Pure Magic
by Ominous-Shadow
Summary: Love at first sight is nothing more than lust...but eventually lust falls away, and makes room. Love evolves. Blossoms. Even through chaos, love can shine where no light is able. Even when ignored, love finds a way to be noticed...always. KuroxFai
1. Prologue

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

* * *

_"Kuro-puppy."_

_"What?"_

_"You left a mark."_

_"So?"_

_"It looks like a bruise."_

_"That's what it's supposed to look like."_

_"It is?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It looks gross."_

_"It's not gross."_

_"Can I cover it?"_

_"No."_

_"But it looks weird!"_

_"It's not weird."_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache."_

_"But Kuro-bu!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why can't I cover it?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because I gave it to you."_

_"But it's a bruise!"_

_"I told you it's not a bruise!"_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"A love bite!"_

_"I love you too, Kuro-tan."_

* * *

R&R Please!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 2 - Expect the Unexpected

* * *

His thin, pale fingers grasped his pencil lightly, letting it tap against the oak wood desk he was sitting at. The pencil flopped back and forth, teetering like a seesaw, making a harsh snap as each end hit the desk. It was momentary music to his ears.

"Mr. Flowright?"

The blond man ceased all tapping and dropped the pencil into the black mug that sat at the far right corner of his desk, straightening up in his seat after being slouched for half an hour and blinking his ice-blue eyes to get out the sleep that had been threatening to overtake him.

"Come in!" He called out.

The round, brass knob of the door squeaked with the forced entry and the first thing the blond man noticed was long, thin, pale legs and bright red high heels that were over two inches tall. The woman entered with a gate of confidence and purpose, her hips swaying ever so slightly in light seductive play. Her skin-tight black dress threatened promiscuity as it revealed her voluptuous curves, yet still maintained a professional look and her long, unusually styled black hair hung down to her low back, just above the soft, roundness of her butt.

She came to a halt in front of his desk, a single arm holding a salmon colored folder full of documents.

"These are all from Sir Ashura." She placed the folder onto his desk, opening it up to reveal papers filled with blindingly small print that graced the entire length of each page, "These are documents concerning the construction of the new building downtown. Sir Ashura would like you to go over and review each and every single one of these documents. Make changes if necessary to lower the cost of materials and labor."

"I understand. Now, about how long did he say I had to work through these documents?"

"You have until tomorrow. Midnight."

"I'm being paid extra for this overtime aren't I?"

"I'm afraid not." The woman said, her lips forming a small frown.

"What's with that face?"

"Fai," She whispered, "If you need any help with this, just give me a holler. I mean, seriously, I don't think there is any possible way that you could finish all this by tomorrow night…it's an outrageous task to place on one person. However, I must be repaid if you want my services, of course!"

"Of course," Fai smiled slightly, "Thank you, Ms. Ichihara."

"How many times must I tell you? Call me Yuuko."

"Yes, that may be true. However, you are my superior. If anyone were to overhear me using your name in such a casual tone then one of us, if not both, may be in trouble. We wouldn't want anyone believing us to have a romantic relationship do we?"

"Well, Mr. Flowright, must I remind you that you are far from being the heterosexual man that you portray yourself to be?"

"True, true. However, it would not be wise for such information to leek into such a competitive and harsh business, eh?"

"That's very true. If such information got out to Sir Ashura then you would most definitely be fired, but, of course, he'd find a different reason for letting you go."

The black phone that rested on the left corner of Fai's desk screeched and a red light flickered on one of the small, clear rectangles that lined the top of the phone in a strange sort of pattern.

Reaching over, Fai clicked the flashing button, "Yes?"

"Mr. Flowright. You are needed in office B-12 immediately." A soft, hesitant voice said.

"Is anything the problem?"

"I am not informed of the situation, sir, however I do know that you are needed right now."

"Do you think its trouble, Chi?"

"I can't say for sure, Mr. Flowright, I hope it's not. I'll see you when you come down."

With a click the conversation was over and Fai glanced at Yuuko. She gave him a look of great concern.

"Come now, it's not going to be that bad."

"Office B-12 isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Yes, shall I be worried?"

"That's usually the room where they break the news to you and tell you you're fired."

"Well, perhaps I'm special? I could be getting the biggest promotion in the history of promotions!"

"Well, I hope all goes well. I wish I could walk down with you, however I've overstayed my welcome here and I desperately need to get back with Sir Ashura. My services are much needed at the moment."

She made her way to the open door before turning and giving a small bow before leaving the room, not bothering to shut the door since Fai would soon be on his way out.

Fai looked out the window behind him, glancing the shapes of the skyscrapers and the high-rises, scanning the horizon where white clouds hung in the blue blanket of forever, before rising from his comfortable brown leather seat. With a quick, light sigh, he left his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He stepped off the elevator as soon as the silver doors slid open, revealing the large, open registry hall. A large, light brown desk stood in the very center of the room, commanding attention with a velvet soft, red material cover that wormed its way around the entire length of the desk and cascading down with beads of pure gold, courtesy of Ashura.

Fai walked over to the desk and saw Chi, the young girl he'd just spoken with over the phone. The girl was the youngest ever to work at Ashura's company being just a mere 16 years of age; she was a highly intelligent girl with a photographic memory to boot. She was hired solely because of her high IQ that went above 150 and that actual number wasn't quite known, it varied test by test.

"Hey Chi."

"Mr. Flowright!"

"Wish me luck?" He cocked his head to the side, smiling at her.

"Of course! Good luck!" She smiled, her face lighting up, a slight pink blush gracing her cheeks.

Leaving the desk and Chi, he made his way passed the many doors labeled with letters and numbers, until he found himself standing in front of B-12. Although, it was a door like any other, nothing special at all, with it's dings and dents, he found himself quivering at the very sight of it.

With clenched fists, he pushed open the door that lay slightly ajar and swallowed a gulp of saliva that suddenly flooded into his mouth. He pulled his ever-usual smile and greeted the six men that sat at the long table that seemed even more menacing than Sir Ashura on a bad day.

The man sitting closest to the door on the right stood up, wavering a slight before propelling himself forward with a small hop. He walked over to Fai and placed a rough, calloused hand on his shoulder, giving a sharp squeeze and a white-tooth smile. Fai noticed he was missing a tooth and could see his tongue moving and wet and it reminded him of a slug.

"Mr. Flowright."

"Yes?" He prepared for the worst.

"You're going to Japan."

Fai's jaw literally dropped.

"I'm what!?"

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed chapter 2!!

R&R Please!


	3. The Winner Is

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 3 - The Winner Is...

* * *

The harsh screams in the background went unheard as he tumbled to the left, out of the way of the slashing katana wielded by his fierce opponent. Sweat clung to his face in beads, some dripping onto the padded blue mat beneath his feet. The beating drum that was his heart and the thunderous clashing of metal against metal were the only sounds that reached his ears.

His opponent, a large man in width and height, had muscles larger than life, no doubt with the use of steroids and other illegal drugs that manifested the male hormone, testosterone, was known as Shinji Yamamoto. Shinji had a long, pink scar on the right side of his face that stretched to five-inches in length, obviously from a battle of swords years ago. In one swift motion, he brought his Ninjaken above his head and gave it a fanciful, skilled swing and aimed it at Shinji who had suddenly taken to attacking him from the side, but the katana was brought up to deflect the attack. He saw an opening and rushed forward, swinging his ninjaken towards Shinji.

_Boom!_ His heartbeat pounded.

His ninjaken caught the mans shoulder, slicing a small portion of the skin and drawing blood that cascaded down his arm like a silk ribbon.

_Boom!_

The other man stumbled around in a drunken dance, grasping his nicked shoulder with a shuddering breath, wincing slightly from the pain. His grip on the katana visibly loosened, but it never fell from his calloused hands.

_Boom!_

Running forward, he kept his ninjaken pointed to a place behind him, literally charging head first into the battle.

_Boom!_

The other man seemed to be dazed from the pain in his shoulder, so he brought his ninjaken forward and in one lightening quick motion, he used the dragon-carved handle of his sword and jammed it into the man's sternum, knocking the wind right out of him and forcing him onto his back, gasping for air like a Koi fish out of water.

Suddenly noise flooded into his ears like a raging wave of water and the roars and screams of joy and anger made him no longer able to hear his heartbeat. His breath was quick and sweat ran into his eyes painfully, but he just blinked at the sting of pain, pulling his ninjaken across his pant leg, cleaning off any blood or sweat that clung to its clean-cut surface before sheathing it into the black case that hung onto his belt.

The judge walked onto the mat wearing the usual white collared shirt and black pants, silver whistle hanging around his neck on a braided rubber cord. He bent over to peer at the winded man on the floor before walking over and grasping the winners tanned wrist and raising his arm up into the air in a sign of victory.

"The winner. Kurogane!"

The crowd's cheers combined with the vicious claps sounded like the harsh pattering of rain against a glass window and gave the victor a warm feeling of satisfaction in his gut. Kurogane gave a small smirk as he accepted the bronze medallion for his victory as well as the 10,000 dollars in the form of a check. He swept the back of his hand across his forehead, collecting the mixture of sweat and oil. He looked at the back of his hand in a slight snarl of disgust.

Kurogane tucked everything under his right arm and made his way from the blue mat and towards the changing room for the showers to clean himself of the oil, sweat, and blood that mingled and dried to his skin like a thin sheet of membrane.

_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Reaching out, Kurogane snagged the green, oval bar of soap that he placed in the corner of the shower where his shampoo bottle rested. He rubbed the soap along the contours of his body, every curve, muscle, and dip, letting the water cascade down his body and wash away the suds left by the soap. He made an extra effort to thoroughly clean his underarms and the places where the sun don't shine. Though he'd never admit it, he was quite obsessive about being hygienic. Sure, he doesn't care for getting down in the dirt, covered in mud, blood, guts, or whatever else, but during a shower he liked to be "squeaky" clean because it made him feel refreshed and ready for the day and whatever life had to throw at him.

When he was finished cleaning his body, he rubbed the soap between his hands, creating a foamy bunch of bubbles in his hands and then dropped the soap back in the corner, bringing his hands to his face, rubbing furiously, getting rid of any grime, sweat, oil, and blood that clung to his face. With that done, he put a dapple of see-through blue gel shampoo into the center of his palm and reached for his black hair, using his nails and digging in to get out anything that was stuck and clinging.

"Are you the one they call Kurogane?" A soft, feminine voice questioned from behind.

Kurogane growled, slightly, finding it irritating when anyone interrupted his moment of privacy in the shower. He placed his head under the warm spray of water to remove the bubbles that collected.

"Yeah, what of it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, I can, and I'm quite enjoying the view." She purred.

"I'm happy for you," Kurogane snarled, "Now, what do you want?"

He wondered why a woman would even be in the men's shower room anyway. What business could she want with him? Why would she risk being caught by the officials in an area that restricted women from entering?

"I'm here to offer you 20 grand, that is, if you're willing to fight at a private home." She interrupted his thoughts.

Kurogane pulled his head out of the spray, letting his interest show with that movement.

"20 grand you say?"

"Yes."

Kurogane turned off the water and walked out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He gave the girl a once over. She was small and thin and looked about as fragile as a thin sheet of glass. Her skin was ghostly pale, her veins nearly visible through thin skin, and her black hair fell around her shoulders going down to the mid of her back and eyes the color of wet wood. She wore a long, pink, flowered kimono with the traditional two-toed sandal shoes. Her face was void of the usual white powder the geishas usually wore.

"Give me one good reason why I should accept your offer."

"I will add another 20 grand, but that's only if you win." She replied.

"About how long until this fight is supposed to happen?"

"One Month."

"So, you're saying I should prepare, then?" He assumed.

"Of course. I'll be having a strong man coming to fight you."

"You're not going to tell me his name, are you?"

"No." She replied.

"Alright then. When do I see this 20 grand?"

"The moment you accept."

He paused for a moment, just to let the girl believe he was in thought, when in fact he had already made his decision the moment she mentioned what she wanted him to do.

"I accept." He said.

The girl gave a sly smile and Kurogane noticed it, but knew that no matter what tricks she pulled, he'd conquer all. She pulled out a check written to the full amount of 20,000 and handed it to him, letting him get a good look at it, verifying the authenticity of the thin, rectangular paper.

"I must warn you." She began, "I do not intend to give you that remaining 20 grand."

"I know."

"You do?" She seemed surprised.

Kurogane just smirked and gave no reply to her obvious surprise.

"No need to exchange numbers. I already have the information I need. I know your phone number and that you live in Kyoto." She let him know, "If you don't show to this fight, I will take more than just my 20 grand."

"Understood." He replied, knowing full well the threat that laced its way through her words of warning.

"I will contact you the day before the fight to let you know the whereabouts of the house."

The girl bowed then turned to leave, but Kurogane had just one question before she left.

"What's your name?"

"My name is of no importance to you."

"If it wasn't then I wouldn't have asked."

She looked at him for a moment before making her decision and turning towards the door, acting as though she was refusing to answer, but Kurogane knew better.

"Yuki Kano." She said.

Then, she was gone.

Kurogane stared at the check in his hand before walking over to his black bag of junk that rested on a bench and tossed it in with his filth-ridden, blood-soaked clothes from the fight. He removed the towel that clung to his waist, letting it fall to the cement floor and began to change into his regular clothes he wore when he wasn't working; a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

He let his mind wander to Yuki Kano. Was that her real name or an alias? He wondered if she actually wanted this or if someone superior to herself was controlling her like a puppet on strings. She didn't look like a person of ill will and Kurogane got the feeling that she wasn't too keen on having the fight. She put up a good act, but he was an Argus-eyed man who missed nothing and had vowed ever since he was young to never let anything slip through his radar.

A sudden thought graced his mind and his whole world froze for a moment, his eyes widening in remembrance.

How could he forget?

Today was the one-year anniversary of her death.

The death of his old childhood friend…

…Souma.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!

R&R Please!


	4. Hopeless and Hapless

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 4 – Hopeless and Hapless

* * *

The humidity of Japan hit him as soon as the plane landed and the doors opened. It made his skin feel sticky and dirty, not at all clean, which is how he always liked to feel. Along with the humidity, another thing that he found irritating was the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb.

All the Japanese citizens had black hair, unless they used hair dye, and dark brown/black eyes with pale skin, while he bore blond hair and blue eyes. Already he had two families who wanted to have a picture with him. He didn't really understand what the reason for the pictures were for, but he figured it was because they didn't see too many blond, blue- eyed people and it was a rarity. He wondered if the families would hang his picture on the walls of their homes like a trophy; perhaps share them with friends and other relatives.

Fai was currently seated at one of the pseudo-leather chairs that sat in front of the baggage claim machine. He had been seated for five minutes already and not one sign of his blue bag was to be seen. His leg was bouncing up and down with impatience and his arms lay crossed around his chest, showing the world that he wasn't in the mood for conversation. He was leaning back in the seat, finding it uncomfortable and kept squirming and fidgeting to try and find some comfort with the chair. It was a failed attempt; he was doomed to remain uncomfortable until his bag appeared.

It hadn't been the best day for him so far. For one, the plane ride was delayed by two hours because of harsh thunderstorms through the countries between his home and Japan. Second, he almost lost his passport on the plane seats, it just seemed to suck up and consume anything that fell out of the passenger's pockets, luckily he'd seen it being devoured in time to snatch it back. Third, he was starving, tired, and it was morning in Japan after the 14-hour flight, whereas, over in American, where he was, it would've been night. He was suffering jetlag. Badly.

The good news to everything was that Sir Ashura postponed the due date for those documents that he needed to review. The only problem to this was that as soon as he returned from Japan he had to turn those into Sir Ashura who will, no doubt, have half a million documents for him to review, edit, sign, etc…

Fai fisted his hand in frustration and did the only thing he could do in order to keep his temper in check. He punched his own leg, which earned him a few odd looks from those passing by.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Fai looked up with a sharp turn of his head, producing a soft, crack with the sudden movement and looked at the source of the noise.

"What?" He asked, none too politely.

"Is that your bag, sir?" The man pointed.

Fai looked around to see that he was now the only one around the baggage claim and that the only bag on the spinning machine was his blue one. He stood up and gave a curt bow to the stranger who showed him such random kindness. It made him feel a bit better; raising his mood just a few decimal places up the scale of happiness.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Fai watched the man leave and blend into the rest of the crowd before walking to the machine and grabbing the handles of his bag and carrying it out to the front, heading off to claim a rental vehicle, hopefully one that wasn't too old and smelly. He was hoping to get a nice cheap, clean car, but usually that didn't happen. Last time he went on a business trip, it was to another place in the states and the rental car he had was so old that it conked out on him during mid-travel from meeting to meeting. He ended up missing a very important meeting because it took over an hour for someone to come pick him up because he couldn't very well give good directions of a place he'd never been to before. In the end, he was almost fired because of missing such a meeting, but it was thankfully, later rescheduled and all went well.

Fai cringed, hoping he would not have a repeat of last years trip to Nevada. He refocused his attention from his thoughts to the world around him and found himself just heading towards the exit, to which he would then take a bus over to the car rental building and get a car so he could then get an apartment and get some sleep. He hadn't slept in over 30 hours now and he was exhausted, his eyes were threatening to close on him, but he couldn't let them have there way just yet.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Unfortunately no good cars remained and Fai found himself driving an old, rundown compact car that was originally supposed to be green, but the paint was so chipped and charred that the car looked amber. The glass had cracks from heat damage and the seats were torn with the inner fluff starting to seep through the rubber material. He could've sworn the car had a few pee stains somewhere because there was a feint, unmistakable smell of urine. He hoped it was from an animal.

Fai continued driving throughout the night, looking for a place to stay, but he didn't find one that would suit him. He found a place where people slept in these tight cocoon-like places, but Fai suffered from a slight bit of claustrophobia, plus, you couldn't stay for a whole night, it was really only used for catnaps throughout the day for the working men.

It was too dark to continue driving forever, plus he heard it was fairly safe in Japan, considering that practically everything was based on levels of politeness, so he decided to park the car into a parking lot of an abandoned building and turned the ignition off. He maneuvered the seats back and forward and back again until he got them into perfect position, removing his seat belt, and shoving all his items into the back two seats. He laid himself across the front seats and stared out the sunroof of the car, gazing dreamily at the white, fireflies that remained glued to the bruised sky of the night.

The silence of the night was slightly overwhelming and somewhat frightening. It was almost too quiet and it made Fai feel at unease. He closed his eyes to try and get at least a couple hours of sleep, but the moment he closed his eyes he heard something scratch the outside of the car door, behind his head. He jumped up and looked out the window, but nothing was to be seen, so he laid back down and closed his eyes. The noise came again, but this time Fai ignored it. Even though it made his heart race in a bit of discomfort, he kept his eyes closed; hoping sleep would take him away soon. It was probably a raccoon anyway. Did they have raccoons in Japan, Fai wondered, shrugging, if not then it was some animal of Japanese origin.

He was so desperate for any sleep at all, so he resorted to counting sheep in his head, imagining little white sheep hopping over a fence with a cartoon-styled moon above and stars with smiling faces, laughing. Laughing stars weren't going to help him get to sleep. Fai huffed in frustration, turning from his back to his side, only to have the gearshift poke into his side. He rolled returned to his original position, on his back, staring at the sky through the sunroof.

This is going to be a long night, Fai thought to himself, closing his eyes once more.

Sleep didn't come until two hours later and when it did he dreamed of falling from the sky like an angel on broken wings.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Five hours after he'd awoken, Fai had finally managed to come across some westernized hotel and had taken a room on the second floor, so he could have a balcony. He was currently unpacking his stuff from his blue bag, throwing clothes into the dresser drawers and hanging his coat into the closet, placing his shoes in there as well. He pulled out the salmon colored folder of documents that Yuuko gave him before he had been asked to leave for Japan.

Sir Ashura changed the date for the papers, now, instead of midnight, he was to have the papers in by the time he returned from Japan, which would be in three days. He was only staying a few days because all he needed to do was converse with Sir Ashura's business partners of the Yoshimoto Daikazoku, an insurance company, about buying out their business. Since Sir Ashura's company "Ashura & Co." was also an insurance building, he wanted no competition and also wanted to spread his success throughout the world, one building per continent, at least. Fai thought it was rather selfish, but what was he to judge? No questions asked, he just had to do a job and that was that.

Luckily he didn't have to meet up with those guys until tomorrow noon, so he had today to do whatever he wanted. So, he planned to go down to Kyoto and see all the old pagodas and the old-styled buildings and visit "old" Japan. Along with Kyoto, that is, if he had time, he wanted to go visit Shibuya to see the statue of the legendary Akita, a Japanese breed of dog. He couldn't remember the name of the dog, but he was going to find out if he ever had a chance to visit the memorial statue.

He dressed himself in a tight pair of jeans that flared out at the ankles and a white t-shirt with single blue striped on the sleeves. He grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket and shoved his blue cell phone into his front right pocket, setting it to vibrate whenever anyone called him. He didn't like drawing attention to himself, so if he kept it on vibrate then no one would hear it and he would be able to feel it, then leave somewhere to answer it.

Once dressed and ready to go, Fai locked up his hotel room and left for the old "green" car that rested by itself at the back of the parking lot and hopped into the drivers seat, starting the engine and backing up and out of the lot.

It was only when he got lost did he realize he didn't have a clue where Kyoto was located. For one, he couldn't read the Kanji written on the signs that hung along the road for all to read, and two, he didn't have a very clear map…or rather, he couldn't read the map. He pulled over to the side of the rode, staring at the map, gazing confusedly at the squiggles that were supposed to be roads and the other squiggles that were rivers and another pair of squiggles that looked like it were trying to form the shape of a dog.

Fai threw the map into the back of the car and huffed a sigh of frustration, this time he refrained from hitting himself as his leg formed a bruise from last nights abuse. It was the first time he'd ever gone to Japan and so far it was turning out to be a mess. He looked over to his left and saw a gas station. His stomach growled as soon as he looked, he hadn't eaten breakfast because he wasn't at all hungry, but now he was starving. His stomach was starting to consume itself, taking the fat first.

He got out of the car and left it on the side of the road and crossed the street after looking both ways. He passed the gas pumps and made his way inside the little store. The first thing he realized was how colorful everything was. Reds, pinks, blues, greens of many colors, yellows, oranges, and any other color you could name were on the shelves, mixed and matched in random sequences that reminded Fai of a the nucleotide sequence of DNA.

He immediately spotted a green/white box marked with cute gray Koalas and images of the chocolate filled cookie treats that were inside. He looked at the price and figured it wasn't too much. He was hungry and sweets really sounded good at the moment. Along with the little Koala cookies, he snatched a pack of gummy strawberries before heading to the counter where a young cashier greeted him wearing a white apron and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

"Will this be all?"

"Yes, thank you!" Fai grinned.

The cashier rang up the items, scanning them with the red light of the scanner that lay on the countertop.

"I hope you enjoy our snacks." He bowed.

"I will, thank you!" Fai returned the gesture.

The young cashier, Nagano, by his nametag, bagged the treats in a clear plastic bag and handed it as well as the receipt to Fai who took it with an appreciative smile. He walked out of the store; smile still glued to his face, staring at the delicious goodies he held in his hands. He couldn't wait to eat them.

"This'll be so good!" He said to himself.

Suddenly, his shoulder hit something hard and his thigh was scraped with something rather sharp. Fai spun around, dropping his goodies to the ground. The man he had accidentally hit was tall, tanned, and muscular with black hair that spiked up except for a few strands that fell in front of his face across his forehead. The one thing that struck Fai as peculiar was the fact that this man, although Japanese, had ruby red eyes rather than a dark brown or black. It was mesmerizing.

"Watch it, idiot!" The man snarled.

"You watch it." Fai found himself muttering viciously.

"Watch what you say, Foreigner, that tongue of yours will get you trouble you don't want."

"That a threat?"

"No, a warning."

With that, the ruby-eyed man walked into the store that Fai had just left.

"What a jerk! Didn't even bother to help me pick up my snacks." Fai stared at the door the man had disappeared into.

Turning his attention below, he knelt down and gathered his poor, abused snacks and carried them to the car. He hopped into the driver's side and closed the door, put on the seatbelt and turned the key to start the engine and cursed.

"Not again!" He whined, hitting the steering wheel with a fist.

He turned the keys again, putting more force to it just in case things got locked up.

"I swear that stupid man cursed me!" He shouted, thinking of the man he just bumped into.

The engine wasn't starting.

This was just like his last trip in Nevada, only this time he didn't know anyone nearby to call. Heck, he didn't even know the number to call the police and it was NOT 911 over in Japan.

With a final curse and punch to the steering wheel, Fai pulled out his cell phone and called Yuuko. She was born in Japan and lived there until she was 26 years old before moving to America and getting a job with Sir Ashuras Company in New York City, NY. She knew Japan from the inside out. If anyone could help him, it would be her.

The phone rang and he heard the click of the phone as it was lifted from its hook.

"Hey, Yuuko? I have a bit of a problem."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed chapter 4!

R&R Please!


	5. Breakfast at Five

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 5 – Breakfast at Five

* * *

It was a cool, quiet, early morning and a rare few birds were chirping songs of sunrise outside while a cool breeze created a symphony of tittering leaves. A few stray cats bounced gracefully throughout the front yard, dancing through the bushes stationed around the perimeter of the old styled Japanese home.

Inside the home, a man lay sleeping under the thick covers on top of his bed that were pulled up to his chest, arms lay strewn across the sheets at awkward, painful angles. His lips were slightly parted with soft breaths and eyes moving silently behind closed lids as he dreamed peaceful dreams in the stage of REM.

A small, round, black alarm stood on the small dressing table next to his bed, set to go off and awake him at 7:00a.m. Unfortunately for him, nothing was on his side this peaceful morning.

Something tapped his right cheek.

He didn't bother opening his eyes and tried swatting at the "insect" he thought was flying around his head, mumbling something unintelligible, arm coming to rest on his chest, hand resting on his sternum, just above his heart.

He felt something crawling swiftly across his arm and his eyes opened immediately, hand darting out to catch the arm that was left with a tingling sensation.

"Good morning, Kurogane!" Tomoyo greeted, sitting on top of his stomach.

"Get. Off. Me." Kurogane growled, throwing the girl off of him.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Tomoyo laughed.

The girl was a very good, very old, childhood friend of his. Tomoyo had long, luscious black hair that gleamed with a slight blue tinge and was usually held up with a small purple/pink bow tied in the back.

This morning, she had her hair left down, letting it hang lazily across her shoulders in a disorderly fashion. Her eyes, the mixture of brown and purple, gleamed with mischief, which was accompanied by a smile that held the secrets of the universe.

"Breaking and Entering is illegal, you know." He stated after the pause.

"I know. I didn't break anything, though." She grinned, cheekily.

Kurogane slapped his forehead, rubbing his temples as soon as his hand made contact with a _smack_.

"Get up, I made you breakfast!!"

She grabbed his hand and gave a pull, but he pulled his hand out of her grip with a growl. He glared at her, red eyes burning with annoyance.

"Aw, are you in a bad mood?" She teased.

"Of course I am. You just came in and woke me up for breakfast!!"

"Breakfast is important."

"At five in the morning?" He grilled.

"Yes."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yes, I am." She grinned.

"Go away. I wasn't supposed to wake up until seven."

"Kurogane."

"What?"

"I really like that sword of yours."

"Fine, I'll get up." He stood, growling, "Just leave the sword out of this."

She smiled knowingly and her eyes gave him a once over. For a moment, he looked confused with her actions.

"I like your Pajamas, Kurogane." She winked.

He looked down, eyes widening, as if just remembering that all he was wearing was his deep red boxer shorts.

He was practically naked in front of his best friend.

His face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Get. Out." He snarled.

"Now, don't get embarrassed. I've seen you in less than that, remember?"

"That was an accident."

"And? Doesn't change the fact that I've seen you, now does it?"

"If you don't get out in five seconds I'll pick you up and throw you out that door."

"Fine." She said, leaving for the door, "But you better be ready in five minutes or I'm coming in and dressing you up like an American Barbie doll."

"Get. Out."

She was gone.

Kurogane sighed.

Not even ten minutes past five and already he had a headache.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He was sitting down at his rarely used kitchen table with a large plate of breakfast sitting in front of him.

Two scrambled eggs with a thick, black layer of pepper on top, three pieces of crunchy bacon fresh from the microwave, cut up fried tomatoes, and a side of pulp-free orange juice in a large glass cup. A small, white napkin lay to the right of his plate pillowing his silver fork that lay so pretty and clean.

"Thanks."

"Eh?" Tomoyo looked up, confused.

"I'm not going to say it again."He snarled, knowing full well that she heard him.

"You're welcome." She smiled, knowingly.

Kurogane took a forkful of scrambled eggs and shoved them into his mouth, savoring the taste and feeling his tongue burn slightly from the overload of pepper. He felt some pepper stick between his teeth after masticating the egg.

"So, I heard you won your fight last night."She began.

"And?"

"Sorry I wasn't able to come."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault you and your staff had a mandatory meeting."

"Yeah…"

Tomoyo took a sip of orange juice before shoving a bit of bacon into her mouth with a crunch, bits of it stuck to her chin. Kurogane found this humorous, thus decided not to mention it to her so he could enjoy the sight a little longer.

"What was that meeting about?" He asked.

"Oh. Apparently someone is trying to take revenge on the boss." She said, ripping apart her bacon bits, "Someone peed in his coffee yesterday morning."

"I'd kill him."

"I know you would." She laughed, "It was a girl."

"What?" Did he miss something?

"The one who peed in the cup was a girl."

"How do you know that?"

"There's a rumor going around that it was a girl. Not sure exactly who it is. I'm just hoping no one thinks it's me. I don't want to get fired."

Kurogane remained silent.

"So, who was your match against yesterday?" She asked.

"Shinji Yamamoto."

"Him?"

He grunted in reply, shoving a tomato piece into his mouth, the inner juices spilling from his mouth, and running down his chin. He wiped it away with the napkin and much to his disappointment, Tomoyo mirrored his action, wiping the bacon bits from her chin.

"I've heard he was undefeated." She went on.

"Undefeated until last night."

"By the undefeated champion, Kurogane."

"Damn right."

"Language, my dear."

A silence.

"Did you visit Souma last night?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I left her some orchids."

"I saw those. I'm sure she'd love those."

"Me too." She frowned, "I'm sorry for bringing that up..."

"If you want to talk about it then go ahead." Kurogane stated, staring at her with intense eyes.

"Thanks Kurogane."

He nodded in reply.

"I'll get the dishes." She stated, noticing the plates were now empty.

"Don't bother."

He stood up and collected both of their plates and dropped them into the sink, letting them clatter their fragile bodies angrily against one another.

"You're going to break those one of these days." Tomoyo stated, her tone lightening up the mood.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, you'll have to buy new ones!"

"I can eat off the street for all I care."

She made a popping sound with her mouth, displaying her disapproval before she stood from her seat at the table, stretched her limbs and yawned widely, baring her canines in the process.

"So, lets hit the road." Tomoyo grinned.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurogane replied matter of factly.

"Aw, but I needed someone to help me carry the groceries."

"Do it yourself."

"But-,"

"I said no and I mean no."

"Kurogane." She growled, "Get your butt out to the car before I drag you out there."

"Fine."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Darn woman." Kurogane muttered darkly.

He'd spent three hours carrying her bags as she went around shopping for knick-knacks as well as groceries. Then, she'd forced him to go into a very feminine lingerie store and pick out some pink underwear for her.

He had been humiliated.

Everyone in the store seemed to believe he was there to get things for himself. Like he'd ever be caught dead wearing one of those frilled horrors.

Currently, he was walking down a long, narrow road heading towards the Kyoto Gas Station nearby his home after finding a way to 'ditch' Tomoyo without her knowing it. It was very simple, he just waited until she was in a changing room, trying on new clothes and he stalked out of the store in plain sight. No hiding required. A perfect escape.

From behind, he could hear an old car engine, which sounded as though it were on its last limbs. The old hunk-of-junk rolled past him, its color was amber, although there were patches of green, obviously the original color when the car was in its youth. He watched it roll down the street, stopping on the side of the road, opposite of the gas station that he was heading towards.

He watched as a person, tall and slim, stepped from the car. The mans movement was quick and jerky, showing signs of obvious frustration and Kurogane wondered what could've been the problem, although that thought dissipated immediately when he spotted the blond hair.

A foreigner.

The man probably got lost and was going in for directions or a bite to eat, he thought as he watched the man enter the station store.

By the time Kurogane was walking up the drive-way of the gas station, the blond man was just exiting the store, hands full of just-bought goodies that the blond seemed entranced by. He found the small smile gracing the mans face to be somewhat cute and those blue eyes that sparkled were a rare sight in Japan and Kurogane thought himself to be lucky to run into a man with such eyes.

Suddenly, noticing the man wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, he moved to the right to avoid bumping into the foreigner.

It was a failed attempt.

The foreigner sidestepped a slight bit and the two collided. Kurogane's shoulder bumped into the other mans and the sharp point of his studded black belt scraped against the mans hip. The goodies in the plastic bag dropped to the ground in surprise, or it was just caused by the collision. Kurogane didn't know.

All he knew was that he was angered.

"Watch it, idiot!" He snapped at the man.

"You watch it!" The blond snarled.

Although there was an obvious accent in the mans speech, Kurogane found himself to be impressed with how well the mans Japanese was spoken.

"Watch what you say, Foreigner, that tongue of yours will get you trouble you don't want." He replied.

"That a threat?" Those blue eyes narrowed a slight.

"No, a warning."

Kurogane gave the man one last look, letting his eyes linger on those brilliant blue orbs and traveling across the mans body, before turning around and heading into the store, leaving the other dumbfounded.

He walked up to the cashiers desk.

"Hey, Kurogane. I haven't seen you in a while." Nagano, the cashier, grinned, "How've you been?"

"Can't complain." He shrugged, "How about yourself?"

"Great! Just got a pay raise last Friday!"

"Good for you."

"So, what'll it be? The usual?"

"Yes."

Nagano nodded, reaching under the desk and pulling out a six-pack of _'_Blue Light' Beer.

"Here you go."

Kurogane pulled out a ten dollar bill and dropped it onto the counter, watching as it made a slight skid to the left as it hovered down.

"Keep the change."

"Seriously? Thank you!" Nagano beamed.

"Sure."

"Later, Kurogane."

"Nagano." He nodded, exiting the store.

Kurogane was somewhat surprised to see the amber car still sitting across the street with the blond in the driver's seat, on a cell phone, seemingly panicked, mouth moving a mile a minute.

He left himself stare for a minute at the man he found so appealing before smirking.

Car probably broke down, he thought.

He walked forward a slight and a single can of beer dropped from the plastic grip that held all six beers together and started rolling off towards a drain on the side of the road, twenty feet ahead.

He cursed his luck, rushing forward to snatch his drink. Kurogane threw his hand outward, stretching to the can, fingers splayed out for a snag—and missed.

A frown graced his features as he watched the can head into the black depths of the drain and disappeared.

Never to be seen again, except by sewer rats.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 5!

R&R Please!


	6. Yoshimoto Daikazouku

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 6 – Yoshimoto Daikazouku

* * *

Through the darkness, he sauntered into the irregularly small kitchen of his hotel room, managing to avoid crashing into anything laying about on the floor or misplaced furniture that stood in his way. His eyes were semi-opened, dark bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep and his tousled blond hair stuck out every-which-way, obvious signs of tossing and turning during the night.

Fai blindly reached into the darkness, hand landing on the rough, yet smooth, painted wall, feeling each and every small bump and dip until he felt the smooth, cold surface of the switch light. He flicked the switch and all the bright overhead lights turned on, painfully blinding him to the point where he had to close his eyes, feeling tears of irritation surface around the bridge of his lids.

After a minute passed, his eyes finally adjusted to the light, pupils dilating for increased vision and he lazily looked over to the green, lighted numbers on the small microwave that hung above the stove.

5:30 am.

He let out a sigh and waltzed over to the fridge, pulled the door opened and reached instantly for first can that was closest to him.

Soda pop.

He clicked the can open with a hiss and placed its edge to his lips and tilted the can upward about 30 degrees. Liquid ran into his mouth with bubbles that burned his tongue and even his throat as it made its way down into his gut. The taste was awful and he briefly wondered if the drink was out dated, but it was just a fleeting thought and he finished the can, tossing it into the waste bin that sat beside the white fridge.

Since Sir Ashura's company was paying for his hotel, he was able to get one of high standing, filled with incredible service and bonuses and a kitchen. The fridges were re-stocked every three days by the maids and the bed sheets were cleaned every other day. Fai didn't specify the foods or drink that he preferred, thus the maids gave him whatever they had at their disposal. Soda, for instance, was not something he loved to drink. The stuff burned his mouth and throat, and plus, he'd once seen on some educational program on television that the stuff could eat through metal nails. Scary, Fai shuddered. He imagined his stomach being slowly eaten up by the bubbly liquid and could picture himself vomiting blood and even spitting up his own heart—he forced himself to end such horrific thoughts. Those thoughts were not good for him. No, not good at all.

He started when the sudden, autorythmic sound of an alarm screeched through his hotel room. The clock beside his bed, he'd set it last night to alert him of the remaining time he had left. Surely he couldn't have been lost in thought for so long, could he? He turned his head back to the time on the microwave and his jaw dropped open a slight.

6:00am.

"Ah crap!" He panicked.

He had to meet up with the Chairman as well as the cooperate executives of 'Yoshimoto Daikazouku', an insurance firm in partnership with 'Ashura & Co.' at 6:30am. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late, which wouldn't look good during the meeting and the people he was about to meet may not take him seriously, believing him to be a mediocre who got lucky.

Fai quickly ran to the bathroom and took a less than five minute shower, combed his hair at the same time as blow-drying it, tossed on a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a silk, gray-blue tie to top it off. He pulled his feet into his shiny, just-been-cleaned black shoes and hurried off to snatch his keys from the counter and leaving his apartment to head off to the subway station.

The good news to the so far bad morning was that he got a new car.

It was black.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The massive, ten foot tall oak doors were intimidating. Fai wouldn't have been surprised if the Chairman had asked for intimidating doors because he was of short stature, literally.

He took a deep breath and chanted words of encouragement to himself.

You can do this Fai, it's just going to be a bunch of fat guys in suits, no worries, he thought to himself.

He grasped the sturdy, strong, brass knob and opened the door with a push. All thoughts of encouragement fell to the basement of his mind and nothing came quick enough to his mind, so the first sound he made was,

"Uh..."

There were six men in total, himself included. The short, rectangular black wood table held the men he was about to converse with. At the head of the table, of course, was the chairman of the company and the cooperate executives sat in doubles on either side of the table.

The only empty spot was the end opposite of the chairman, obviously it was for Fai. However, the only problem was that there was no chair for him.

Well, this is awkward, Fai thought to himself.

The chairman grunted before standing up and bowing to him, the executives followed suit. Fai, not knowing what else to do, bowed in return, being sure to bow just a slight bit lower than everyone else to show that he was of no harm and that he was of lesser standing than the men he was with.

He heard a slight chuckle ring through the executives before they were silenced by the chairmans swift, karate chop motion with his hand. Fai could've sworn the man cut the air because he found it hard to breathe, he felt as though he'd already made a fool of himself.

"Welcome, my friend." The chairman began, smiling in a way that made Fai suspicious of the man, "I am Makoto Yoshimoto."

I'm not your friend, Fai thought, before offering a false smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yoshimoto. I am Fai D. Flowright."

"My, what a name." Mr. Yoshimoto chuckled, "Flowlaite?"

"Uh...my names hard to pronounce, just call me Fai." Fai said.

"Thank you very much. In return, you may call me Makoto."

"Of course." He nodded.

The room quieted and Makoto took his seat at the table and the executives mirrored him, taking their seats as well. Fai felt out of place, without a chair, he was wide open.

"Makoto, is it possible for me to have a chair as well?" He tried.

"I apologize Fai. I'm sure you were confused that you had no seat." He grinned, "I was testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Of course. I always want to see what someone will do when they see they've got no chair."

"Did I pass your test?"

"No."

Fai felt insulted.

"Now, shall we discuss what you're here for, Fai?"

Grudgingly Fai nodded and moved forward, placing a dark blue folder on the table and opening it up for all the men to see. The unnamed executives grunted and seemed to mock Fai with their gazes and body motions and it made him feel even more nervous, but he wouldn't be deterred.

"Makoto, Sir Ashura has asked me to travel here to Japan and discuss the matter of our partnership with you."

"What of our partnership needs discussion in person? Ashura and I have always done such talk over the phone."

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact. However, this is a matter that should be dealt with in person." Fai began, "You're aware that Sir Ashura is expanding his company in the states, are you not?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"He also wants to expand outside of the United States." He paused, "He wants to begin with Japan. More specifically, he would like to buy out your company and use the building as his own."

"He wants to buy out my company?"

"Yes."

"Even though he and I are in partnership in the insurance ring?"

"Yes." Fai answered again.

"Tell Ashura that he can keep his money and shove it up his rear. This company is not going away to make room for him."

Fai deadpanned. If he couldn't get them to sell the company he could be in danger of losing his job...Sir Ashura did not tolerate second-bests or failures.

"Yes, but Makoto, he will pay millions for this company. You'd be set for life." Fai tried desperately.

"I do not care if I'm set for life. This company is mine. It holds my name in its title and I refuse to give it up."

"Selling your company will bring a huge benefit to the people of Japan. Sir Ashura could supply more insurance with less interest. You could still work in the building. Sir Ashura would enjoy having you work by his side. He mentioned that he'd even like for you to run the company here."

"Enough!" He stood, planting his hands solidly on the oak table.

Fai bit his lip to keep himself from spouting more. No need to add more fuel to the already raging fire. That would just cause an explosion.

"While I know it's just part of your job to come here and convince me to sell my company to Ashura, I'm still infuriated with your persistence on the topic."

"I can understand that, however--" He began, about to plead his case.

"Did you or did you not hear Mr. Yoshimoto?" One of the executives spoke up; it was the oldest of the bunch with an obvious toupee.

"Yes, I heard him, but--"

"He does not want to sell this company. So you should close that mouth before something crawls in there."

Fai fumed, although it wasn't shown; on the outside he was the picture of calm irritation.

"I--" He tried again, only to be interrupted by a different executive, one with buckteeth and eyebrows large enough to be considered giant caterpillars.

"You're not too bright are you?"

"I'm sure we're of equal standing in that quarter." Fai replied.

"Obviously not in the quarter of manliness."

"Excuse me?"

"Your bow was low, showing your weakness. What are you, a female turned male?"

"That's enough, Ryu." Makoto stepped in.

The executives closed their mouths instantly, bowing their heads to their superior.

"Fai. I am sorry about the actions of my lesser halves, however, I want you out of my office immediately and I don't want to see you again. If Ashura continues to want to buy my company from me, then he'll have to come here himself. I don't want to speak with anyone else coming to represent him." Makoto narrowed his eyes, "You tell him that for me."

Why don't you just give him a buzz and tell him yourself, Fai thought.

With his ever-present smile still in place he bowed, "Of course. I apologize for intruding. I do hope your day fairs well despite this occurrence."

With that said, he left.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It had been no more than ten minutes after the disaster known as a meeting had occurred and Fai was horribly frustrated with himself.

"_How could I have been so stupid?_" He asked himself in English, so no one would understand him, unless they themselves spoke it.

He had been humiliated by those so-called executives who seemed more like bullies than people who worked at a major insurance company.

He was dead-dog tired after having got less than an hours worth of sleep last night and he was starving because he'd skipped breakfast just to be sure he wasn't late to the meeting turned nightmare and this is what he got in return for sacrificing a good meal and a nights sleep?

He stood at the edge of the walkway, staring at the traffic that came from his left and right, cars full of people going on their merry little ways to happiness while Fai was left wallowing in his mistakes. It wasn't fair, but then again, life wasn't fair.

"_Why do I seem to fail at everything?_"

He noticed a few people give him strange looks and who could blame them? A man standing on the edge of a cemented walkway, staring into traffic while talking to himself; that must be a sight to behold.

His mouth turned upward in a self-loathing smile. He felt something slide down his cheek. A tear.

He felt vibrations in his pants pocket and pulled out his blue cell phone and flipped it opened.

"Hello Yuuko!" He said, cheerfully.

"Did you get a new car yet?" She asked, voice altered slightly from the connection.

"Yes, don't worry, I got a new car. Thank you so much for your help yesterday."

"You're welcome and thank you very much for letting me keep your office chair, so kind of you."

"Of course." Fai chuckled, slightly, sad that he had to sacrifice his precious chair after yesterdays fiasco.

"What's wrong, your voice sounds strange. Are you crying?"

"What? Of course not. I just-uh-I just had food in my mouth, that's all."

"Really? What are you eating?"

"A rice cake. It's very good." He made a 'yum' sound to make his story more plausible.

"That's great Mr. Kureno." Yuuko said suddenly into the phone.

Fai knew someone had walked into her office and she didn't want to be caught having a friendly conversation on the job, that would be a one way ticket to being fired.

"I'll speak with you later Yuuko." Fai replied.

"Yes, I'll see to it that you have those papers signed and ready by tomorrow."

In translation, that meant she'd speak with him tomorrow.

"Later Yuuko."

"Good Bye!"

He closed the phone and placed it into his pocket, finding himself suddenly lightheaded. Could it be from lack of sleep or lack of food? Maybe both? Whatever the cause of his dizziness was, it didn't matter because all of a sudden Fai found himself falling forward, into the street.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was the angry red car speeding towards him.

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 6!

R&R Please!


	7. Close Call

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 7 – Close Call

* * *

He entered 'Tobayashi no Sake', a bar that rested about a quarter of a mile from his home. He came about every weekend and only occasionally the weekdays, but that was only when he was too bored to find anything else better to do with his time.

Kurogane took a seat at the rubber topped bar stool and gave the bar tender a long, dull stare with his red eyes. The man was tall and, from what Kurogane could tell, the man had muscle despite his flimsy, thin look. According to the name-tag that adorned his gray shirt, the mans name was Toya. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were slightly narrow, which stated that he was part Japanese.

"What would you like?" The man, Toya, asked him.

"A beer." Kurogane replied.

"Anything else?"

"If I wanted something else then I would've said so."

"Alright then." Toya said, ignoring the snappy tone and filled up a large glass mug full of fizzling beer.

Bubbles of white covered the top of the vinegar colored beverage and the bar tender plopped it down in front of Kurogane, causing some of the beer to splash onto the filth-ridden table that was covered in a membrane of many different liquids and crumbs from snacks.

"Toya." Kurogane said, suddenly, before the man could tend to others.

"Uh, yes?"

"You're new here."

Toya seemed startled for a minute.

"Yes, I am. I just started yesterday."

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Yuki Kano, now would you?"

Toya tilted his head, placing a single finger to his lips in thought, "Actually, I have heard that name mentioned before."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure...I've seen a lot of people and I'm not yet acquainted with any of the regulars."

"So, what have you heard about Yuki Kano?" Kurogane asked, taking a large sip of his beer.

He'd not thought of the woman until today. The woman, Yuki Kano, who had given him 20 grand via check and was about to double that amount, that is, if he won the match between him and some unknown man in the privacy of someones home. Usually he would not bother finding information out, however, he wanted to know who was behind the whole shenanigan. So, Kurogane had come to the bar because it's was a well-known fact that the best place to find information of any kind was at bars where everyone got drunk and spouted nonsense and where people believed themselves to be safe from the ears of undercover police officers or people who were just waiting for something juicy to hear and snitch on them. The one thing that made everyone forget this fact was the beer and alcohol served, it messed with peoples minds and caused them to forget the essential stuff that'll keep them from being caught.

"Well, from what I've heard, she's married to some rich man who loves a good fight. You know, the kind of fight where the men use swords and stuff."

"Whats the husbands name?"

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you. The only name I heard was that girl's name." Toya replied sheepishly.

"I see. Are you sure he's a man with big pockets?"

"Yes. I'm 90 percent sure about that."

Kurogane chugged the rest of his beer in record time before slamming the glass down with such force that Toya had a panicked expression on his face, not wanting to deal with any mess, but the glass didn't shatter or crack. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and tossed it to the bar tender.

"Uh, sir, you gave me way too much money. You're drink was only--," Toya began.

"The rest of that is your tip."

"My tip?"

"Yes."

"But, I didn't do anything!" Toya tried, obviously not knowing how to accept such a gracious tip.

"I wouldn't give you it if you didn't do anything." Kurogane said, "Keep it."

"But I feel like I'm stealing from you!" The man tried.

Kurogane turned to face him, eyes narrowing in slight agitation, "Keep. It."

"Uh...okay...Thank you very much sir!!" Toya bowed awkwardly, "Are you a frequent customer? May I have your name?"

"I come weekly. Names Kurogane."

"It's a pleasure, Kurogane, sir."

Toya gave a soft wave of his hand as Kurogane stood from his seat and made his way towards the exit. He maneuvered his way around the drunkards who were performing acts that would put them to shame when they awoke from their stupor. One man was even starting to strip dance on a pool table while another bunch of drunk men jeered him on, shouting "take it off!" Some were even throwing well earned dollars at the man, some even brave enough to slip it into the mans pants.

Disgusted, Kurogane made his way out of the circus known as a bar and stalked off to his car, which was parked out front, across the street. It was a brown, slightly worn two-seater truck which was already paid off from the big money he won during his fights against big-name winners.

He hopped into the front seat and revved up the engine and sped off into the streets only to slam on his breaks when an elderly man suddenly pulled in front of him going twenty miles under the speed limit. He slammed his hand on the car horn, but the old man didn't seem to hear him and continued on, oblivious.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kurogane decided to stop thinking about the girl, Yuki Kano, and focus on just enjoying himself. He drove himself to Osaka, Japans third largest city besides Tokyo and Yokohama. He had left his car in a parking lot that was available for everyone who decided to move on foot throughout the city. He decided he needed a good, relaxing walk rather than drive around and miss the scenery, it's not everyday that he went to Osaka, so he decided to enjoy the views, sounds, smells, and everything in between.

Currently, he was walking down one of the many streets that were filled with business men who were taking their lunch breaks and people shopping their hearts out while little kids scrambled around the area, playing chase and games of tag. Cars were zooming past him to his left going speeds of up to forty miles per hour and one person going well over fifty.

He shoved his way around a group of women who decided to stop in front of him suddenly and admire some man playing a violin for money. A street performer. Kurogane didn't stop to drop money in the brown hat that lay beside the mans feet as he played out his soul to anyone willing to spare an ear and listen. He made his way out of the crowd of women, but tripped on a raised surface of the sidewalk and did a slight hop forward to catch himself. He glared at the sidewalk and trudged on forward, looking at the shop windows on his right, gazing at the knickknacks and trinkets being sold and even saw a few Sale signs posted in the windows of shops that were about to be closed down for lack of funds.

Then, something caught his attention.

He looked forward and saw a man with blond hair. Kurogane recognized him instantly; it was the one he'd run into at the gas station in Kyoto the other day. The blond was on a cell phone, a smile on his face as he spoke to an obvious friend. One thing that struck Kurogane as being odd was the color of the mans skin. Yes, the man was pale, but this time, he was ghostly white, as though all the blood left for his core to serve his organs and keep him alive. Maybe the man was ill? Kurogane thought, but the thought left him as the man closed up the cell phone and stared out into the traffic.

He watched in complete horror as the man suddenly pivoted forward, his knees buckling under him, throwing him into the street...right in front of a red car racing towards him.

"WATCH OUT!" Kurogane shouted.

Instinctively running forward towards the fallen man, his heart was racing so fast that he felt a sharp pain with every beat. Everything around him seemed to disappear and all he saw around him was blurred colors that took on the shade of gray and the only thing that stuck out was the man laying in the road. That man was the only one he saw. His feet were quick and yet, seemed unbearably slow, pounding on the pavement with intense force. Kurogane could hear every step taken, could feel every vibration the earth made, heard the sound of his heart pounding, the slick movement of his eyes, and even felt air breaking apart to make room for him to reach the man. He stuck a hand out, felt the material of the mans black suit and clamped his fingers around what he could grab and pulled.

Everything returned to normal speed in an instant.

Kurogane and the unconscious man fell backward, landing awkwardly in a clump. The red car sped past, going well over the recommended speed for the road and the sound of concerned voices could be heard from all around him, although his mind couldn't comprehend a word of what the people surrounding him were saying. The only thing he was focused on was the man splayed out in his lap, lifeless.

Kurogane couldn't seem to get over the fact that this man had almost been killed and the fact that he'd just crossed over twenty feet of space in less than a second. How was that possible? Well, they did say that an adrenaline rush could give you super strength, perhaps it also gave super speed as well?

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned to his right.

"Are you alright, sir?" A man wearing an orange construction uniform asked.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"How about your friend?" The man motioned with a tilt of his head.

"He's okay." He answered, not really knowing whether or not the man was okay.

Kurogane stood up slowly, maneuvering the man into his arms, lifting him up bridal style. He noticed the large group of people surrounding him and made his way to leave, they all parted for him, each one whispering words of kindness and care. Questions were asked and none were answered as Kurogane left the group of people, carrying the man along with him.

As he walked back down the street, he allowed himself to stare at the unconscious man in his arms. He new the man was good looking when he first saw him, but up close, the man was beautiful, despite that lack of pigment in his skin. He wish those blue eyes would open, even if just for a second, so he could admire those sapphire jewels, but they didn't allow him the privileged of that. Then, he realized the man was wearing a suit, must be on a business trip or he just moved to Japan looking for jobs as many American's did as soon as they received a visa. Usually the American's would take a job at schools to teach the students English. This man wasn't in the district of any schools, so he must've been looking for jobs of a larger scale...or he was on a business trip and meeting with some higher ups.

Then, he wondered if he should search for the mans car, but then realized he didn't even know if the man was still driving that hunk of junk amber car, he may have gotten another. He decided to just get to his car and figure things out later.

Right now, he had to make sure the man was alright.

He had to get home.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The urge to clean hit him as soon as he got home and dropped the unconscious man on his green leather couch in his living room.

His house was a pigsty.

He picked up the dirty clothes that he had littered on the floor of his living room, socks, pants, shirts, boxers, and his uniform for when he fights. He threw the clothes into the waste basket in his laundry room that sat next to the washer and dryer that he hardly knew how to use. He went into his kitchen, which connected to the living room and reached under the sink cabinets, pulling out disinfectants and surface cleansers and began scrubbing away at the counters in his kitchen, polishing the wood surfaces of his furniture and after that, he vacuumed his floors with his old Kirby that had a layer of dust on its surface, an obvious sign of neglect.

After the cleaning was finished, his usually disorganized home was spotless. His house actually seemed to sparkle, the way they do in those cleansing product commercials where the guy tells you what it can clean and how easy it is to use.

Tomoyo would be proud, he thought to himself.

He went into the living room to check on the sleeping man, making sure he was still breathing, before heading to the laundry room and dumping the clothes of the waste basket into the washer, closing the lid after the last piece of clothing entered. He opened up the cabinets that were up on the wall above his two units and saw the many different kinds of detergents. He found himself at a loss, not knowing which one to use to clean his clothes, so he decided to leave it to Tomoyo next time she broke into his house.

His stomach let out a growl of irritation.

He made his way to his kitchen and pulled out a box of instant chicken flavored Ramen noodles along with a batch of white rice. He grabbed a pot, filled it with about a cup of water and placed it on the stove top. He turned the knob to medium and saw the blue fire spout from beneath the pot. He had to search a little for the rice cooker, which he eventually found laying in the back of his cabinets, forgotten. He placed it on the corner of his counter and filled it with a couple scoops of rice and followed with three cups of water. He closed the lid and flipped the switch, heard a click, and knew his rice was cooking.

He tore open the package of Ramen noodles and dumped the clump into the now boiling water of the pot. Steaming water splashed onto the back of his hand and he pulled away with a hiss, but did nothing more and tossed the package into the bin, but not before snatching the chicken flavor packet from inside.

While he waited for the noodles to separate and cook, he decided to take a peek at the time. He gazed at the round, boring clock that hung on his wall.

5:30pm.

It's been over two hours since he'd returned home with the stranger in tow and the man had yet to awake. Although he'd never say so, Kurogane was starting to grow concerned about the wellbeing of the man. He'd gone to peek at the man every fifteen minutes since they'd been at his home and the mans condition was left unchanged each time, he hadn't even moved once. The only thing that showed that the man was even alive was the soft rise and fall of his chest.

He reached into the top drawer built into his cabinet and pulled out a large wooden spoon and put the tip into the boiling water and began stirring the now soft Ramen noodles in circles, watching as they squirmed around like irregularly long white worms. The water bubbled in the millions, foaming at the very tip-top of the waters surface. Kurogane had to turn off the fire to keep the bubbles as well as the water from overflowing.

A groan was heard from the living room and Kurogane wondered briefly if the man was waking up from his unconsciousness, but ignored it and went to the cabinets and pulled out two white glass plates. He scooped half of the Ramen onto one plate and dumped the rest onto the other, grabbing a cup of rice for each plate before closing the lid to the rice cooker and unplugging it, leaving the remaining rice inside to cool.

He snatched two glass cups and poured himself beer, but left the other empty, seeing as he had no idea what the mans taste in beverage were. He placed his food down onto the table in the place where he always sits and placed the other plate opposite of his, on the other side of the table. Grabbing a set of chopsticks form the drawer, he places one pair on the right side of both plates.

With everything finished and ready to be eaten, Kurogane left for the living room to see if the man had returned to the realm of the living after the many hours of unconsciousness. He stopped just short of entering the living room, eyes widening in a slight mode of panic, eyes darting around the entire span of the room.

The couch was empty.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 7!!

R&R Please!


	8. Name Exchange

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 8 – Name Exchange

* * *

The aromatic scent of cooking rice stirred him from his state of unconsciousness. He blinked his eyes opened, letting the pupils dilate in adjustment to the bright lights glaring down at him from the ceiling above, before sitting up and examining his surroundings. His blue eyes darted from the left to the right, to the sky and to the ground before they settled in the direction where, from what he could see, was a kitchen. He couldn't see anyone, however, he could hear the clattering of pots and pans and could hear the rushed footfalls as the person waltzed around the kitchen.

He maneuvered himself, groaning as a slight bit of dizziness overtook him, before fixing himself on the edge of the green leather couch with his feet on the floor. He held his head in his hands until the wave of dizziness dissipated. He reached into his pockets, making sure he wasn't robbed of anything, before he stood up. The sudden movement caused him to stumbled forward and he narrowly managed to miss running into a very expensive looking black, glass vase with purple, cut-stemmed irises soaking inside. His feet seemed to move on their own, feeling like long sticks of jelly that wouldn't stop wobbling. He moved to the left until he was able to lean against the wall, trying to find a balance for himself.

From the other room, he could hear someone setting two plates on a wooden table along with other various items. Fai moved his legs quickly, knowing that whomever it was could come find him at any time. He managed to leave the room, finding himself in what looked to be an office. A brown desk sat in the corner of the room with a leather spin chair at its foot, a large, rather comfortable looking red couch sat in the center of the room, facing a wooden, old Victorian styled chair. Fai made his way through the room, finding everything suddenly flip-flopping in front of him until he could see two of everything. His stomach jumped and twisted in a way that made him want to puke whatever he had left in his gut from the night before. He saw two sets of Victorian chairs on either side of him and tried to avoid both of the moving images, but sadly, he failed.

"Ah!" He cried out.

Apparently the split chairs that were supposedly on either side of him was actually a single chair right in front of him and as soon as he bumped into it, he found his upper body falling forward, causing him to literally dive-bomb over the chair, slamming his forehead into the tatami matted floor beneath him. He heard the chair fall along with him and winced at the amount of sound he just made in that single moment.

The sound of quick footfalls entered the room and Fai, still lying on his stomach on the floor, lifted his head and looked behind him to see a familiar looking face. A man with black hair that spiked and...red eyes. Fai recognized the man immediately. Before he could move or speak or do anything, the other man rushed to his side, snatching his left arm, pulling it up to inspection, all the while pushing his sleeve up to his elbow. Fai just stared in confusion.

"You're bleeding."

I am? He wondered, but didn't give the other man a reply.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?" The man said, narrowing his eyes.

Fai looked at his arm, seeing a small gash leaking blood and looked to the floor to see a pair of opened scissors. Why hadn't he noticed those before?

"Come on." The man said, pulling him up, "I don't want you bleeding all over the place."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Fai found himself sitting at a wooden, brown table with a white plate of rice and noodles that were a slight bit burnt at the edges. The other mans plate had the same, only, next to it, there was a clear glass of what looked to be beer.

He watched as the other man walked over to his white fridge,

"What do you drink?"

"Uh...water?"

"That a question or a statement?"

"Water." Fai replied, holding back a nasty comment.

He took a glass and took it to the faucet in the sink, filled it up with crystal clear water and dropped it onto the table in front of him. The red-eyed man took a seat across from him, picked up his chopsticks, split them, picked up bits of rice and shoved them into his mouth. Fai grabbed his own chopsticks and pulled at the two combined sticks; instead of pulling them apart, he broke them. He stared at them in his hands and looked up to the man with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that." He laughed nervously.

"Don't apologize."

Fai remained silent in response, not knowing what to say in return. The whole situation was awkward for him, he didn't know this man in yet the man was here feeding him a lovely home cooked meal that was burnt in bits and places, gave up his couch so he could rest peacefully during his unconsciousness and even wrapped his arm when it was bleeding. Fai shifted nervously in his seat, his foot kicked out at the other mans shin and Fai pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing, idiot!"

"Says the man who didn't even apologize for running into me the other day." Fai defended.

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention."

"And you were?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you move?"

"I did." The man growled.

"No you didn't, we crashed."

"I moved, but you decided to stick yourself back in front of me like an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!" Fai shot back.

"Can't even think of a good comeback, eh, foreigner?"

"You--," Fai began.

"Are you the one Yuki Kano hired?"

Well, that was random, Fai thought.

"Who?"

"Did Yuki Kano hire you?"

"Hire me for what? Who's this Yuki person, a boy or a girl?"

"Never mind."

There was an awkward silence and Fai decided to fill up the time by shoving as many noodles into his mouth as possible, filling his cheeks to the brim like a chipmunks.

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

Fai swallowed his mouthful of noodles, quickly, surprising himself when he didn't choke.

"My, my, we're full of questions aren't we, Mr. Black?"

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Aw, but then what am I supposed to call you? You haven't even told me your name yet, silly puppy."

"Excuse me?"

Fai watched in amusement as the mans black brow twitched in agitation.

"You remind me of a big puppy, Mr. Black."

"Kurogane."

"Eh?"

"My name is Kurogane."

"I see..." Fai replied, finishing up his rice, dropping his broken chopsticks onto the plate, "Well, thanks for everything Kuro-chan, but I've got to run."

"You're not going anywhere." Kurogane said.

"I'm not?" Fai asked, coyly.

"No, you're not. I've still got questions."

"Well, sorry Kuro-chu, but your questions will have to wait for another time."

As Fai stood up he felt lightheaded and found his vision blurring into darkness, and felt himself reeling backward and into the chair. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple times before the black that blurred his vision vanished. Looking up, he noticed that Kurogane was smirking at him in barely contained amusement.

"You can't even stand up without falling down." The other man said, standing from his seat, "You're staying here for the night."

"I am NOT staying here the night."

Kurogane lifted a brow, "And how do you plan to get out of here if you can't even stand up?"

"I...uh..." Fai closed his mouth and resorted to glaring at the man in front of him.

"Your name."

"What?" Fai asked.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Fai."

"Fai?"

"Yep. Won't do you any good though, knowing my name."

"Why's that?" Kurogane questioned.

"I'm not staying in Japan much longer. I was only here for a business trip."

"For what company?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions for having just met me."

Kurogane remained silent before gathering the plates from the table and disposing of them into the large sink that seemed to swallow everything up. He walked back over to Fai and gripped his arm, pulling him up to his feet.

"What are you--," Fai started.

"I'm tired and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you be by yourself in my house."

"Aw, Kuro-chu doesn't trust me?" Fai grinned.

"Not with that smile, no."

The smile remained, albeit, faltering for a mere second.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_FAI!_"

Fai pulled his cell phone away from his ear the instant the concerned cry came through. Apparently someone was worried for him and with that thought in mind he felt a pang of guilt creep in.

"_Hello to you too, Chi._"

"_Are you alright? Ms. Ichihara told me that she'd been trying to call you all day long and you hadn't picked up once._"

Fai watched as Kurogane rolled out a rather large, fluffy blue sleeping bag across the floor.

"_I'm perfectly fine!_" He replied.

"Liar." Kurogane whispered to himself, before covering it up with a cough.

Fai shot a glare at the man when he wasn't looking, before placing a carefully constructed smile onto his face. It seems Kurogane could understand English, Fai briefly wondered if the man could speak it as well as understand it. He'd have to find out another time...actually, he'd never find out. He wasn't planning on ever seeing the man again after tonight.

"_Is someone there, Fai?_" Chi asked, obviously hearing the cough.

"_Uh, no, that's just the television._" Fai covered.

"_Oh? What are you watching!? I was just watching some cartoons._"

Fai couldn't help but chuckle a bit, Chi was just so innocent, even at the age of 16. She still loved cartoons, stuffed animals, dolls, and the like. She'd make Fai watch some of her favorite cartoons whenever he had the time and he'd go and pretend to enjoy them with her.

"_I'm just watching the news._"

"_That's boring._" Chi giggled.

"_Very boring, but at this hotel there's nothing to watch! It's a horrible dilemma._" Fai dramatized.

She laughed, "_Oh, that's not good._"

"_No it's not, but I'll get to watch many cartoons with you when I return._"

"_I can't wait!_" There was a pause, "_Fai? I'm sorry, I've got to go, my mom is calling me._"

"_Alright Chi. Take care._"

"_You to Fai! ...and I'm glad you're alright._" She hung up.

Fai closed his phone and turned it off for the night, pocketing it, before looking over and admiring Kurogane's work on his 'bed'. The sleeping bag was splayed out with a small, red blanket over the top and a white pillow at the head.

"Aw, Kuro-chu made it look so comfy!"

"Shut up and get to sleep." The man huffed before adding, "You need it."

I do? Fai looked over at the man as he climbed into his own bed, covering himself up with thick, warm sheets that seemed to swallow him up, and clicked off the lamp that sat next to the bed. With the room dark, Fai was able to let the smile fall from his face, crawling into the sleeping bag that was set out for him and sinking into its depths, cocooning himself until he felt safe.

He fell asleep minutes later.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"So, what were you doing out in Kyoto?" The man asked.

"Oh, uh..." Fai struggled for a lie, "I got drunk and woke up in a pile of bushes."

The man gave a nod, "I hate when that happens."

"Yeah..." He sighed, "Me too..."

The man slammed on his brakes suddenly, causing Fai to jerk forward, nearly hitting the dashboard with his face if it weren't for his seatbelt. The man cursed the motorist that pulled in front of him without a signal, honking his horn in disapproval. Fai crouched low into his seat, covering his face with his hand a slight, not wanting to attract unwanted attention because of the man next to him who had obvious road-rage issues.

Fai, at the moment, was hitchhiking. A sad reality, it was. Apparently his rental car was still back in Osaka, which was where Kurogane had abducted him and he didn't have any way to get back to his hotel, unless he walked, which would've taken him half the day or more. So, despite all the dangers of getting into a car with a stranger, Fai had hopped into the first car that pulled up to him.

He had been so desperate to get out of Kyoto, the place of Kurogane's residence, because he wanted to leave without Kurogane knowing, meaning, he wanted to leave early while the man was still snoozing in bed.

He rubbed his left arm, feeling the bandages that wrapped around his wound and remembered how gentle Kurogane was when he was tending to the wound. He felt himself blushing, shaking his head to erase all thoughts on the subject. How could he think like that? He didn't even know the man in yet he already found himself with an attraction? Not good.

"Something the matter?"

Fai looked over, "Nope!"

"Your face got red. Having one of them nasty hangovers?"

"I guess."

"You should drink some coffee when you get home. Cures the ache." The man said.

Fai nodded, "I'll do that".

The car pulled up into a parking lot before coming to a complete stop. Fai unbuckled himself from the seat, reaching for the door handle and pulling the door opened, turning back to the man. He gave a small smile, noticing the driver had a rather large, golden nose ring with a dragon skull at the end, he had to wonder if the man had ever had the misfortune of having snot stick to it.

"This the hotel?"

"Yes, thank you for the ride." Fai grinned, pulling out a wad of cash as he hopped out of the car.

"You don't have to pay me."

"Oh, but-,"

"No buts, you keep that money." The man smiled, "You paid me enough by having a chat with me. It's not everyday an old guy like me can talk with a pretty little thing like you."

Pretty...little...thing? Did the man think he was a girl?

"Uh...sir? I'm a man."

"I know that."

"Oh..." Fai was speechless, "Okay then..."

A minute of silence passed and Fai found it to be quite unnerving and awkward. He was very thankful when the man finally spoke up.

"Well, I should be heading off. It was a pleasure speaking with you." The man smiled, "Take care now."

"You too. Thanks again."

Fai just stood for a minute, watching after the rusty truck as it sped away, before he composed himself and waltzed down to the entrance of the hotel, entering the lobby. The women working at the front desk waved at him, giggling a slight bit and Fai waved back at them, causing all of them to blush. He made his way to the finger-marked, silver doors of the elevator and made his way up to the second floor, where he got off and sped through the hallways paved with red carpet until he reached his door.

"Finally..." He sighed, pleased.

He reached into his the right pocket of his coat and froze.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening." He panicked.

He reached into his other pockets, pulling out everything he had stashed away. His money, wallet, cell phone, car keys, and a candy wrapper lay on the floor, all his pockets were emptied. His hotel keys were missing...and along with that...his identification. He knew he should have stuck it into his wallet.

"Where...what..." Trying to find a way to rationalize their disappearance.

Then it clicked.

"Kurogane."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 8!

R&R Please!


	9. Do You like Coffee?

**Pure Magic  
**

Chapter 9 – Do you like Coffee?

* * *

"Have you seen him before?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo stared at the plastic bit in her delicate hands, eyes narrowing as she searched the innards of her mind for information of the past. Kurogane looked to his right to see a group of five people entering the small coffee house, a single waitress bringing them to the table behind Tomoyo, who was oblivious. Kurogane watched as she began to fiddle with the edges of the card, choosing this moment to hum a tune that sounded suspiciously like a love song.

"Well?" He urged.

She grinned, "Nope, unfortunately for me, I've never seen him in my life."

Kurogane swiped the Identification Card from her, "Then don't take so long to answer. It's annoying."

Tomoyo decided to ignore that statement, "Well, I can understand why you took him home with you. He's a cutie!"

"I didn't bring him home because of that."

"No?"

"No."

"Then why did you bring him home?"

"I told you before, he fainted in the middle of the street. Damn fool was almost run over by a car."

"Language, Kurogane." She shook her finger, warningly, "It's rude to use such vulgar words in front of a lady."

"What lady?"

Tomoyo shot him a glare, to which Kurogane countered with a smirk.

"Anyway, back to my question. Why did you bring him home?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, he--,"

"Passed out, was almost hit by a car, blah, blah, blah...Seriously, you could've just taken him to the local hospital and left him there."

Kurogane stopped any and all replies that were about to leave his mouth. Why did he bring the man home? He just had a feeling...it wasn't anything he could ever explain. He didn't even know what to call it. Sure, the man was attractive, but it just wasn't what caused him to take him home...it was something else...a connection?

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Do I hear a weakness?" Tomoyo teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, whatever the reason is, I believe it's fate that the two of you met."

"Why do you say that?"

"First, you bumped into him at a gas station, right?" She paused, watching him nod, "Then you save him from being hit by a car!"

"And?"

"You take him home, care for him. He leaves before you wake up and what do you find? His hotel key and identification. It's destiny. The two of you are supposed to meet again!"

"It's just coincidence." Kurogane countered.

"Is it?" She grinned.

"Yes."

"Can you prove it?"

"No." He mumbled.

"Then how do you know it's not?"

"My common sense tells me. It's also telling me that you're a nut case."

Tomoyo stirred the silver spoon in her mug, causing the black coffee to spiral with the melted, white cream, creating a beautiful, delicate swirl. She admired her work with the coffee before turning her attention to Kurogane who was playing with the edge of the plastic table, picking at it. She watched as tiny bits peeled away and fell to the ground.

"What was his name again?" She asked.

"Fai."

"You should go to the hotel. Without his ID, he probably can't even get a new set of keys. I am sure he's waiting outside of his room in a panic."

"Probably." Kurogane said.

"Plus, it's obvious he's a foreigner. He probably doesn't know where to go."

That's true, Kurogane thought. He pulled out the key and took a look at the plastic card attached to the handle before tossing it over to Tomoyo; it landed inches from her coffee mug. She picked it up and looked at the green plastic, reading the golden words printed on it.

"You know where it is?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I've never been to it, it's quite an expensive hotel." She paused, "It's a five-star, westernized hotel, so this Fai must have some money on him...either that or his company is paying for him."

"I don't give a -," He started.

"Kurogane." She warned.

"I don't care about the star rating or anything else. Just tell me where it is."

"Well, aren't you full of sunshine and roses." She teased, "It's up in Kobe. If you take a bullet train, it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

Tomoyo threw the key over to Kurogane who caught it with one hand before letting it fall onto the table top. The clatter the key made caused a waiter serving the table behind Tomoyo to nearly drop a balanced tray full of drinks on the people seated. Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle, slightly disappointed that they didn't actually fall on the customers.

"What's so funny?" Tomoyo looked back.

"Nothing."

She gave a huffed, puffing up her cheeks in agitation, before releasing a soft sight. Her beautiful orbs gazed into Kurogane's soul, narrowing a few centimeters, a small smirk forming the corner of her right lip.

"So, you going to return those or am I going to have to do it for you?"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He walked through the automatic, sliding glass doors of Mizumi Hotel, entering a large, circular lobby with luscious, red carpeting that stretched across the entire perimeter of the room. A tall, bronze statue of a beautiful kimono clad woman holding a sun umbrella above her head, her hand up, palm outward, as though she were waving to anyone entering the hotel, sat in the center of the room. Kurogane walked up to the front desk that was against the wall, half rounded, and opened at the sides. Two women sat at the front desk, a chubby one with died red hair and a stick thin, walking skeleton with thin, black hair and a nose ring.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The chubby one asked.

"Does a man named Fai stay here?"

"Can you give me the last name?"

Kurogane fished through his pockets and pulled out the rectangular plastic, gazing at the ID. It was Fai's ID, of course, he'd found it lying on the floor next to the sleeping bag that the man had slept in last night.

"Fai D. Flowright." He read.

"Alright, give me just a second, please."

The woman typed information into the computer, her fingers flying across the keyboard with fast clicks. Kurogane had trouble keeping up with the placing of her fingers, wanting to know exactly what she was typing in.

"Yes. There is a Fai Flowright currently registered in our system. He's in room 35, second floor."

"Thanks." Kurogane mumbled, glad he'd found the correct hotel.

"You're most welcome." She bowed, unfortunately the gesture wasn't returned.

He pushed himself away from the desk and stalked down the lobby, feeling the lush carpet squish with every step. It annoyed him to no end. He made his way to the elevators that lay embedded in the wall and pressed the discolored, white button with the arrow pointing upward. It took a little over a second, but the doors opened and Kurogane waited for the many people to exit the small space before entering himself, thankful that no one else was joining him in his upward ride. He felt the jerk of the elevator as it stopped at the correct floor, securing itself before the doors slid opened. He walked out of the space and into the large, empty hallway. He glanced at the doors and saw the receding and increasing numbers. He followed the increasing numbers that began at 15 from where he stood. He counted up as he passed each door, finding himself grow a slight bit nervous with each step. He didn't understand why he felt nervous, it made no sense because he had no reason for it. Perhaps it was because the man had left without saying anything? Who knows.

"This is it." He muttered.

He planted himself in front of the door marked 35. He pulled out the hotel key and placed it into the lock, turning it until a click was emitted, before he pulled it out and pocketed it. He didn't swipe the mans key, no, he had found it lying on the ground next to the mans identification card. Hopefully Fai hadn't called the police on him for theft because he was sure that's what the man was probably thinking when he found out he was missing two items.

Turning the knob he walked inside, flinching a slight at the squeak made by the door as moved along with his hand. He stepped inside after looking around, making sure no one thought he was breaking in, and shut the door behind him. There was a large, king sized bed in the center of the room, the head pushed against the wall, two side tables on either side with lamps of golden bronze and white frilled shades. A large desk sat in the far off corner, next to the window; a salmon colored folder sat atop with papers spread out all over, one even lay on the floor. Apparently the man had some homework during his trip. He saw a room connecting with the bedroom and walked in, finding himself amazed when he was confronted with a kitchen of marbles counter-tops and white floors of expensive stone.

"Ridiculous" He mumbled.

It had been obvious to him that Mizumi Hotel was of high class, five-stars, just as Tomoyo had said, but he never would've thought that each room held its own kitchen. That was just absurd! What if someone left the stove on and caught the entire building on fire? He walked over to the mans fridge and pulled it opened, surprised when he was it was freshly stocked with soda cans, some green vegetables and multicolored fruits. No beer, he thought sadly. He reached inside and pulled out a soda can, walking back out of the kitchen and into the main room, sitting on the red, leather couch that sat in the opposite corner of the desk. The soda can hissed when he pulled the silver top off, pulled it to his lips and took a sip, testing the drink.

In an instant, he decided he hated soda.

Standing up, he set the can on one of the side tables next to the bed and walked over to the desk, picking up a paper that was splayed atop the salmon folder along with many other papers. He let his eyes scan the entire spread of words on the sheet, he growled a slight, finding himself having trouble reading 5 percent of the words. Sure, he was fluent in English, but he was still having some trouble with the writing style, it was the one thing of learning the language that he found to be extremely tedious. He was thankful he had at least 95 percent of it down, there were just those few words that seemed to give him trouble.

"You know, what you're doing is considered a violation of the 4th Amendment of the constitution, which protects privacy." A voice claimed.

Kurogane turned around, finding his face grow hot when he saw the blond man standing in front of him in nothing more than a pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulder to catch droplets from his wet hair. Kurogane guessed the man had just taken a shower, which was the reason the other man probably didn't even hear him enter. He couldn't help but swallow the other man up with his eyes, absorbing every inch of his thin, somewhat toned stomach and chest.

"I'm not American, so it doesn't apply to me."

"Whether or not you can read those papers, I ask that you put them back down. Those are important documents and if you mess with them they'll get out of order."

Out of order? Kurogane looked incredulously at the papers that were everywhere across the desk. To him, the papers were in disorder and chaos, they had no filing system, weren't at all in chronological order or anything, they were just...there, stacked on top of a salmon colored folder.

"Whatever." Kurogane replied, dropping the paper back into place.

He watched as the blond man walked over to the closet, opened it up and pulled out a white, over-sized t-shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping the towel to the floor. Kurogane couldn't help but stare at the mans backside for a moment before the shirt covered it, but quickly jerked his attention to the right as soon as the man looked over. He found himself staring at a crack in the wall.

"How did you get in?" He asked Fai, turning his attention away from the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get into your room? You can't get another key unless you have ID, which you didn't because I had it."

"Oh that?"

There was a slight pause and Kurogane waited until the man had chosen his words properly. Apparently that wasn't what Fai was doing, as the blond had suddenly started picking up his wet towel and folding it up, dropping it into a plastic bin that looked as though it had cost less than a couple cents.

"Well?" Kurogane urged.

"I picked the lock." Fai replied as though it were nothing.

"So, are you an ex-thief or something?"

"Who knows?" He smiled.

Kurogane chose not to reply to that, knowing full well that anything he said would not be anything pleasant. He picked the ID card and key from his pocket, holding it out to the other man.

"Here."

The blond seemed shocked, "Thank you."

After taking the items from the other man, Fai tossed them onto the perfectly made bed centered in the middle of the room. He walked into the kitchen, leaving Kurogane to himself, not knowing whether he should follow or not. It's not like he could do as he pleased, this wasn't his place. He pulled out his cell phone, a black razor, and flipped it opened to look at the time. Quarter to one, he'd already been at the apartment for ten minutes.

"Here you go."

Kurogane looked up from his phone at Fai, who had come within a foot of him, holding out a green bag of munchies with a small smile on his face. He took the bag none too gently and pocketed his cell phone, taking a seat at the desk chair that was slightly pulled out of place. Fai had chosen to sit down at the large, red sofa, opening his bag and pulling out a single, chocolate koala cookie and nibbling on it. Kurogane recognized the snacks immediately.

"You bought those at the gas station in Kyoto."

Fai swallowed the food, eyes widening a slight in disbelief, "You pay attention to the strangest things."

"I guess I do." He admitted.

Kurogane tore open his bag of snacks and lifted up a single cookie to his nose, giving it a sniff before popping it into his mouth with a crunch. He had to admit, despite not caring much for sweets, it was fairly decent. He looked into the depths of the bag as he reached for another cookie, seeing many of them in pieces, probably from when the blond had dropped them on the cement during their first meeting.

He looked over at Fai, letting his eyes grace every inch of his face, wandering to his luscious blond hair and to those beautiful, deep blue eyes that seemed to speak a million words in a second and down to those beautiful, kissable lips. He was thankful the blond was too busy with the chocolate snacks to notice him staring.

"Fai."

"Uh...yes?" He obviously hadn't expected Kurogane to remember his name.

"Do you like coffee?"

"Yes..." He said, hesitantly, "Why do you ask?"

Kurogane just smiled.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 9!!

R&R Please!


	10. A Lie of Progress

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 10 – A Lie of Progress

* * *

"_He invited you out to coffee_?"

"_Yep! I'm actually about to head out in ten minutes_." Fai replied, smiling.

He balanced the cell phone between his shoulder and chin, pulling on a small, white jacket with a hood over his sky blue t-shirt. He still couldn't believe Kurogane had asked him out for coffee yesterday, it was so random and totally unexpected, but not unwanted.

"_I see_." Yuuko paused, "_So, Fai. Let me ask you this._"

"_What is it?_"

"_Is he the reason you didn't answer your phone two days ago?_"

"_Ah, well, sort of...yes._" Fai struggled for an answer, its not like he could just tell her he collapsed and was nearly struck by a car.

"_You sly fox. You got him in bed didn't you?_"

"_What?_" Fai blushed red, "_NO! We practically just met!_"

"_Didn't stop you before_."

"_I was drunk_."

"_It still counts_."

Fai frowned slightly.

"_So, is he cute?" _She asked.

"_Well...yes."_

"_I wish I could see him."_

He chuckled in reply.

"_Well, anyway, while you're on your "date", I will be heading out for a business meeting with our colleagues about the new buildings going up in town._" She said.

"_It's not a date. It's just...a friendly outing._" Fai explained, "_The guy is obviously not gay._"

"_Fai, you could turn any straight man gay._"

Fai wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, so he kept quiet, slipping his feet into his white sneakers, tapping the tip-toe of his shoe on the floor behind him to get his foot in proper place.

"_Oh, before I forget, Sir Ashura has a new set date for those documents._"

"_Please tell me you're joking_."

"_I'm joking_." Yuuko said seriously.

"_Really?_"

"_No._"

"_When is the due date, then?_"

"_This is going to be hard, but you've got until midnight, your time_."

Fai gasped, "_Tonight!?_"

"_Unfortunately, so if you were planning on having another sleep over with your boyfriend then I'd hold off until tomorrow."_

"_He's not my boyfriend!" _Fai argued.

"_Fai_?"

"_Uh...Yes_?"

"_It's past ten minutes._"

"_WHAT?_" Fai looked at the clock.

10:30am.

Kurogane would be coming any minute now.

"_Have fun on your date, Fai. Tell me all about it later. Right now, I need to get to sleep, it's 11:30pm over here._" She chuckled.

"_Good night, Yuuko._" Fai smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

He clicked his cell phone closed and rushed to snatch his hotel key, slipping it into his pocket along with his thin, brown wallet. He hurried off to the bathroom and opened the top right drawer and pulled out a comb. He pulled it through his hair, making sure to get out all the knots and tangles before tossing it back in. He turned on the faucet and cupped his hands together, letting water build up before he splashed his face. The cold water woke him up a little more and he grabbed the clean towel from the corner rack and wiped his face dry.

He dropped the towel onto the white marble counter, leaving it a mess, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked okay, not the best, but not bad either. He hoped he wasn't dressing too sloppy, he'd never been to a coffee shop in Japan, was it like any other coffee shop in the United States? What if he was overdressing? He wanted to look nice, but not too nice, just nice enough so he might draw Kurogane's attention.

There was a harsh knock on the door and Fai stopped everything. He checked the mirror once more before heading over to the door, throwing opened the locks. When the door opened, he found himself greeted by the most handsome specimen of man he'd ever seen.

"Good morning, Kuro-bu."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Fai hated to admit it, but he envied the coffee mug at the moment. He and Kurogane were seated at a table in an open corner of the coffee house, known as "Fuuma's House", chatting away, coffee mugs filled to the brim for each of them and fluffy, white bread in a basket centered on the table. Kurogane, to this point, had not stopped touching his mug.

"Ashura & Co.?" Kurogane asked, looking up from his drink.

"Mm, yep. It's an insurance company." Fai replied, watching those tanned hands caress the white, rounded handle of the mug.

Kurogane lifted his drink to his lips, taking a deep long sip of his bitter, black coffee. Yes, Fai really envied that mug. He watched as the mans pink tongue swiped at the edge of the top as some liquid spilled over and down the side. Fai felt his face heat up, eyes widening, before he looked away and focused on his own neglected coffee.

"So what kind of job do you have that takes you over seas?"

"Oh, uh," Fai found himself unable to think, "I-uh...I'm a Director of Purchasing and Director of Negotiations."

"Both?"

"Yep." Fai smiled. "The two seemed to work hand-in-hand."

"I'm impressed. Two jobs at a single company."

"I guess." He stirred his coffee before looking up, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a swordsman."

"Swordsman? They actually have jobs like that?"

"Yeah."

"With real swords?" Fai leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"Of course." Kurogane said, "What else would you use?"

"Don't you get hurt?"

"I've gotten my share of sliced limbs, but nothing to the extreme."

"Has anyone ever died?"

The table became silent. Kurogane stared at the blond with widened eyes, as though he hadn't expected him to ask such a question. The silence lasted an entire minute, which became the longest minute of Fai's life. He was just about to change the subject and lighten the mood when the man finally spoke.

"Well, once, yes." He began, "We wear armor that covers our vital parts. The man who died wasn't wearing the required armor and a sword pierced his heart."

Fai wished he hadn't asked, "Sorry."

"It's not like I knew the guy." Kurogane mumbled, "It was his own fault anyway."

"That's true." He replied, stirring his coffee, "So, does your girlfriend watch your fights?"

"I don't have one."

Fai seemed shocked, but was pleased to hear that, "I see. Wife then?"

Kurogane held up his left hand, wriggling his fingers in front of Fai's face with a bored, uncaring expression on his face. Fai tilted his head in confusion. What was he supposed to be looking at?

"Am I wearing a ring?"

"No."

"There you go."

"I am sorry for assuming." Fai smiled slightly.

"Do I look like I care?"

Fai decided to ignore that and allowed his eyes to gaze momentarily into those deep red orbs before turning his attention away to the bread basket in the center of the table. He plucked a round, squishy roll and took a bite.

"So, you come here often?" He asked around a mouthful.

"The Coffee House?"

"Yeah." Fai nodded.

"Occasionally. Tomoyo usually drags me here when she wants to talk about life."

"Tomoyo?"

"An old friend." Kurogane answered.

Fai wondered what feelings Kurogane had for his 'old friend', whether it was really one of friendship or one of love. To distract himself from such thoughts, he picked up his mug and took a giant sip, letting the hot, bitter substance run into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. He swallowed it all in one gulp and regretted it instantly.

He started to choke.

"Oi! Oi! Are you alright?" Kurogane jumped up from his seat.

Fai, having a coughing fit, doubled over on himself, clutching his throat in pain, dropping his bread roll to the ground. He felt tears brim the corners of his eyes and could feel his face flush in embarrassment. It had gone down the wrong tube and now he was sputtering and coughing like an idiot! Suddenly, he felt the warmth of a hand on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly, his coughing fit ceased immediately as he tensed up.

"Don't do that again, idiot." Kurogane grunted.

"Sorry about that." Fai chuckled, sitting up again, "Seems to have gone down the wrong tube."

The swordsman said nothing in reply and took a sip of his own drink as he seated himself in his own chair. Fai felt horrible, he'd probably just ruined the day for the guy because of his stupidity, he had to do something to make things better.

"So..." Fai tried, but couldn't pull out any words to follow.

"Got any plans for later?"

"Eh? What?" He asked, eyes widening.

"What are you doing later?" Kurogane repeated himself.

"Uh...I don't know. Nothing?"

"Want to come to my place for dinner?"

"Your...place?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo is coming over to cook. Plus, she wants to meet you."

"You've talked about me?" Now this was interesting.

"Of course. I had to find out where your hotel was to return your stuff."

"Right, of course." I should have guessed, Fai thought.

He stirred his coffee, wondering if he should try to drink it again and risk choking or leave it be. Such a hard decision, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. To drink or not to drink, that is the question, he thought to himself with sarcastic humor.

"Well?" Kurogane startled him from his thoughts.

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"So you forgot the question already?" The man chuckled, "Do you want to come for dinner?"

"Actually, I'd lo-," He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

How could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry," He smiled, "I won't be able to."

"I thought you said you didn't have anything planned."

"Did I?" He tried to play it off.

"Yes."

"Then I've forgotten. I have paperwork to be faxed to the States by midnight."

Fai, feeling as though he'd messed up again, stood from his seat, smiling. He pulled out his wallet, flipped it opened and dumped a couple of dollars onto the table top, next to his coffee.

"Thank you for inviting me today." Fai grinned, "...I should go now."

He turned to walk out of the coffee house when the deep, husky voice of Kurogane stopped him.

"How do you plan to get home?"

Fai turned back, "Drive?"

"With what? Your rental is in Osaka, remember?"

Oh...right, he'd forgotten. Fai laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked back to the table and took his seat.

"I guess I forgot."

"You guess?"

Fai just grinned, beating himself up on the inside.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"You have to have all of these signed and finished by midnight?"

"Yep!" Fai grinned.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

Kurogane didn't answer him, picking up a stack of papers from the desktop and staring at them, reading bits of words on each page. He had driven Fai back to his hotel after they had finish their coffee and, of course, Kurogane insisted on knowing the reason for why he wouldn't be able to attend dinner.

"You're trying to lower the price of materials?"

"Remember yesterday, Kuro-pyon? I told you not to read those."

"Like I care?" Kurogane snapped.

Fai flinched a bit, but smiled widely, pulling the papers from Kurogane's grasp, dropping them back onto the table. He walked between the man and the desk, raised his hands, palm up, and gave Kurogane a small, nudge away from the desk.

"Kuro-myu, you should probably head home now. It'll be really boring watching me work on those papers."

Kurogane stared at Fai for a moment, those red eyes burrowing themselves into the depths of his soul, reaching for the unreachable, until they looked away towards the door that was left slightly ajar when they entered the hotel room.

"Kuro-rin."

"Stop calling me that." The man growled.

"Tomorrow..." Fai stopped, trying to find the correct set of words.

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to...go for lunch?"

Kurogane smiled and the sight of it gave Fai goosebumps.

"Sure," He said, "Give me your number."

"In exchange, I'd like to get your number."

Another smile and Fai felt like he was on cloud nine. Could this mean Kurogane liked him back? He tried not to let himself hope, but he couldn't help it. Fai grabbed a pen from his table and wrote his number on a torn piece of scratch paper that was on the floor, while Kurogane wrote his number on the palm of Fai's hand.

With that done, Kurogane walked towards the door.

"Later." He nodded towards Fai.

"See you tomorrow, Kuro-pipi."

The door closed behind the man and Fai clutched his hand to his chest, the one that Kurogane had written his number on. Was it love? No, Fai thought to himself, it's just a crush. He couldn't fall in love with Kurogane because if he did then it could destroy everything.

His cell phone rang and Fai's first thought was,

"Kuro-pu?" He whispered to himself, grinning ear to ear.

He answered his phone, "Hello?"

"_English, Flowright."_

"_Sir Ashura!? I apologize!_" What was he calling for?

"_How did your meeting with Yoshimoto Daikazouku go_?"

Crap, Fai thought, "_It went...well._"

He couldn't believe he had just lied to his boss. Not that he hadn't lied before, it's just he'd never lied about something so big before. If he was caught, he could lose his job!

"_So, he will be selling his company to me._"

"_Not quite. I've got several more meetings to attend to before he said he'd sign over the company rights to you._"

"_You were scheduled to return in two days, were you not_?"

"_I was._" Fai answered.

"_You have my permission to stay for a week_."

"_Thank you, Sir._"

"_However, if the papers aren't signed for the selling of that company by the time you are to return, then there will be consequences._"

"_I understand, Sir._"

"_Don't be late with those documents either, Flowright._" Sir Ashura warned, "_Or else._"

"_Understood. Thank you, Sir_."

"_You are to call me the moment those papers are signed._"

"_Of course._"

"_Don't disappoint me_."

Sir Ashura hung up.

Slightly shaken from the conversation, Fai allowed himself to collapse onto his knees, staring at the ground with wide eyes. He just lied to Sir Ashura about his progress with Yoshimoto Daikazouku. He had to find some way to get another meeting with Mr. Yoshimoto and, hopefully, different executives. He had to make good on his lie or else his job would be something of the past.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed.

He pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to his desk, staring down at the documents that taunted him, before reaching for the off-white phone in the far right corner and dialed for the front desk.

"Rin Hamasuki speaking." A woman introduced.

"Yes, this is Fai D. Flowright of room 35, second floor."

"How may I be of service, Mr. Flowright?"

"I need a fax machine."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 10!!

R&R Please!


	11. A Game of Age

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 11 – The Game of Age

* * *

"It's a shame he couldn't come for dinner." Tomoyo sighed, popping a sushi roll into her mouth, "I really wanted to see him in person, plus he's missing my famous sushi roll a la carte!"

She collected a bundle of white rice with her chopsticks, a few stray grains fell back to her plate to safety. Kurogane could just picture all the ones that didn't escape screaming for their lives. He found it rather funny.

"Yeah..." He said, unfocused.

"Aw, is Kurogane upset?" She teased, pointing her chopsticks at his face, letting all the rice fall from her chopstick grip.

"Hell no!" He snapped at attention, slamming a clenched fist onto the table.

"Language!"

"Shut up!"

Kurogane snatched the clear glass next to him and took a mouthful of beer into his mouth, swallowing it, before slamming the glass down onto the table. Some liquid spilled over the sides of the glass and onto the table, creating a small puddle. He watched as the liquid seemed to be absorbed into the table, almost as though it were drinking it.

"You're going to destroy that table one day...and that glass." Tomoyo said, shaking her head.

"Like I care?"

As though he hadn't said anything she smiled,

"By the way. I found out some stuff about Yuki Kano."

"What?"

"She lives in Tokyo."

Kurogane stopped, chopsticks full of rice paused just before entering his mouth. He kept his arm in position as he asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. There were no Yuki Kano's in Kyoto." She replied, nibbling a sushi roll.

Kurogane shoved the rice into his mouth, letting his arm fall to the table.

"Her husband must be some big-shot." He said.

"I agree. I mean, what kind of guy would let their wife travel from Tokyo to Kyoto? That's such a long way!"

"Thanks for looking into that." He smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll try and find out her husbands name, but so far he's a mystery."

"Must be wanted by the police."

"Could he be the Japanese Mafia?"

"I doubt it."

Tomoyo frowned at her idea being struck down so quickly and took a sip of water from the glass beside her plate, setting it down with grace and ease.

Kurogane let out a sudden, barely audible sigh that didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"You really care, huh?" Tomoyo asked, thoughtfully.

"About what?" He shot back, confused.

"You care that Fai didn't come."

Kurogane chose not to answer, shoving rice into his mouth angrily, chomping down as though he were killing each and every little grain, creating mush in his mouth, before swallowing it all like a predator. He glowered at Tomoyo.

"I knew it." She grinned knowingly.

Kurogane turned away to look out the window, gazing at the stars as though they were bombs about to be dropped upon the world.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Tomoyo asked.

He looked back over at his friend, glancing into her eyes for just a second before his focus went to his beer. He grabbed it and took another sip before gently setting it onto the table, as though, the slightest angry movement would cause him to explode.

"I guess..."

"Well, he asked you to go with him for lunch tomorrow...he must like you back or else he would've given you the boot." She tried.

"I know."

"I am surprised you've actually grown attached to someone in such a short time...you've never done that before. This, Fai, must be a very special person for you to get so attached so quick."

"Yeah..."

He is special.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

When Kurogane awoke, it wasn't to his alarm clock. In fact, he'd beat his alarm by thirty minutes and ten seconds. It was odd, he'd never woken up so early in his life, except those times when Tomoyo decided to pop in and make him breakfast at five in the morning.

Perhaps he'd woken up because he was having a nightmare of cannibalistic zombies attacking him, or even that his bed was like an oven...or even, it could be because he was so anxious to meet Fai for lunch. He wasn't sure, perhaps it was a combination of all three.

Kurogane pondered this as he took a bite of an All-American grilled cheese sandwich, pulling away and having the stretching cheese follow him. He tried to bite the cheese away, making it look as though he were playing jump rope with his sandwich. With his fingers he plucked the cheese away and let it drop back onto the plate as he chewed.

"Kuro-bu?"

His red eyes glanced from the food and across the table at the sexy little blond sitting opposite of him.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Fai asked, pillowing his head in his hands.

Before he could stop himself, he replied,

"Sleep".

Fai's head popped up from it's nestling place in his hands and he gave a small smile. Kurogane found himself hating that smile.

"If you want to sleep then you don't have to stay here. You can go home."

"I want to be here." Kurogane stated.

"Aren't you tired, though?"

"No."

"But you were thinking of sleep."

"Look." He snapped, "You asked me what I was thinking and I answered. What I think isn't always what I want."

Fai looked down at his plate of a half-eaten turkey sandwich, reaching out with his thin, slender fingers and poked it, as though it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Kurogane frowned slightly, knowing full well that Fai was probably degrading himself.

"I'm sorry." Fai tried to smile.

"Don't apologize."

"I'm so—I mean...okay."

"That's better." Kurogane nodded, tearing off a corner of his food.

"By the way...I was wondering."

"Yeah?" He popped the torn piece into his mouth, noting the hesitation.

"Can you take me out to Osaka so I can get my rental car?" Fai asked.

"Sure. I can take you to your car after lunch."

"Actually." Fai began, "Could you just drop me off at the front of the car lot?"

Kurogane looked Fai in the eyes, "Wouldn't it be easier for me to take you to your car? That's a huge lot."

"Well..." Blue eyes traveled down to the plate of food, "I have to do something."

"Something?" Kurogane asked.

"I have to meet someone."

Kurogane scrutinized him.

"No one important." Fai quickly added.

He had caught the lie instantly. He opened his mouth, about to speak when--

"Excuse me. I apologize for interrupting." A voice came from the side.

Kurogane looked up with agitation while Fai gazed up in both curiosity and relief. The waiter that stood to the side of them was young, around their ages with black hair and eyes the color of Tomoyo's. Kurogane wondered for a moment, just a moment, if Tomoyo had a long lost sibling. Then, as an after-thought, he wondered how old Fai was. Could he really compare the two if he didn't even know his age?

"My name is Kamui. Your previous waiter had to leave early, so I'll be serving you for the rest of your time here."

"It's a pleasure, Kamui!" Fai exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Kurogane watched as the two engaged in a casual conversation about chocolate desserts, eyes focused on Fai, watching each and every movement in his face, every bit of emotion that flitted by unnoticed. One thing he noticed about Fai in that moment was that the man was stalling. For what, though?

"Oi." He interrupted.

"Eh?" Fai looked up, head tilted in question.

"Thanks and all, but we're about done here." He spoke to Kamui.

The man gave a swift nod, "Of course. I apologize for my intrusion. I'll have someone give you the bill."

He stalked off, Kurogane noticed the mans right hand clench into a fist as he disappeared around the corner of the American owned Restaurant.

"Something wrong, Kuro-pi?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Fai's eyes widened for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you're stalling."

"I'm a starling? Kuro-tan, that's a bird." Fai joked.

"You lied to me about the person not being important, am I right?" Ignoring the joke.

"Of course not, Kuro-wan, I wouldn't lie to you." He smiled.

Kurogane just stared at Fai, red eyes piercing into blue. Fai was the first to look away, although he was quite skilled at covering up his discomfort by picking up his sandwich with a smile and giving it a big chomp before swallowing. A bill was dropped upon their table, but the person delivering it was gone before Kurogane could get a glance.

"I'm full, Big Puppy! Let's go get my car!" Fai cheered, apparently oblivious to the bill.

"You hardly ate anything."

"I ate a big breakfast."

"You told me you didn't eat anything this morning." Kurogane stated.

"Did I?"

"You did."

"I think I'd remember that, Puppy-kins."

There was a moment of silence before Kurogane sighed.

"Fine. We'll go get your car now."

"Yippee!!" Fai threw his arms up, laughing.

"Before we go."

"What is it?"

"How old are you?"

Fai smiled, "Guess."

"Just tell me."

"You have to guess, Kuro-chu!"

"Fine, you're fifty-nine."

"That's just mean..." Fai smiled slightly.

"You're three."

The blond let out a dramatic gasp, "How could you!"

"Just tell me." He lifted up the remaining portion of his sandwich and inhaled it.

"I'm twenty-five. How about yourself, Big Dog?"

"Twenty-three."

"Aw, I'm older than the cute lil' puppy!" Fai teased, reaching out to pinch the other's cheek.

"Call me a dog again and I'll rip your tongue out; touch me and you die." He threatened, pulling himself out of pinching range.

"I'll go wait out by the car!! See you in a second, Kuro-chan!"

Kurogane watched as Fai stood up and walked through the aisle, maneuvering around people with grace, and exiting through the old-English, iron door. He looked from where Fai left to the table in front of him, eyes landing on the bill.

"Leaving me to pay for everything." He growled under his breath.

Reaching into his torn up, brown leather wallet, he pulled out enough money to cover both meals, that is, until he saw a neatly stacked pile of bills in the center of the table. When did those get there, he wondered. He didn't remember seeing Fai pull out a wallet or even set a wad of bills on the table. He picked up the money and counted them up, realizing that Fai had put out more than enough to cover both meals. Apparently he wasn't as oblivious to the bill as Kurogane had thought he was. The man was sly as a fox, he'd have to watch out for that.

"He tried to pay for me." He said, "Like I'd let that idiot buy me lunch."

Despite his outward actions, he was actually quite happy to know that the other man thought of him enough to actually pay for an entire meal. It's not like the place was cheap.

He shoved the money he'd pulled out back into his wallet before slipping it into the small pocket in the rear of his pants. He'd let the blond pay this time, but next time it'll be his turn.

He stalked out of the restaurant and found Fai staring out into space, a serene smile on his face and eyes that screamed.

"Let's go." Kurogane spoke up, hopping into the drivers seat of the car.

"Eh? Right!" Fai snapped out of his daze, taking shotgun.

As he started the car and drove out of the parking lot, Kurogane looked over at the older man, taking note the fact that he clutched his stomach and stared out the window. He could tell Fai was still hungry.

"You should have eaten more."

"If I did I would explode, Kuro-wanko!" He laughed.

Deciding not to answer, Kurogane focused his full attention on the road ahead, ignoring the blond who began talking about how sweet and loyal a puppy he was.

A single drop of rain hit the windshield as he came to a stop at a red light. Leaving a snail-trail behind, it rolled down the glass with slow persistence, progressing forward until it was nothing more than what it left behind.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 11!!

R&R Please!


	12. Hypocrite by Nature

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 12 – Hypocrite by Nature

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Kuro-wan-wan!!"

Fai hopped out of the old, brown truck and shut the door behind him. Kurogane rolled down the window just as Fai was about to walk away. The hiss of the window opening forced him to stop and gaze back at the younger man.

"Who are you meeting?" Kurogane asked.

"Does it matter?"

"If it didn't then I wouldn't bother asking."

"Just someone." Fai smiled.

The younger mans black brow twitched in irritation at the answer, red eyes narrowing.

"I'd like to know who this someone is."

"A friend of a friend of an acquaintance."

"How about giving me a name?"

"Actually, I don't know. He didn't tell me his name."

"Is this about your job?" Kurogane asked suddenly.

Fai gave a small smile and whispered, "You catch on quick, don't you Kuro-kins?"

"What did you say?" The other man asked, obviously not catching the whisper.

"Nothing! I'll see you later!" Fai chuckled, throwing a smile.

He quickly spun around, pretending to do a small dance, and skipped away from the truck, trying to get Kurogane to believe that he wasn't trying to get away from him. After giving a small look backward and a frantic, flailing wave good-bye, he had confirmed that he'd fooled him because the truck started pulling away from the lot just seconds later.

Fai slowed down to a walk, staring down at the cracked, black cement beneath his feet. He couldn't help it, he smiled, even when he didn't feel like doing so. He took his cell phone from his pocket and flipped open the top, staring at the small screen to read the time.

2:01pm.

He had to get to Yoshimoto Daikazouku and demand a meeting with Mr. Yoshimoto. He needed to get the man to accept the proposal and sell the building. His well-being depended on this entire assignment. If he lost his job then he'd have no way of paying for his apartment in New York because of the high living costs. He'd have no home and end up being one of those street performers performing in Central Park. The thought of that caused him to shiver.

Once he'd reached his car, in the very back of the parking lot, Fai had driven away, out onto the streets that were surprisingly empty this time of day. Osaka was usually busy with people, tourists going from shop to shop, but today, the streets were deserted. He wondered why he hadn't noticed when Kurogane drove him back, but then again, all he was doing was either sneaking glances at the other man or daydreaming.

The sky was dark, full of angry gray clouds that caged the world below, threatening a heavy shower of harsh raindrops and loud, dangerous thunder and the frighteningly beautiful blazes of lightening. He hoped Yoshimoto Daikazouku was even open because of the oncoming storm. Perhaps, he thought, this is the reason the streets are empty. Or maybe there was a parade of some kind elsewhere and everyone just had to go see.

He flipped the side stick on the steering wheel, signaling a left turn when he came to an empty intersection with Kanji characters he couldn't read painted on the roads. He, without even looking, allowed himself to venture his left turn, heading down a small side street, a short cut he had found when he had his first meeting with Mr. Yoshimoto. The speed limit was only twenty-five down this road, however Fai pressed the accelerator, speeding up past forty miles per hour. He knew he could get in trouble, if he were caught, but the key word was 'if'. No one was around, so he felt he was in the clear.

Something tumbled out of a set of bushes about seventy-five feet in front of him, landing in the middle of the road. In a panic, Fai pulled off the accelerator and slammed the heel of his foot into the break. Seeing that he wasn't slowing down enough, he pulled the emergency break and the car came to an immediate stop, jumping forward a slight because of the high velocity and force of the sudden halt. Fai's seatbelt bit painfully into him to keep him from flying forward into the dashboard and becoming as flat as a pancake. With the breath knocked out of him, Fai put the car in park and turned the key, shutting off the ignition. He reached for his seatbelt buckle and clicked the red button to get himself free of the painful, cutting material of the belt. With its release Fai was able to breath easily, albeit, a bit painfully.

Looking up, he saw a couple raindrops hit the windshield of his car, but nothing more.

He opened the door and stepped out, or rather, stumbled out. He managed to catch himself on the side of the car, easing himself forward one step at a time. When he had reached the front of the car he scared himself, realizing how close he had come to killing the person who now lay crumpled on the road in fetal position. After a moment of glancing at the person on the ground Fai realized it was female. He limped over to the girl and knelt down, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, which shivered at his touch.

"Miss! Are you alright!?" He asked, finding it somewhat painful to speak after having his entire stomach squeezed.

The girl rolled herself out of her vulnerable position and sat up, slowly. She was a mess. Her short, brown hair was greasy and filled with leaves, dirt, and caked with mud; her shirt was torn and barely kept itself together, she was missing her shoes and her previously white socks were muddy brown and torn from abuse of rock and dirt. She had a long, thin scratch on the right cheek that stretched from just behind her lip to the start of her ear.

"I...I don't know. I think I'm okay." She replied, barely above a whisper.

"Where are your parents?"

"I...um..." The girl looked away.

Fai sighed as silently as he could before placing a smile on his face and held out a hand to the girl. She looked up at him with beautiful emerald eyes. She's not Japanese, Fai noted.

"I'm Fai." He said.

The girl gave a hopeful smile before grasping his hand and shaking it softly.

"I'm Sakura."

"That's a beautiful name."

The girl blushed and looked down in embarrassment, "Thank you."

"Where are your parents?" Fai repeated his earlier question.

"Uh...I..."

"It's okay, sweetie. If you don't want to tell me that's alright." Fai said, "Do you...have a place to stay?"

The girl shook her head.

No.

Fai suppressed another sigh. It's not like he didn't want to help the girl, of course he did, but he needed to get to Yoshimoto Daikazouku and schedule a meeting...or rather, demand a meeting. He pulled himself to his feet, feeling a slight painful sting in his knee where it had hit the bottom of the steering wheel.

"How about you stay with me?" He suggested, "That is, if you don't mind staying with an older guy."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you! Yes, please, I mean, if I won't be intruding."

"Of course not." He smiled.

He held out his hand to help her up and she took it with gratitude.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Here, how about you get yourself a shower? I'll leave some clean clothes outside for you."

Sakura gave a swift bow, "Thank you very much. Mr. Fai."

"You can just call me Fai. Adding Mister makes me sound old and boring." Fai laughed.

"Alright...Fai." She tried the name out and smiled.

Sakura grabbed the white towel that Fai was holding out for her and wandered over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a click of the lock. As soon as that door had shut, Fai's smile dropped and his shoulders slumped. His hand reached for his shoulder and winced, it felt dislocated. He walked over to the closet and stared into the mirrors that were glued to the doors. He pulled his shirt off over his head and winced, a large bruise in the shape of his long, snake-like seatbelt made its way down his shoulder and across his chest. He knew the belt had dug in when it held him in place, but he didn't realize how much so.

It figures, he thought, the first time I speed is the time I nearly kill someone.

He pulled his blue t-shirt back over his head to cover the damage done and walked into the kitchen, he still had a limp, but he could hide it when he wanted to. Since no one was around, he didn't want to bother hiding it. He pulled out a beautiful, fresh, pink salmon from the fridge that he had ordered from the front desk earlier this morning for dinner and placed it on top of the stove. He turned the oven on the high temperature of 475 degrees and went to grab the rice cooker from the side cabinets when he felt his phone vibrate.

Pulling it from his pants pocket, he flipped it opened, moving it towards his ear.

"Hello?" Fai asked.

"_Fai?_"

"_Chi?_"

"_Yeah_."

"_Is something wrong?_" He asked.

"_Yeah...I..._" She sniffed.

"_Are you crying?_"

"_Yeah._" Her voice cracked.

"_Chi, tell me whats wrong._" Fai said softly.

"_I need advice Fai...at school...I was having gym and all the girls started laughing at me. They kept calling me a loser and...it hurts...they were so mean...I don't know what to do..._"

Fai could hear her crying on the other line, he felt his heart crack and wished he could give her a huge hug because he hated seeing or hearing her cry, she was too sweet to be hurting.

"_They're just jealous. You're so pretty and cute and they're not, so they're jealous of you Chi._"

"_They didn't say they were..._"

"_They may not have, but that's what they were thinking. They're thinking 'oh I want to be like her, it's not fair'. So to make themselves feel better they'll pick on what they idolize. You, Chi._"

"_But why me? I'm not special._"

That did it for Fai.

"_Chi. I don't ever want to hear you say that again_."

"_F-Fai?_" She was surprised at his demand.

"_You are special Chi. You are the most special person I know. Don't ever, ever think less of yourself. You have your whole life ahead of you and don't go ruining it for yourself by having negative thoughts like that in your head._"

"_But..._"

"_Not buts. You're special._"

"_I'm special_." Chi repeated.

Fai smiled, he could almost feel her mood raise, even though they were conversing over a cell phone.

"_Say that to yourself three times while looking in the mirror._"

"_Isn't that vain?_"

"_No. It means you love yourself enough to give yourself compliments._"

There was a silence and Fai could hear Chi put down the phone for a moment, followed by the sound of a nose being blown into a tissue, before he heard the phone scratch against her hair.

"_Fai?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Thank you._"

"_Anytime, Chi, anytime. _"

"_I should go now._"

"_So soon? Do you need to talk more? Are you going to be okay?_"

"_Yep!_" Chi chirped, answering his last question.

"_Okay, that's good._" He said, mostly to himself than to her.

"_Thank you. Thank you. You're always there for me and I'm never there for you._"

"_No need to be there for me. I'm always happy, so there's no problems!!_"

"_Yeah. I just want to return the favor somehow_."

"_Don't worry about it, Chi. Just be yourself, that's returning the favor, okay?_"

"_Okay!_"

"_Call me again if you need to talk._" Fai said.

"_I will. Good bye!!_" She said and he could just see her cheerful smile.

"_Good bye._"

Fai flipped his cell phone closed and thew it onto the bed, not caring that it bounced to the side and slipped off onto the floor. It probably got a dent, Fai thought to himself. He placed the salmon into the oven and set the timer for forty-five minutes, then left and decided not to make rice anymore, so he snatched up some vegetables from the fridge and began to make a small side-salad to go with the salmon when it finished.

"Fai?"

Fai looked up from his work of chopping tomatoes and saw Sakura standing at the entrance of the kitchen wearing one of his white t-shirts and a pair of his shorts. They were baggy on her and the shirt looked more like a PJ top than anything.

"Hello Sakura. I hope you like salmon." He smiled, chopping up the rest of the large tomato.

"I love salmon." She said.

He dumped the tomato bits into the lettuce and pulled out a cucumber and onion. He took the knife and started cutting the onion, feeling a burning sensation in his eyes as he did so, although he shed no tear for the onion. He felt Sakura standing right next to him and looked over, pausing in mid-chop.

"Can I help?" She asked, hiding her face in her hands.

"Of course. You can cut the cucumber." He handed her a knife, one that wasn't as sharp as the one he was using.

Sakura beamed with happiness and chopped the cucumber like a professional, quick and precise, cutting tons of thin, thin pieces that flopped over on top of each other, looking like knocked over dominoes.

"Sakura, I'm impressed."

She blushed, "I used to help my mom a lot when I was little."

Fai caught the sad look in her eye and decided not to ask about her parents. Maybe her mom was dead? He didn't know and he wouldn't ask unless she wanted him to know. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, seeing as how they had just met and the circumstances of said meeting.

"Sakura." He started, waiting until she looked at him, "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

Fai, shocked, slipped the knife a little to far to the side and sliced his finger. With a yelp, he pulled his finger away from the danger, sticking it into his mouth, tasting the metallic, copper blood. He felt tears at the corner of his eyes at the stinging pain and looked at the onion that he'd been chopping. It was unusable now.

Drops of blood covered the top of the white vegetable.

"Well, so much for that. It seems our salads will be missing an onion tonight!" He laughed, taking his finger from his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, trying to reach for his hand and look at the cut.

Fai moved away from her, busying himself with disposing of the onion. He didn't want her to worry about him. It wasn't worth it.

He wasn't worth her concern.

"I'll be back in a moment to finish up with dinner. I'll go get a bandage." He told her.

Sakura gave a small, concerned nod, staring after him as he left the kitchen.

Fai made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He leaned against the door and slid down until his butt hit the floor. He reached up to grab a fistful of hair in each hand when he felt a wave of emotion flood into him, pulling hard, as though trying to make himself bald, but stopped as soon as he started.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"I have to be strong." He told himself.

After he cleaned and bandaged his finger, he walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. He saw Sakura setting up the round table, plates and utensils aligned perfectly, as though she were trained to set tables. She looked up at him and smiled, apparently glad he was alright.

Fai stared at her smile and, though he felt a pain in his chest, forced himself to return the smile.

No one should have to worry about him.

No one.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 12!!

R&R Please!


	13. No Threats, Just Promises

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 13 – No Threats, Just Promises

* * *

"You have to get out of this house!!" She snapped.

"I don't have to do nothing." Kurogane replied.

The two had been at this conversation for the past hour and a half, neither of them relenting in their quest to gain what they desired. For Kurogane, that desire was easy, he just wanted to spend the day sitting on his couch and drinking beer until he passed out; For Tomoyo, her desire was much trickier, she wanted to get him out of the house so he could have fun with her. Not going to happen.

"Stop sulking and get up!" Tomoyo frowned.

"I'm not sulking."

"You've not moved from that spot in hours. Just get up!"

"Maybe I like this spot."

"Maybe you're upset because he lied to you!"

At that, Kurogane was silenced. Yes, he was a bit 'upset' that Fai had lied to him yesterday. As soon as he'd come home he'd sat down in his chair and drank beer, passed out and ended up waking up in the same chair and remained there for hours until Tomoyo decided to pop in.

"Look. You're always there to help me out, so now I'm here for you, okay? Just suck up your pride and admit you're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm angry." With that, Kurogane took a swig of his beer.

"Anger covers up pain."

"What are you a psychologist?"

"Close, but no. I'm a concerned friend."

"He said the person wasn't important." Kurogane said, deciding it wouldn't hurt to confide.

Tomoyo stepped in front of him, pulling a Victorian chair to sit in front of him and his leather couch. She leaned forward, showing him that she was ready to give her full attention to whatever he was going to say.

"But you did say he was stalling, didn't you? While you were both eating?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"The person might be important, but maybe is obviously not one of his favorite people. You did say you thought it might be for his job."

"I did, but he didn't even want me to drive him to his car."

"Be happy he asked you to drive him there at all. He could've gotten a taxi car."

That's true, Kurogane thought, taking another sip of his beer, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing. He saw Tomoyo staring and held out his beer to her, she kindly refused the offer for a drink.

"You know, you're not as psychotic as you look." He complimented.

"And you're not as invincible as you seem." Was her compliment.

He went to take another sip of beer, but as he held up the car to his lips, nothing but a droplet came out. His last can of beer was finished. Frowning, he crumpled up the can with one hand, making a mental note to go to the Kyoto Gas Station and have Nagano give him another six-pack of beers.

"Call him." Tomoyo suggested.

"Nagano?"

"What? No! I don't know where you came up with that name", She said, confused, "We're talking about Fai."

Oh, right.

"I guess." He replied after a moment of thought.

"Then after calling him and making yourself a love-sick puppy, we're going out!"

He growled, "I never should have told you that he called me a dog!!"

"I'm glad you did. It's cute."

"If you ever use the words 'puppy' and 'cute' with my name in the same sentence again I'll chop off your hands."

"Such a gentle soul." Tomoyo chuckled in sarcasm.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kurogane heard Tomoyo sigh for the thirtieth time since the two had arrived at her fellow colleagues apartment, which was located just seven minutes from her work building '_Ai no Daisuke_', a company full of cupids. Ai no Daisuke's purpose was to match people with what would hopefully be their partner for life. A job perfectly suited for his friend who loved to play cupid whether or not it was for her job. She claimed that setting people up was fun and one of the greatest highlights of her job.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane decided to ask.

Tomoyo lifted her head from its resting place on the palm of her hand, supported by the elbow she had on her colleagues wooden table in the kitchen. She turned her thoughtful eyes to look at him.

"Nothing." She blushed, turning her head away defiantly.

Before Kurogane could keep the conversation going, Tomoyo's colleague returned to the kitchen holding three cans of soda, dropping them in the center of the table. Seishirou Sakurazuka, was his name; he had lush, black hair that shimmered like glass and black eyes surrounded with a mass of purple outline, like Tomoyo.

"I'm glad you've dropped by Tomoyo." Seishirou said, opening up one of the sodas. It was orange.

"You are??" She asked, eyes sparkling with hope, leaning forward a bit to get closer.

Suddenly, Kurogane knew the reason for her constant stream of sighs.

"Yep. I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind helping me on a current project for the boss."

"I'd love to help! What do you have to do?"

"I need to design a whole new homepage for the company's website." He explained.

"Exciting! I've never done anything like that." She grasped a soda and opened the top, taking a sip.

"I think you'll like it." He turned to Kurogane, "You can help to, if you'd like...uh...I'm sorry, your name just slipped my mind."

"It's Kurogane." He replied sharply, peeved, "And no."

"Ignore him, he's always like that." Tomoyo butted in.

Kurogane took offense to that, but remained silent.

"I see. Well, you'll always find someone with a chip on their shoulder." Seishirou laughed.

"I know. You remember Gwen, right?"

"Gwen...Gwen...oh yes! The old woman who was fired for screaming at the boss for two hours straight, right?"

"Yeah, she had the biggest chip on her shoulder. I couldn't stand her."

"The Boss made the right decision firing her." He took a sip of his orange soda.

"Yeah." She sighed.

Suddenly, Seishirou looked over at Kurogane who had currently chosen this moment to pick at lint on his black shirt.

"Kurogane."

"Hm?" He looked up, dropping a stray piece of lint to the floor.

"Tomoyo tells me you've got a special someone."

Kurogane let out a low growl and turned a glare over to his friend, she giggled nervously and gave a slight wave as if to say 'yeah, I told him, please don't kill me'.

"Nope." He answered defiantly, ignoring the look Tomoyo was giving him.

"No? She said you've gone on dates with her."

"Just to make things clear, it's a man."

Seishirou's eyes widened significantly, "Oh-OH! Right...I'm sorry for getting that wrong."

"Whatever."

"So...are you...and he...dating?"

"The hell if I know." He answered.

"Kurogane, please, watch your language!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"It's alright, Tomoyo. I don't mind." Seishirou chuckled, "So you don't know?"

"No."

"You should ask."

"Ask who?"

"Him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to know his feelings?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business." Kurogane growled.

"Right. Sorry. It's only natural that I'd be interested in getting involved in your relationship problems. I mean, I do work at a company that puts people together." He raised his hands in defense before chugging half his soda.

"What relationship problems?" Kurogane snapped.

"Settle down, Boys!" Tomoyo raised her hand, "Let's go out for a drink, okay?"

"We're already drinking, though." Seishirou said, raising his can up to view.

Tomoyo blushed, "Oh...right."

"But if you want to go out somewhere, I know a good club we could go to."

"Really?" She asked, happy for his suggestion.

"Yeah, it's only three blocks from here."

"I'd love to go! You would too, right, Kurogane?"

"No." He said, crossing his arms.

Tomoyo stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and she gave Kurogane 'the face' that used to make him cave in when they were kids.

"That hasn't worked in years." He informed her.

She huffed, "Fine. Don't go."

"I won't." He said, just to make her angry.

She glared at him before turning to Seishirou and smiling widely with sparkling eyes, "Do you still want to go, even though Mr. Boring over there won't join us?"

"Of course. I was planning on going today anyway."

The two stood up, leaving their unfinished sodas on the table. Kurogane raised himself from his seat and followed them to the door, leaving his untouched soda as well.

"Oi. You." He barked.

Seishirou turned towards him, just as Tomoyo made her way out the door, heading towards the downstairs parking lot.

"Yes?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Kurogane growled.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He replied.

"If you make her cry, I'll kill you."

"I won't do that either."

"Do anything to her and I'll kill you."

Seishirou chuckled, "Tomoyo was right. You're nicer than you act."

"How's that?" He asked, curious.

"You're protecting her right now." He replied, "And I can promise you that while I'm with her no harm with come to her. I will not make her cry, either."

"Good, cause, if not--,"

"You'll kill me. I know." Seishirou interrupted, "You know I could call the cops on you for threatening me, right?"

"Those weren't threats."

"No? They sure sounded like threats to me."

"They're promises."

Seishirou stared for a moment before smiling, "You're an interesting guy, Kurogane. I like you."

Well, I don't like you, was the unspoken reply.

Kurogane followed the other man as he walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind them, hearing it lock automatically. He watched as the other man turned towards him and smirked.

"Just be careful how you throw out your promises. You could be killed for those."

"You think I'd start throwing promises like that out without knowing what could happen?" Kurogane shot back.

Seishirou nodded, "Just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I did."

He watched as Seishirou turned around and started heading in the direction that Tomoyo had disappeared.

"You have her back no later than 10 tonight. You got that, Sakurazuka?" Kurogane stated.

Seishirou didn't bother looking back and just raised a hand up, signaling his understanding.

The sound of drums roared in the empty hallway and Kurogane fished his cell phone from his pocket, flipping it opened with a snap, stopping the loud song, as he raised it to his ear.

"What is it?"

"Kurogane. I've got you scheduled for a fight tomorrow." The voice answered.

"With who?"

"Sven Wilcovks, a Russian fighter. He's of a low level, but the pay will be high for this match."

"How much?"

"Nine Thousand."

"When's the match start?"

"Early morning. Seven. Be here at Six sharp, though."

"Got it, Yamada."

Without a reply, the other line closed up. Kurogane shut his phone, replacing it in his pocket with a smirk.

It was about time he'd gotten a fight.

For a moment he wondered...

Would Fai watch him?

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 13!!

R&R Please!


	14. It Squished

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 14 – It Squished

* * *

If the hotel phone hadn't rung at four in the morning then Fai would've slept in until eight. Since he had a guest in his hotel room, he didn't want the loud ring to wake her up, so he struggled to untangle himself from his sheets, but when he did he placed his feet on the floor and moved towards the phone, only to trip over a body.

"Ah!" He yelped.

He faced planted into the coarse carpet, narrowly avoiding falling on top of the figure. He pushed himself up and raced towards the phone, picking it up to halt the constant ring.

"Hello?" He whispered into the phone.

"Hello, Fai."

"Yuuko?"

"_Yeah, let's speak in English, though, I'm still at work right now._"

"_Of course._" Fai nodded, even though it was an action unseen.

"_Sir Ashura is getting a little impatient_."

"_About?_"

Fai looked over to the floor and at the body he'd tripped over. Sakura lay sleeping like an angel, undisturbed and peaceful.

"_Fai...how are you doing with Yoshimoto Daikazouku?_" She asked.

"_As good as good can be._"

"_Why does that not make me feel better in the slightest?_"

"_Who knows?_" He smiled.

Fai wondered why Sakura was sleeping on the floor; he'd ordered a small bed for her to sleep on, which he'd placed in the kitchen so the two could have their own places for rest and so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable having to share a bed with an older man.

"_Well, if you're doing well, then I won't worry. It's just, Sir Ashura has been speaking as though he were prepared to fire you the instant you didn't bring him those papers back signed..._"

"_I see._" He frowned to himself, "_Well, no worries!_"

"_I suppose._" She sounded unsure.

"_Anything troubling you, Yuuko?_"

"_Are you taking care of yourself?_"

"_Of course._"

"_Have you eaten today?_"

"_How could I? It's four in the morning here, remember?_"

"_Right. I forgot the time zones._"

"_Yuuko, is everything alright?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Then what's with all these panicked questions?_"

"_I had a dream._" She answered.

"_Do you want to talk about it?_"

"_No. It was just a dream._"

"_Alright. Well, I should be going. I need to start some breakfast, I'm starving all of a sudden!_" Fai chuckled.

"_Just do me one thing, okay?_"

"_Anything_."

"_Don't do anything stupid._"

"_Of course._"

"_Do I have your word?_"

"_Yes. You've got my word._"

"_Thanks. Well, I should let you get some breakfast._"

"_Yeah._"

They both said their good-byes before Fai hung up the phone. He looked over at Sakura and was surprised to notice a pair of emerald eyes gazing up at him from her place on the floor.

"Sakura!" He started.

"I am sorry, did I scare you?"

"Not at all." He comforted.

"I got scared last night, so I...came here." She stood up and gave a big stretch.

"It's alright, Princess." Fai smiled, "You should have woken me up."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Fai gave a small smile before walking over to the girl and giving her the biggest grin he could muster. Sakura cocked her head to the side in wonder at what he was going to say.

"How about we go out for breakfast?"

"Can we? So early?"

"Get dressed and we'll leave in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yes, thank you!!" Sakura gave a small cheer, ecstatic about going out to eat.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

With a mouthful of scrumptious pancake's, Sakura chirped, "This is delicious!!"

"I knew you'd like them." Fai replied, cheerfully.

He'd taken Sakura to a pancake house he'd seen while exploring the town about a week ago. It was a small restaurant and the food was inexpensive as well as delicious; a perfect combination. Fai and Sakura had been placed at a booth in the center of the room, surrounded by many tables of people conversing and laughing with their fellow humans. Fai was surprised to see so many people up and about, seeing as though it were just 5:35am.

"I've never eaten pancake's before."

"Never?" Fai gasped, "You poor, deprived child!!"

Sakura laughed at Fai's antics, "Never, but I'm glad I get to eat them with someone special."

"Special?"

Fai gasped slightly as he realized he'd just repeated the word as though it were something new to him. He hadn't meant to say anything, but he was thankful that Sakura didn't notice the unusual surprise in his voice.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled, "You're special, Fai."

Not knowing what else to say in return, Fai nodded, "Thank you...you're special too, Princess."

Sakura continued eating her pancakes, putting slabs of butter in the center of the round, flat cakes before spilling a large amount of maple syrup on them. Fai thought it looked like she were trying to drown the food, but didn't say anything because it was her choice how much syrup she wanted, even if it were starting to spill over the sides of the white plate.

Fai lifted the silver fork from its resting place on the plate and cut a small triangle out of his single pancake, shoving it into his mouth after gathering a small amount of syrup on it. Unlike Sakura, who had three pancakes on her plate, Fai only had one. When Sakura had questioned it, Fai just replied that he wasn't all that hungry. Actually, he was starving because he didn't have much salmon from last nights dinner, but his stomach didn't feel as though it could handle too much food at the moment.

"Uh, Fai?"

"Yes?" He looked from his pancake to the girl sitting across from himself.

"Your cell phone is vibrating." She pointed.

Fai followed her index finger and saw his phone, sitting atop the plastic table they were seated at, vibrating away, giving a small circular dance. He reached out and grabbed the phone and just before he flipped it opened he looked to Sakura and said,

"I'll be just a moment."

He walked off towards the mens bathroom before pressing the green 'talk' button on his cell phone and placing it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"I've got a job at seven this morning." A harsh voice said.

"Kuro-pon?" He questioned.

"It's Kurogane!" The other man snapped.

"You've got a job? You mean a sword fight?" Fai asked.

"Yes."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this, Kuro-chan?"

There was a small silence and Fai chose that moment to stare at a small, dry piece of gum that was stuck to the side of the wall, teethmarks still visible. Then, a sigh was emitted from the other line.

"Do you want to watch my fight?" Kurogane finally asked.

"I don't know where your fight will be."

"It's at 'Kiba Stadium'. A place where they usually have Sumo wrestling."

"What city is that in?"

"Kobe. Close to your hotel."

"And it's at seven?" Fai asked.

"Yes."

"Is it okay if I'm a little late? I'm not exactly sure where the stadium is."

"You don't even have to come, I was just asking." Kurogane shot.

Fai grinned, "I'm coming!"

The younger man grunted through the phone as a reply and Fai couldn't help but chuckle.

"See you then, Kuro-pu!" He hung up.

Walking back over to his table, he saw Sakura on her third pancake, puddles of syrup covering the table. She didn't notice his return as her eyes were fixated on the deliciousness that was the pancake.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Do you want dessert?"

"I would like some...but I'm really full."

"How about you pick something and we can take it home for later?" He suggested.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" She laughed.

Fai smiled.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He gasped as the swords struck each other, clashing like powerful lightening amidst a storm. He couldn't move his hands from their position over his mouth, blue eyes wide to catch every sliver of action between the two men in front of him.

Kurogane surged forward, quick as a cheetah, throwing the silver blade forward; his opponent, Sven Wilcovks, jumped to the side to avoid the powerful blow. The roars of the crowds were deafening, but no where near as loud as those swords when they touched.

Fai jumped as he saw Sven's sword slash across Kurogane's arm; it missed. He found his heart pounding, pulsing faster than the speed of light, breath as quick as a hummingbirds wings, and body in full preparation for a fight or flight response.

He heard Kurogane roar as he brought his sword up and over his head, landing a blow on Sven's shoulder, chipping the protective armor covering the fragile body beneath. The man stumbled back from the blow, nearly tripping over his own clumsy feet. Although Fai had never witnessed a battle of swords in his life, it was obvious that the man Kurogane was fighting was an amateur. He was too clumsy to be a true swordsman like Kurogane who, at the moment, was adorning a rather unique style of dress; a red forehead cover that came down to frame his face, black pants and shirt covered with a black cloak that came up to cover half of his mouth. The outfit made Kurogane look mysterious, dangerous, and sexy, at least in Fai's mind it did, he wasn't sure what other people thought of it.

"KURO-PON!" He shouted in fear as he saw Sven's sword clip at Kurogane's chest.

For a moment, he could've sworn that Kurogane looked at him, almost as though he'd heard the shout. Fai rationalized with himself that it was impossible for Kurogane to hear him when there were hundreds of people shouting and cursing at the fighters. It was either his imagination or Kurogane was just looking over to see if he were still there. There was no way he could've heard him.

In a blink of an eye, Sven was on his back while Kurogane stood victor. Fai didn't have a clue what had happened because everything had gone by way too fast for him to keep up with, but he didn't care. Kurogane won and he was unharmed.

Fai let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

A hand landed on his shoulder and he yelped, spinning himself around 180 degrees until he was facing the man that had touched him.

"Can I help you?" Fai asked.

The man was old, in his sixties, bearing a short gray mustache and beard and a shiny bald head. He wore a white, button up shirt and black pants, and a golden name-tag hung on the right breast of his shirt. Yamada, Fai read.

"Are you Fai Flowright?" The man asked.

"Yes...?"

"Can you come with me?"

"I can't...I've got to wait for--," He looked back at Kurogane only to see him gone from the ring.

"Kurogane told me to fetch you."

"Oh! Okay. Lead the way, Mr. Yamada." Fai grinned.

He followed the man through the crowds, pushing his way around and threw groups of people to keep up with the elder man who was moving surprisingly fast despite old age. Finally they'd made it to the mens changing rooms. Fai looked at the man, confused.

"He's in there. Go ahead inside." Mr. Yamada said, answering the unspoken question.

"Okay...thanks." Fai nodded.

He walked inside, immediately disliking the odor that clung to the air; testosterone to the max and the disgusting smell of sweat and dirty socks combined. He made his way around the room until he found the showers.

"K-Kuro-tan!?" He gasped, blushing.

He turned his head away, averting his eyes from the naked man under the spray of the shower, but not before sneaking a glance at the other mans butt for a quick second. The last thing he'd ever expected was to find Kurogane naked, and in a shower no less.

He's got a nice butt, he found himself thinking.

"There you are. I wasn't sure if Yamada would be able to find you." Kurogane said from his place in the shower.

"So, who's Mr. Yamada?"

"My manager. He's the one who schedules my fights and makes sure I get my money."

"I see." Fai laughed nervously.

"I'm surprised you came." Kurogane said.

"You are?"

"I'm glad you did." He whispered, but Fai heard.

"You are?"

"Sure." The younger replied sharply, obviously annoyed he was heard.

Fai heard shuffling and the water being turned off, but didn't dare look up from the ground.

"How did it go with that man yesterday?" Kurogane asked.

His blue eyes snapped up and he jumped backward, just noticing the distance closed between the two, and the fact that Kurogane stood in nothing more than a white towel. Fai blushed painfully, finding his eyes traveling to those cut abs and unable to stop himself when his finger came up and poked at his own gut.

It squished.

Sure, he had some muscle showing, but he didn't have those hard, beautifully cut muscles as Kurogane did. Seeing such a beautiful body made him feel insecure about himself, suddenly getting the thought that he could lose about five to ten pounds.

"Oi."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked.

"Nothing, Kuro-chi."

"Then answer my question."

He asked a question? Fai searched the innards of his mind, trying to remember what was asked.

"How did the meeting go with that man yesterday?" Kurogane repeated.

"Oh! ...Good!" He answered, even though there was no meeting.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you, Kuro-rin?"

"Hell if I know."

Fai didn't speak, but instead smiled in reply; a last defense.

"You been eating lately?" Kurogane asked.

"Eh?" Fai looked up at those deep red eyes, "Yes, why?"

"You look thinner than usual."

"Aw, poor Kuro-puppy's imagining things. Did you get enough sleep last night?" He joked.

Kurogane snarled, "Don't call me that! My name is Kurogane!!"

"Whatever you say, Kuro-wan-wan."

"You are looking thinner, though." Kurogane said, "You should eat more."

"I'm eating enough."

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"Perhaps I've got an abnormally fast metabolism?"

"Then eat more, you're going to waste away."

"Don't worry about me, Kuro-pipi." Fai smiled.

"Who says I'm worried?"

"I'm sorry to have assumed."

The smile faltered.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 14!

R&R Please!


	15. Questions Unanswered

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 15 – Questions Unanswered

* * *

They walked out of the Kiba Stadium without speaking for several minutes as they made their way to the large parking lot filled to the brim with cars. Finally, they'd reached Fai's black rental and that was when Kurogane turned to the beautiful blond.

"Were you scared?"

"Eh?" Fai looked up, confused.

Kurogane smirked, "I heard you shout during my fight."

"You did?"

He nodded and the blonds face turned a pale pink, casting his blue eyes to the left to look out at the stadium.

"How about you come for lunch?" Kurogane asked, taking note of how random a question it was.

Fai gaze slid away from the stadium, blue eyes meeting red, "Today?"

"No tomorrow." He replied with obvious sarcasm, "Of course today, you idiot!"

"Isn't it a bit early? It's only eight-thirty."

"I didn't mean we eat now." Kurogane huffed, "If you don't want to then just say so."

"I do." Fai said, quickly, eagerly.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the response before he smirked and nodded. Fai reached out with his slender fingers and grazed his black car, wiping away some dirt that clung to the surface, leaving a long, clean strip in the fingers wake. Fai pulled his fingers away, bringing them up for inspection, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the collection of dirt. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Kurogane thought the action was adorable.

"If it bugs you that much, lets clean it." He said.

"Clean what?"

"The car, what else?"

"I don't know where any car washes are." Fai chuckled.

"Who said anything about a car wash? Follow me to my place and we'll wash it."

"Hand wash?"

"What else would you use?"

"I was thinking sponges." Fai said thoughtfully.

"That's what we're going to use. Did you actually think I was suggesting washing with bare hands?"

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me."

A short silence ensued, where Fai ended up staring at a piece of white fluff on his black t-shirt and Kurogane ended up openly gazing at the blonds face, uncaring if he were caught; he ended up breaking the silence after getting a bit agitated that his previous question was left unanswered.

"So, you want to go wash it, or what?" Kurogane asked, deciding to lean against the car, not caring whether or not he'd carry away a layer of dirt afterwards.

"Well I..." Fai looked to the ground and bit his lip, obviously debating with himself, "I...yeah, I'll go."

"Good. Follow me."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kurogane moved his arm up and down, side to side, sliding the wet, soapy sponge along the surface of the black car. His arms were covered in white sud bubbles and every so often he'd try and wipe them off, putting them onto the car for more soap. Fai was on the other side of the car, wiping away furiously at the windows; Kurogane would, every so often, peek through the window on his side to catch a glimpse of the other man; he'd been lucky enough to catch view of the mans stomach as his shirt rode up when he reached to clean off the top of the car with a pink sponge.

He leaned down to a crouch, trying to maneuver the small green sponge in the narrow crevices of the tires, cleaning out the mud, oil, and gunk that lay trapped and odorous.

"Kuro-pon!"

"What?" He asked, standing up to look at the blond who was staring at him from over the car.

"I smell a wet dog."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Kurogane asked, slightly agitated at the disturbance.

"You're that wet dog."

Say what?

The blond lifted up the pink bucket that was on his side and heaved the water out and towards the younger man. Kurogane couldn't even move and just stared at the blond in shock as water soaked him to the bone.

It was freezing.

And Fai was laughing.

"You idiot!" Kurogane snarled, "What the hell was that for?"

Without even bothering to wait for an answer, he decided to return the favor in full. He snatched the black bucket beside him and, unlike the blonds bucket, his wasn't filled with clean water. He heaved the entire bucket over the car and smirked to himself as it landed atop the blonds head, encasing that beautiful face.

Fai gasped, stumbling backwards a bit before he lost his balance due to a loss of sight and fell backwards onto his butt. Kurogane heard a soft "oof" from the blond and decided to walk around the car and make sure he didn't kill the idiot.

He found Fai flat on his rear, black bucket still over his head, dripping out the last bits of water. He watched those pale hands lift the bucket off and drop it behind him.

"That hurt, Kuro-pipi."

Kurogane didn't reply and just reached a hand out to the blond to help him up to his feet.

Fai stared at his tanned hand as though it were an alien from another world, before he reached out and wrapped his fingers around them, accepting the help. Before Kurogane could even start to pull the blond up, Fai ended up pulling back, causing the younger man to stumble, twirling a slight to avoid landing on the smaller of the two, before toppling flat on his back, staring into the beautiful blue sky, winded.

"You'll pay for that one!" He roared at the blond, breathless.

Fai let out a playful squeal, which Kurogane found to be the cutest sound he'd ever heard, before bolting around to the other side of the car. Kurogane rolled around, pulling himself to his feet, and walked up to the car that acted as a barrier for Fai.

"Come here." He commanded, motioning with his hand to the spot in front of him.

Fai shook his head 'no'.

He watched as the blond head ducked behind the car and was about to run around and attack, when the head popped into view once more along with the sight of a wet, green sponge flying towards his face. It hit with a splat and Kurogane spat as muddy, soap water slid down into his mouth, tossing the sponge to the ground, enraged. He glared death at the blue-eyed man, coming up with many different plans to extract revenge.

"Come here. I'm not going to do anything to you." Kurogane tried.

Fai shook his head, "No!"

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" He screeched, losing patience.

A giggle was his only reply as the blond head once again disappeared behind the car.

Kurogane decided to try his luck and raced around the car, coming to a stop once he was able to see the other side. Fai was no where to be seen, at least until he caught site of a foot sliding underneath the belly of the car. With a smirk, Kurogane knelt down and reached an arm underneath, fisting his fingers in whatever material he could find and pulled. The blond slid out instantly, hands going up to cover his face in an automatic defense.

"Got you." Was the victorious saying that left his mouth.

Fai reached underneath himself and Kurogane let him, believing that perhaps a rock was digging painfully into his back, but instead, a sponge was pulled out, in all its pink glory.

With a splat it was clinging to his face, showering him with water and sud bubbles. Fai chose this moment to escape to the other side of the car, his original starting position before the chaos. Kurogane grabbed the sponge from his face and chucked it at the blond, pleading with all the great forces of the universe for it to hit that goofy, grinning face.

Fai ducked.

Instead of landing on the cement as it was supposed to, having missed Fai, the sponge had flown straight towards the person that had been making their way towards the two of them. She yelped as it hit her face, but didn't stumbled backwards in surprise. The sponge dropped to the ground, leaving suds on the girls face and she looked up at the two men with an amused grin.

"Tomoyo!?" Kurogane automatically questioned.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"You know, I kind of expected that to happen." Tomoyo informed, taking a small sip of her green tea.

Kurogane just stared, "You did?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing, so it was something to expect. You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves." She grinned.

"Who says I was enjoying it?" He snapped.

"Don't deny it. Anyone walking by could tell you were having a blast."

Kurogane just shrugged, "He started it."

Tomoyo just chuckled in reply.

After Kurogane had accidentally nailed Tomoyo in the face with a sponge, the game had ended. Fai and Kurogane were both soaked to the bone, looking as though they'd fallen into a river and climbed out, so they both went to change their clothes.

Since Fai didn't have a spare set of clothes, Kurogane had picked out the smallest set of clothing he owned and laid it out on the bed. He changed first and then left to go give Tomoyo some company before letting Fai enter the room and change as well. Kurogane still had a white towel hanging around his shoulders to catch the water that dripped from his still-wet hair.

"I'm done." A voice peeped from around the corner.

The two seated at the kitchen table looked back at Fai who was just walking in. He was wearing Kurogane's old white shirt and a pair of baggy, black sweat pants he'd used when he first started officially training for sword fights back when he was 15 years old. Even though the clothes were the smallest he owned, they were still sizes too large to the blond; it looked as though he were wearing baggy PJ's.

Fai took a seat at the table and Kurogane noticed how the blond seemed to scoot his seat a little closer to his own.

"Fai. I'm Tomoyo!" She chirped, holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Fa-," He stopped before chuckling nervously, "You already know my name."

They shook hands briefly before pulling away.

"You're much cuter in person." Tomoyo smiled.

Fai blushed, "Ah...thank you?"

"Kurogane showed me your picture ID when he wanted to find your hotel to return your lost items." She informed.

"I see." He looked over at Kurogane who looked away at the wall with a soft blush.

"So, tell me about yourself." She pillowed her chin in her hands, leaning forward in interest.

"Uh...like what?" He asked.

Kurogane sighed, "Don't bug him with your questions."

"Butt out, Kurogane." Tomoyo hissed without venom before turning to Fai, "Tell me. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Fai answered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Favorite animal?"

"Cats."

Figures, Kurogane thought as he smirked.

"How do you like Japan?"

"It's really nice. It's one of my favorite cultures." Fai smiled.

"So, you're from America, right? Which state are you from?"

"New York."

"Isn't that what they call the 'Big Apple'?"

"Yeah."

"Where in New York do you live?"

"New York City, New York."

"Wow, strange how their pretty similar in names." Tomoyo nodded to herself.

"I don't understand it myself." Fai admitted.

Kurogane snorted, earning a glare from Tomoyo.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"Ah, an older guy. Did Kurogane tell you his age?"

"Yep. I'm older than the little-puppy." Fai grinned over at Kurogane who, in return, glared.

"When's your birthday?"

Kurogane was the first to notice the tense pause in the air after the question was finished. His red eyes glanced over to observe the blond, who had suddenly grown quite still. This is interesting, he thought.

"Well...you see..." He tried, "I don't...I don't know when my actual birth date is."

Tomoyo seemed to recoil, "Ah, I'm sorry."

"It's alright!" Fai smiled, "It's not like it matters."

"How do you know your age then, if you don't know your birthday?"

"My uncle told me, so I just count my age up by the end of each year."

"So you consider New Years as your birthday?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well...no, not really. That's just when I decide to add a year to my age."

Kurogane frowned, "Why don't you know?"

"Good question, Kuro-puppy." Fai grinned, but didn't answer.

He was about to demand an answer from the blond, but was unable to as Tomoyo slapped the palms of her hands onto the table, commanding attention from everyone with what she was about to say.

"Aw, I love how you call Kurogane that! Kuro-puppy." Tomoyo mimicked.

"Me too! I'm so happy someone agrees with me!" Fai cheered, turning to Kurogane, "See?"

"Whatever." He growled.

"By the way, Tomoyo, are you and Kurogane--,"

"We're not dating." She answered the unfinished question.

"Oh, that wasn't...never mind." Fai grinned.

The sound of a chair slinking back, scraping the floor brought the attention of the two at the table. Tomoyo stood up and did a quick, ballerina twirl, before taking a bow.

"I'm off to make some my infamous sushi roll a la carte!" She winked, "Behave you two."

Kurogane watched as Fai blinked in confusion at the implication at Tomoyo's last statement and instantly realized the man was probably too naive to even know what she meant, so he chose not to inform him.

"Kuro-pu?"

"What?"

"Is sushi good?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kurogane asked.

"I've never tried them before."

He didn't answer and instead stared at the blond, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Why don't you know your birthday?"

"Hm, who knows?" Fai questioned.

"You would." Kurogane decided to answer.

The blond just looked up, smiling softly, eyes growing a slight dull, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" The younger growled out.

"Perhaps." Fai restated, nodding his head.

"Meaning you're not going to tell me."

The smile widened in response.

Kurogane frowned.

Although he'd known the blond a little over a week now, he'd already realized one thing. Every smile he'd given since their first meeting, minus the earlier game they played, had been fake.

"Stop." He said.

Fai looked up, surprised, "Stop what, Kuro-bu?"

Kurogane remained silent.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 15!!

R&R Please!


	16. Dangerous Three Words

**Pure Magic  
**

Chapter 16 – Dangerous Three Words

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Fai grinned, holding back a wince, "You're doing great, Sakura!"

Sakura blushed and continued pulling the harsh, needle-point comb through Fai's hair, spreading the black dye through to each follicle, making sure to leave no blond untouched. Fai watched as some of the thick, black dye dripped to the floor and winced, praying it would not stain the white towels that the hotel provided for him.

To be sure that the wood floor remained unstained, the two of them had scurried about the entire place, snatching up every towel found in order to lay them on the floor around the desk chair that had been pulled out into the middle of the room, away from all furniture.

It was nine in the morning and the sun was already blazing through the closed curtain window sitting behind the two, warming the room like an oven. For a brief moment, Sakura stopped her process of dying blond hair black and waved her hand to her face, gathering as much cool air as possible. Fai could see a thin shine on her skin, evidence of her rise in body temperature.

With another pull, prick, and tug of the comb, Sakura pulled away with a small grin, throwing herself in front of Fai to view her work.

"How's it look?" Fai asked.

"I think it looks good."

Standing up, Fai looked to the ground, noting that half the towels were spotted Dalmatian coats, before following after Sakura to the bathroom for a look. He glanced in the large mirror and grinned,

"You did great, Sakura!" He praised, admiring his dyed black hair; not a blond strand in sight.

"Really!?" She was ecstatic.

"Yes, and you know what?"

"What?"

"When I get home I'm going to make you a delicious chocolate fondant!"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Fondant?"

Fai froze, "You poor child! You've never had a fondant?"

"No."

"You'll love it!"

He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his black coat, throwing it over his shoulders and buttoning it up to the silk, blue tie hung around his neck atop a white men's blouse. He glanced down at his black boots, making sure they shined like the sun, before turning to Sakura who'd just made her way out of the bathroom.

"I'll be home in a few hours. If you need to call me, here's my number," He handed her a slip of paper, "And if you need money for food or anything, there's some in the side drawer of my dresser. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Uh...I don't think so." Sakura blushed, "Good luck with your meeting."

Fai winked, "Thanks Sakura, with that, I know I'll do good!"

Before he shut the door behind him he glanced back, watching Sakura wave her small, delicate hand in farewell and gazing at the happiness that graced her face.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Welcome, Welcome!" Mr. Yoshimoto greeted, arms wide open in mock hug.

"Good Morning, Sir." Fai bowed, though, not as low as he had at the last meeting; he was no pushover.

"I apologize, but I'll have to ask for your name again. I could not understand my secretary over the phone."

"I am Yuki Kano." Fai told him, remembering the name Kurogane had brought up a week ago during one of their very first conversations.

"Yuki Kano? I could've sworn you were a girl." Mr. Yoshimoto started, "I apologize for the misconception."

"Not at all." He replied, smirking to himself, "Happens all the time".

Fai looked at the long, rectangular table a realized that two of the four cooperate executives were missing, only two remained; Ryu, the one who clearly insulted him last time and the old , bald man who had done the same, only not as badly. He noticed he did not have a seat again and decided to remain standing, not bothering to ask for one because last time he did not get it; plus, he didn't pass the test.

"I am here to represent Sir Ashura on the topic of buying out your company, Yoshimoto Daikazouku. I"m sure you've met my colleague, Fai Flowright, am I wrong?"

"No, you're correct. A man by that name did come here. In fact, you remind me of him in a way. You look like him...almost, the black hair is the only difference, really." Makoto Yoshimoto said, "By the way, Fai had left a folder behind. Mind bringing this back to him on your return trip to America?"

Fai stared widely at the blue folder he'd accidentally left before grabbing it from the other man, fixing it securely under his arm, "Much appreciated, Mr. Yoshimoto."

"My, you know my name well before I've introduce myself." He seemed surprised, yet not displeased about this fact.

"Of course, before any meeting I should know the name of the man I'll be speaking with."

"So, Mr. Kano. Although I kicked Fai out during our meeting a week ago, I'll allow you to present your case."

"Thank you, Sir."

Fai remained standing in front of the men and began explaining every nook and cranny of the positives that would grace the company and its employees after Sir Ashura bought the company, answering the questions asked of negatives and the downsides of Ashura's reign over the company.

"Sir Ashura will assure that no malfunctions will occur, he has asked that I let you know, Mr. Yoshimoto, that he would like for you to place yourself in charge of the company once he has the signed permission to purchase your company."

"My, you're well spoken for such a young man." Makoto Yoshimoto said, rubbing his chin with his fingers in thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Yoshimoto." He bowed politely, "Any questions before I continue discussing plans, the positives, and the lot?"

"Of course. The man, Fai Floulight, pardon my pronunciation, told me that Sir Ashura was willing to pay in the millions for my company, and even higher. Is this a true statement or a sac of lies laid down for me to believe in order to sign those papers with the delicate tip of a pen?"

"I can understand your disbelief, as Sir Ashura is not one to give such a gargantuous amount of money towards a single building, however these claims are true."

"I see." Yoshimoto murmured to himself, "Now. Those documents in that folder that the man Fai brought to us during his scheduled meeting. Those are for the process of buying and selling, the claims, withdrawals and all?"

"Yes."

"Explain them to me, would you?"

"Of course." Fai grinned placing the folder onto the table, opening its contents for world view, "The papers in the pocket on the right are what you need to read for signing over company rights to Sir Ashura. The pocket on the left is--,"

The squeak of the opening door forced Fai to pause in mid-sentence. He looked up and Mr. Yoshimoto stood from his seat, slapping the palms of his hands against the table in a display of frustration and annoyance at the sudden disruption of the meeting.

"I apologize, Sir." A young woman bowed, black hair falling over her face before she righted herself, "Mrs. Kano is here to see you."

Fai froze in spot, eyes growing wide.

"Excuse me, but who is here to see me?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked, obviously confused.

"Mrs. Kano."

"Yuki Kano?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked in confirmation.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

Busted, Fai thought to himself, wishing he could somehow split his atoms and become invisible to every eye in the room.

Who would've thought the 'real' Yuki Kano would be in the same place at the same time. What are the odds of that? Slim to none, but that's just my luck, Fai thought to himself.

Mr. Yoshimoto turned to him, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Who are you?"

"I...uh-," Fai tried, only to be interrupted again.

"I know who it is." Ryu said.

He picked up his glass of water and with a long motion of his hand and arm combined, he flung the water from the glass onto Fai, rinsing all the black dye from his hair, letting it drip to the ground, staining the carpet and darkening the table. Black liquid dripped down Fai's face and his blue eyes widened significantly in realization of the happenings.

"YOU! I told you to NEVER come to my office again!!" Yoshimoto snarled, "Ryu. Escort this man from my office, immediately."

Ryu smirked, "With pleasure, Sir."

He stalked over to Fai and grasped his upper arm, forcefully pulling him towards the door, and pushing him out into the hall. Fai tried to ignore the stares he received from the secretaries and businessmen who happened to be joined in a circle of conversation in the center of the room, but failed miserably, finding a harsh, hot blush staining his cheeks. He bowed his head a slight as his arm was torn from its socket with a sharp tug towards the elevator. The downward travel of the elevator, down the 30 levels was agonizing, but once the doors opened there was a sigh of relief that escaped his lips as he scurried out of the small, confined space, pulling away from the bruising grip.

Instead of grabbing the arm again, Ryu pushed him towards a small door that was peacock green with paint that was chipped and scratched, and pulled it opened, throwing the blond out into the empty space of the outside back alley of the building. Once the door closed, Ryu whirled on Fai, closing in, threateningly.

"You scum!" He shouted, "How dare you come back and show your face!!"

Fai remained silent, his heart rate had increased tenfold.

"If Makoto wasn't in the room with us, then I would've done more than just wet your pretty head."

Realization hit like a rock to the head and Fai rocked back on his heels in brief, momentary shock, before his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak,

"You're in love with Yoshimoto."

Ryu froze, eyes growing wide before they narrowed angrily and he veered his entire arm backward, fisting his fingers closed, before throwing it forward in a swift, calculating motion.

The punch was much more powerful than Fai had expected and it hurt a lot more than he'd originally believed it would, he reeled backward, legs moving about awkwardly, causing him to stumble over himself and stagger to a fall. He landed on his butt and quickly looked up at Ryu, remaining still, wishing the ground would devour him in a single gulp.

"If I ever see your face again, I'll kill you!" Ryu snarled.

He turned tail and walked towards the door leaving Fai to himself.

Fai raised his cold hand and cupped his burning left cheek, wincing at even the slightest touch his hand made.

His throat tightened on itself, making him feel as though he had a frog stuck in their, and his lip trembled slightly; he bit it. With his entire body suddenly shivering and shaking, Fai raised himself to his feet.

To keep his emotions in check he fisted his hands tight at his sides and stalked to his car, an ever present smile gracing his face.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I'll have another one." Fai murmured through the crowd of drunkards.

"Coming right up!" The bartender called out.

The alcohol was placed neatly in front of his eyes, his other empty glass taken away to be washed elsewhere. With a shaky hand, he gripped the glass handle and brought the drink to his lips, allowing it to spill into his mouth, not caring that some even dripped down the corners of his mouth in a messy display.

"So, what's eating you?" Someone asked.

Fai glanced up, seeing a well-groomed man, no older than himself, standing in front of him with black hair and a soft smile.

"Nothing." Fai replied, shaking the liquid in a circle with a motion of his glass.

"Well that nothing looks like something to me."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Fai smiled, or tried to, being slightly tipsy made him look as though he were about to cry instead of smile.

"Alright then. My name is Toya if you need to talk." The man excused himself to tend to the other drunks.

Fai sighed, suddenly seeing his glass take on two forms before returning to one single non-living object. A small, self-deprecating chuckle left his mouth before he broke out in a hysterical storm of laughter that made him hold his gut to keep himself from puking his guts.

Ironic, he'd just ruined all chances of succeeding at his assignment, which could possibly end in a job lost and all he could do was laugh his head off.

"Oi." A harsh voice came to play.

Fai looked up, forcing the laughter to stop, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Fai deadpanned, "K-Kuro-bu?"

Kurogane stood on his right, staring down at him with those dangerous red eyes, mouth turned down into a scowl.

"Who else did you think it would be?"

"Uh, no one. What are you doing here?"

"I always come here for a drink. Now answer my question, what are you doing here? A lightweight like you can't possibly handle too many drinks." Kurogane spat.

"Now, now Kuro-pipi, you don't know that." Fai waved his hand in dismissal of Kurogane's 'lightweight' comment.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"If you must know, I've had two."

"And you're already swerving in your chair. Come on. You're coming with me."

"But I'm not finished yet." Fai whined, pointing to his half-finished beer sitting on the table.

Kurogane grabbed his wrist in a gentle, yet firm grip, "Leave it. You're done."

"But-"

"If I hear another excuse from you then I'll just throw you over my shoulder and drag you out kicking and screaming."

Fai gave a defeated sigh and nodded, "Okay, Kuro-puppy. I'll come."

"That's better." He said before furrowing his brows, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, Kuro-tan."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Fai readjusted his grip around Kurogane's neck as he felt himself sliding off his perch. The younger man maneuvered his hands and pushed Fai's butt up, keeping him on his back. It had become obvious to Kurogane that Fai could not walk on his own throughout the hotel lobby, so he 'insisted' on carrying him to the room. Fai thoroughly insisted he was fine and that he could walk on his own, only to stagger into an elder woman who toppled over onto a potted plant.

"Keys." Kurogane demanded as the two finally stood in front of hotel room 35.

Fai fished through his pockets before dropping the keys into the mans outstretched fingers. The door was unlocked quickly and Kurogane trudged inside, closing the door behind him. Fai noticed how the mans stare lingered to the kitchen and looked over seeing Sakura just eating a small sandwich for lunch, before making his way towards the bed where Fai was then deposited with a bounce.

"Who the hell is that?" Kurogane asked.

"That is Sakura."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid!"

"I don't!"

"Then what is she doing here?"

"I found her."

Fai was thankful that Sakura decided to make an appearance because Kurogane looked as though he were about to throw out a few more comments and at the moment Fai felt he couldn't handle much.

"Excuse me...but uh...is Fai okay?" Sakura asked Kurogane, hesitantly.

"I'm okay Princess." Fai answered quickly, smiling.

"Like hell you are." Kurogane snapped.

Sakura jumped back a little at the gruff tone, instinctively grabbing Fai's hand for comfort and security. Fai smiled softly at the action before returning any and all attention to the younger man that suddenly took a seat at the edge of the bed, looking obviously peeved about something.

"You a runaway or something?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura frowned, looked to Fai, before turning back to the other man and nodded, "...yes..."

"Look, kid, go find something to play with. The adults need to talk." Kurogane said.

Sakura looked to Fai, silently asking for his approval of accepting Kurogane's command.

Fai nodded, "Go on, Sakura, it'll be okay."

"Okay!" She smiled, her relief was obvious with her sudden lightness as she skipped out of the room to finish her lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me you picked up a runaway?" Kurogane asked.

"I found her a couple days ago."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I know, but it's true." Fai grinned.

"Did you not trust me enough to say you picked up a kid?"

"No, that's not it...it's just-,"

"No. I think that is it. You don't trust me, do you?" Kurogane asked, "That's why you've lied to me, that's why you haven't told me why you can't remember your birthday. That's the reason you haven't yet revealed your life to me."

"Well, you haven't done much of the same, now have you Kuro-rin?"

"I've at least spoken the truth. Unlike you. I ask, you don't. If you asked, I'd be more than willing to give my life story for your enjoyment."

"Look. I don't feel good right now, lets talk about this tomorrow." Fai tried, feeling trapped.

"No, nows a good time. Tomorrow you'll feel worse because you'll have to deal with a hangover because of todays stupidity."

"Kuro-chu, please...tomorrow?"

"Just answer me this. Do you trust me?"

"Look that's not-,"

"You don't trust me. That's why you're skirting the issue. That's why you aren't telling me what happened to your face!"

"Kuro_-_wan_. _Please, stop, not today, not with Sakura within earshot."

"I don't even know why I put up with you."

"Then don't." Fai shot back.

"I wish I could, but it's not that simple." Kurogane's tone became dangerous.

"How can it not be simple. Just get up and go!!" Fai snapped.

"I can't because I LOVE YOU!!"

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 16!!

R&R Please!


	17. Going Somewhere?

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 17 – Going Somewhere?

* * *

Five times he tried, but Tomoyo never picked up her cell phone.

Kurogane muttered a curse as he shoved his own cell phone back into his front pant pocket. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed advice. He needed Tomoyo's help with his current situation concerning a certain stubborn little blond.

After last nights fiasco with the argument and the confession, Fai had not since spoken with him. In fact, last night the man kicked him out of the hotel. Of course he didn't physically remove him, Kurogane beat him in strength, instead he'd used the coldest, most dangerous tone of voice Kurogane had ever heard in his life. It wasn't loud, it wasn't soft; a neutral tone with malicious intent and poison lacing every syllable and period. "Get. Out". Not only were the words dangerous, but the look upon the blonds face spoke a promise of death.

Kurogane was currently lost in his oblivion of thoughts as he walked down the dirt roads of Kyoto, just a couple miles from his home. He didn't feel like taking a bus or driving a car, or even riding the monorail; he needed to be with himself and his own thoughts. Distractions weren't something he needed at the moment...unless that distraction was a blond, blue-eyed male or a long, black haired female with unusual purple/black irises. In other words, Fai or Tomoyo. Unfortunately neither of these people were at his disposal.

A couple cars past him along his way, kicking up dried leaves that danced around him in circles until the wind died down, settling themselves to rest on the dirt. To his right, a couple ground squirrels raced up and down the bark of trees, their nails creating a sound that one would find in a horror movie. The sky of the early afternoon was growing dark, clouds a plenty rolling in with their gray pigments, preparing themselves for a tearful cry.

A vibration in his pocket forced him to pause in his steps, stopping just short of a dead mouse that lay on its side with blood covering its gray fur. Kurogane lifted his phone from his pocket and answered,

"Hm?"

"Kurogane?"

"Tomoyo, I've been trying to call you." He said, pleased she'd finally returned his calls.

"I know. I'm sorry!! I've been out with a friend."

Kurogane heard a chuckle in the background and Tomoyo giggled into the phone.

"A friend, huh?"

"More like a boyfriend. I asked Seishirou out on a date and he said yes!!" She said, overjoyed.

"Good for you." Kurogane said, trying to sound pleased for his friend.

He was happy for her, he truly was, however at the moment he wasn't happy for himself. In fact, he was downright depressed at the moment.

"Something wrong, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"...I need to speak with you."

"Did something happen?"

"Just--,where are you?" He asked.

"I'm over at Seishirou's apartment."

"Mind leaving your boyfriend early?"

"Of course not. We can always hang out tomorrow, right Seishirou?" She asked her boyfriend through the phone.

Kurogane heard an agreed 'yes' from the man.

"Where are you?"

"A couple miles from my house."

"Meet me at my house. Just walk inside and go to the kitchen. I'll be home in fifteen minutes and we can go to 'Fuuma's House', okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye." Tomoyo said.

Kurogane didn't reply and shut the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. A raindrop fell on his nose and he looked up at the sky, expecting a downpour, but nothing else fell. He turned around, taking one last glance at the dead mouse on the road before walking back towards his home.

In the distance, thunder roared.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"You confessed!?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Yes." Kurogane sighed, stirring his silver spoon in his coffee filled mug.

She stared at his glum expression and frowned, "I take it things didn't go well. What happened?"

"He told me to 'get out'...and I did."

Tomoyo took a sip of her creamy chocolate mocha, setting her cream, white mug on the table inside Fuuma's House, the coffee house Kurogane had taken Fai to on their first 'date'.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I know...but still, I'm sorry." She repeated, "You know...I think...well, I don't know."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Just say it." He frowned.

"Okay...just, don't get mad or anything, okay?" Tomoyo paused, waiting for a cue to continue, "I think he likes you too."

"What the hell makes you think that?"

Kurogane lifted his mug and took a swig of coffee before letting it drop ceremoniously on the table. He was surprised when he heard no remark about his swearing and looked up at Tomoyo who gazed at him with the most concerned eyes he'd ever seen. His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Well?" He urged for an answer.

"The day I met him."

"What about it?"

"I knew."

"Knew what?"

"The way he looked at you and acted, it was easy to tell how much he liked you." She grabbed a napkin from the silver box on the corner of the table and wiped at the tip of her mug where her lips touched, getting rid of the pink smudge of lipstick she'd left before crumpling it up and dropping it.

"Sure doesn't seem like that to me."

"You know. Maybe you should go talk to him about it."

"Why should I?"

"Because you said it yourself. You love him."

Kurogane didn't answer, twirling the silver spoon in his mug and making a small funnel with the liquid. He stopped all movement with the spoon, watching the brown coffee twirl and swirl in a dance until a bubble popped up to the top of the liquid. Kurogane frowned slightly as he saw a black fly surface to the top of the coffee.

"Ew. That's disgusting!" Tomoyo gasped, pointing to the bug, "You've been drinking out of that too!"

Kurogane wasn't too pleased with the fact that he'd drank out of a fly's burial ground, but he really didn't see what the big deal was. Not like it was going to kill him. He pushed his mug to the side, deciding he didn't feel like staring at death and looked up at Tomoyo who stopped her grunts of disgust and was now staring at him once again.

"Are you going to talk to him?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"You know. Sometimes the best way to begin any conversation is to just say 'hi'."

"That's stupid."

"It's true. Even if you don't know what to say, a simple 'hello' or 'hi' should do the trick."

"Should?"

"Depends on how to person your saying it to reacts. If they don't say anything then that's a problem."

"What would I do then?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know..."

"You're the expert."

"Doesn't mean I know everything!" She frowned, furrowing her brow in concentration, "Sometimes you got to figure things out on your own."

Kurogane chuckled slightly.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, confused by his reaction.

"I remember telling you that a year ago."

"Really? I don't remember."

"When Souma died."

"Oh...yeah...I remember now." She smiled sadly.

Kurogane reached across the table and grabbed her cream colored mug.

"Hey, that's mine!" She cried, trying to reach for her drink, but Kurogane kept in out of her reach.

He placed the tip to his lips and gulped the entire chocolate mocha down, letting the mug drop to the table with a smirk, "Not anymore".

She frowned a bit, but couldn't stop the chuckles from escaping her, "Fine, fine. It's yours now. That just means you're paying this time."

"Already have." He smirked, pointing towards the stack of money in the center of the table.

Tomoyo smiled, "You were planning to pay all along weren't you?"

His only answer was a smile before he stood up from the table, pushing his chair backwards with a squeak. He grabbed his black, leather jacket that hung around the back of his chair and pulled it on top of his black t-shirt and turned to Tomoyo.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly.

Pillowing her chin in her hands, Tomoyo smiled knowingly, "Going somewhere?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Was all that he said before he was out the door, ignoring Tomoyo's shouts of "Go get 'em!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Quarter after three and Kurogane stalked through the doors of Mizumi Hotel, ignoring the hostesses who greeted him upon entering the building, and headed straight towards the elevator on the opposite side of the entrance.

A young woman with a young child in her arms held the doors opened for him and he walked in; the doors shut behind him as the woman moved her arm. He watched with curious, narrowed eyes as the woman rocked her child in her arms, cooing words of kindness and care towards it.

From his angle, Kurogane could not tell whether or not the child was female or male, and he felt he should say something, so he just said, "Cute kid."

The woman looked up, startled, her deep brown eyes gazed up at him with a renewed joy and she nodded, "Thank you very much!"

The doors slid opened and Kurogane exited, turning to look back at the young woman for a moment more before walking down the long hallway, watching the numbers dance downwards.

Once he'd reached the door marked '35' Kurogane had found himself frozen. Stiff as boards were his muscles that now refused to obey his mental commands of 'move' and 'forward march'. His eyes gazed warily at the brass knob of the door, as though it were a dangerous creature in its sleep. From his place, just inches from the door, he could hear shuffling sounds from inside the hotel, dishes clattering and pots banging and the sound of something going 'plop' somewhere inside.

Shaking his head, Kurogane forced his muscles to relax and move. He reached out a hand and knocked on the door three times and waited. It took about thirty seconds before the door was unlocked with a few clicks and opened to reveal the sweet, innocent face of the young girl he'd seen just last night.

"Oh, hello." She greeted warily.

"Is Fai here?" He asked.

The girl frowned and shook her head.

"When will he be back?"

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you." She whispered, as though speaking a secret.

"Why not?" Kurogane asked.

"I just can't."

He shrugged helplessly before sighing, "Can I come in, then?"

The girl turned her head to look inside the apartment before looking back at the man before her. She pushed opened the door, a signal that he was allowed inside, before moving backwards and into the room as though he could hurt her.

"What's your name?" Kurogane asked.

"S-Sakura." She stuttered.

He realized she was still in PJ's and had white cooking flour all over her clothes and some in her hair. She had been cooking, he mused.

"I'm Kurogane." He replied.

Sakura didn't reply, obviously a slight nervous with his sudden appearance. Kurogane couldn't blame her, he raised his voice last night to Fai, the one who'd taken her in and given her a place to stay while she was remaining a runaway.

"Do you..." She started, "Do you want something? A drink?"

"No...thanks." He added at the last minute.

"Uh..." The girl was so nervous that it was obvious that the odd silences were killing her.

Kurogane decided to ease her tension, slightly, "Why'd you run away?"

"Eh?" Her green eyes widened a slight, surprised by how upfront his question was.

"Why did you run away?" He repeated, staring down into her jewel orbs.

"I...you see...my..." She stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "My dad's an alcoholic and my mom died about seven years ago."

Kurogane remained silent, knowing that if he said nothing she'd eventually continue with her story.

"My brother is here...he moved here years ago to become an aspiring chef, but I haven't heard from him in a year, so I got worried. I want to live with him because he always looked after me...my dad...well, whenever he got drunk he'd...break things...and sometimes he'd throw things at me..."

"He hurt you." Kurogane growled.

"He didn't mean to. The alcohol was affecting him!!" She defended.

"Don't make no difference, kid." He stated, "So, have you found this brother of yours?"

"No...I haven't. At least not yet."

A long silence wisped by unnoticed by either of the two, both enjoying the confines of their minds, that is, until Kurogane reminded himself of his reason for being here.

"When will Fai get home?"

"He...uh...told me not to tell you."

"Look, I'm not going to do anything to him."

"I know." The girl said in confidence.

Kurogane found himself shocked for a moment, but didn't let it show, he just remained silent so the girl would continue with the thought.

"I heard you...say you liked him last night." She said.

"Will you tell me where he is?" He tried again.

Sakura looked up at him with the her large eyes that glistened and shined with a sudden bout unshed tears; her lip trembled a bit and her arms wrapped around herself in a comforting hug.

"He's not here."

"Where is he?" Kurogane asked again, patiently.

"He left."

I know that, he thought impatiently.

"Sakura. Where is Fai?"

"He left..." She began.

"Left for where?"

"...America. He left for America."

At that moment, Kurogane felt his heart stop.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 17!!

R&R Please!


	18. Broken

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 18 - Broken

* * *

A frost-bitten breeze caressed his face and kissed his nose with a painful touch as he walked through the double glass doors of Ashura & Co. The warmth of the inside pelted him with comfort, but his ears and nose remained a slight bit burned from the cold. He walked down the rounded registry hall and made his way up to the large desk where he saw a girl sitting, head bowed down, writing something on papers scattering the desk top.

"Good morning, Chi." He greeted with a smile.

Chi jumped, dropping the pen she'd been using to sign some documents that scattered the area, and looked up with wide, blue eyes. Fai couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, her surprise. It was cute.

"Fai!? You're back!" She cried happily.

She ran around the desk and threw herself into Fai's arms, wrapping her own arms around his lithe waist while he returned the gesture in full, lifting her up until her feet no longer touched the ground. Chi was wearing a classy black skirt with a white blouse, a white pearl necklace hanging around her neck, and black low-heeled shoes, which he'd never seem before.

"How was your trip to Japan?" She asked, rubbing her cheek against his chest as he set her back down.

"It was perfect!" He chuckled, "How have you been?"

"Great! I missed you; it's been too quiet without you here."

"Aw, I missed you too, Sweetie!" He kissed the top of her head before ruffling it playfully.

"You're early. Ms. Ichihara said you wouldn't be back for another couple days."

Fai smiled softly, "There was a change in plans."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing serious!" He dismissed, "Where's Yuuko? I'd like to surprise her."

"She's up a few floors delivering a presentation to some of the businessmen who are working to help us build in town."

"Oh?" He smirked, "I'm going to go say 'hello'. So, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay!!" She squeaked, before running back behind the desk to finish her work.

Fai moved away from the desk and walked over to the silver elevator with oily finger marks and brown liquid stains of coffee spilled. The doors parted and he sauntered inside, pleased to find that he was alone for the ride up. The soft, annoyance of the elevator music gave him a slight headache as he tapped his foot anxiously, eyes staring at the numbers as each level was passed. He felt the soft pull and jerk as the elevator stopped at the leveled flooring.

The doors opened.

"Well, look who it is." A voice chimed.

Fai looked up instantly, blue eyes landing on the figure of the one he'd been about to look for. Wearing the usual low-cut, rather revealing dress and high heels to give the illusion of longer legs, the hourglass shaped woman smirked.

"Yuuko." He greeted with a smile and a small bow.

Yuuko chuckled, "You're in America now. Bowing isn't customary."

Fai righted himself quickly, "Guess I'm still used to being in Japan."

"Culture shock."

"Probably."

"I was just about to head out for a lunch break, but since you're here, how about you come with me to my office?" She suggested, "We can grab some coffee and donuts from the lounge on the way."

"Coffee sounds good."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I've missed these crunchy, day old donuts." Fai mused as he took a bite of the chocolate glazed ring.

"You mean week old." Yuuko informed, sipping casually on her hot coffee in a white Styrofoam cup from her place at her large cherry wood desk.

"Really?"

She nodded, "We've got a new guy with an impossible-to-pronounce last name."

"What's his first name?"

"Vladimir."

"Russian?"

"Half."

"Huh." Fai replied, popping the final bit of donut into his mouth.

"Some of the guys went overboard with an initiation, thus the reason for left over donuts."

"Brutal?"

"No. Vlad had to eat thirty donuts and drink about twenty cups of coffee."

"Did he vomit?"

"More or less."

"I missed all the fun." He pouted.

"I wonder." Yuuko said thoughtfully.

Fai looked up at her, confused at her random statement. He tilted his head to the side to show that he needed more information in order to understand and reply.

"What made you come home two days early?" She asked, pillowing her chin in her hands as her elbows relaxed themselves on the desks surface.

His blue eyes widened. Although he'd expected the question to come up sometime today, he wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He hadn't even come up with any excuses yet. He'd have to make some up on the spot and pick the winner, fast.

"I—what?" He forgot the question.

"What made you come home two days early? I thought you had a boyfriend." She smirked, flirtatiously.

"Kuro-bu is straight." He lied, the 'I love you' confession replaying in his mind like a broken record player.

"Kuro-bu?"

"Ah...actually it's Kurogane, but I gave him cute suffixes for no reason."

"No reason other than liking him, right?"

"Right." He nodded until he realized what he'd just said, "Wait! No! I don't like him!"

"Yes you do!" She teased, pointing a finger to his nose, "You're blushing."

Fai pulled away before the tip of her nail could graze the tip of his nose, taking a sip of his black coffee that he suddenly remembered was sitting next in front of him on the right corner of Yuuko's desk.

"Why'd you come home early?" She repeated her previous question.

"I got bored." Was his oh-so-smart reply.

"That's got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard. No, really, why?"

"I...the..." He sighed, figuring he may as well tell her the truth, "I couldn't get the documents signed for the purchase."

Or a half-truth will do nicely.

"You didn't get them signed?" She repeated his words in question.

"Sadly, no. He refuses to sell it."

"Sir Ashura isn't going to be too happy about this, you know."

"I know."

Yuuko reached into the pink box sitting on the left desk corner and pulled out a white glazed donut, taking a bite out of it. Fai mirrored her and pulled out another donut; it was cinnamon.

"You could be fired."

"I know."

"You should start thinking of other jobs in case that happens."

"I know, Yuuko." Fai grit his teeth, trying to force a smile.

Instead of replying, Yuuko decided to take a couple light sips of her coffee before biting her donut, savoring the combined flavors as she swallowed them, without chewing the donut. It must've softened enough via coffee and saliva, thus making it an easy swallow, Fai mused.

"What happened?" Yuuko's voice held a tone of concern.

Fai looked up from his half-eaten cinnamon donut and into those black eyes, "Huh?"

"Your face. You've got a big bruise on your left cheek."

"Oh...that."

"What happened?"

"I fell." Was his reply, not wanting her to know he was actually punched because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, remember?" Yuuko frowned.

"I know, I know." Fai smiled, "By the way...what dream did you have to make you so concerned?"

"It was about you being stupid and running away from the best thing you've ever found and falling into a black hole. I believe you died in the end, but I can't remember the rest of it." She said, "The dream seemed a bit too real to me, despite how unrealistic it sounds. That's why I called you."

He blinked, trying not to compare the 'best thing' with Kurogane and the falling into the black hole as a foreshadowing of him losing his job. He couldn't really compare the last thing to anything...unless there was going to be a suicide attempt in the future. He pinched himself on the leg as punishment for thinking such a thought. No suicide attempts. None. Never. Not gonna happen. Maybe he'd be struck by a car later? Perhaps murdered by a homicidal maniac?

"Well, apparently your dream was wrong." He said, hushing his macabre thoughts.

"Unless you count the bruise, then yes, you're right." She agreed.

The office door opened with a grunt.

"Ichihara. I need--," The deep voice paused.

Fai looked behind his shoulder, turning his body a slight so he wouldn't strain his neck.

The one man he'd been hoping to avoid for at least another couple hours stood in the doorway. An aura of evil surrounded him.

"Sir Ashura." Fai greeted as he forced a smile, "Have you been well?"

The man said nothing in return and just glared at him with those piercing cold, midnight blue eyes. His long, black hair flowed across his shoulders cleanly, as though it had been brushed many times previous to this encounter. Today, he wore a masterpiece of clothing; a black suit with a white, button up blouse underneath, covered with a spiffy, decorative tie that looked as though it were from Spain, and shoes that shined and glistened like diamonds in the sun. Fai felt as though he were a dead man walking, face to face with death itself in its flesh and blood form.

"Mr. Flowright just returned from his trip moments ago." Yuuko dropped in, hoping to save her own rear-end as well as Fai's.

"I see." Was the muted reply as his dangerous eyes traveled over the blonds entire form.

"I was informing him of the new member of our company as well as the issues concerning the buildings going up in town." She said, voice purely profession, not a drop of humor or flirtation to be heard.

"Flowright. Come to my office in ten minutes." He said, calmly, before looking over to Yuuko, "Ichihara, I'll see you in thirty."

Sir Ashura walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. And although he was no longer in the room, his presence was still felt.

"I'm fired." Fai sighed, taking the last bite of his cinnamon donut.

"You won't know until he says the words."

He laughed, trying to make light of the situation, "Or you know. I may be getting a promotion."

"For failing an assignment?"

"It could be the greatest failure in the history of failures, so I deserve a promotion." He said, matter of factly.

"You're unbelievable, Fai. I envy your ability to stay so positive." She smiled, softly.

"Yeah, I envy myself too." He chuckled.

"So funny I forgot to laugh. Now, get going. If you're late he'll bite your head off."

"I know." Fai smiled, leaving his half-finished coffee on Yuuko's desk as he waltzed over to the door.

"I hope to see you return alive, Fai." Yuuko called out just as he'd closed the door behind him.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Fai suddenly found himself trying to suppress laughter.

Why he had a sudden urge to laugh, he didn't know. Perhaps it was because of the irony of the situation, or even the fact that he was facing death, maybe the reason was that all he could think about at the moment was the man he'd left back in Japan. Maybe it was all of the above or none at all.

"Did Mr. Yoshimoto sign his company rights to me?" Sir Ashura asked, firmly, dangerously from his place behind his desk.

"I...he..." Fai felt his heart racing, mind running through all the lies he'd concocted during his 14 hour flight on the plane, but found he couldn't remember a single one of them.

He looked to his right, taking a quick glance at the wall covered in awards, recommendations, and graduate degrees, showing Sir Ashura's ability to deal business with ease and proficiency. His blue eyes returned to said man, gazing at the mans tie, as they were unable to even make the slightest move upward to gaze at the face.

"You're fired."

Excuse me!?

Fai looked up, panicked. Sir Ashura stared at him through narrowed eyes and from the look of it, he hadn't heard wrong. Those feared words really had been laid out in front of him. Or maybe he was over analyzing things. He could've heard wrong. He hadn't even given an answer yet, so how could Sir Ashura give him the boot yet? His mind was running on overdrive today, so perhaps he was delusional. Yes, that must be it, he thought to himself.

"Pardon?" Fai perked.

"You're. Fired."

Apparently he hadn't heard wrong.

"But!" He tried.

"You hesitated to answer my question, giving me reason to believe you did not get the documents signed. You were about to lie to me, make an excuse for yourself. Believe me, I know all the tricks in the book that people try to pull in order to keep their pitiful jobs. Plus the fact that you never called me like I told you to the moment you got the papers signed." He growled, "Flowright. You're. Fired."

"You're correct on one point sir. I did not get the papers signed. However, the reason for that is not because of my incompetence with my job as both a director of purchasing and negotiations. The reason was because Mr. Yoshimoto wasn't nothing more than to keep his building until he was ready to retire."

"You gave up too early, Flowright."

"He didn't want to sell his company. That's not my fault." Fai tried, voice remaining harmless, nonthreatening.

"The reason you were unable to purchase the building was because of your incompetence in your field of negotiations. You should've been able to negotiate with Makoto Yoshimoto. You could've got his signature. You failed in your primary job."

"Sir Ashura--," He began, only to be interupted.

"You're. Fired." His boss ground out, "You have until tomorrow to have everything out of your office. Now get the hell out of my office before I call security."

Fai couldn't help but stare for a moment, shoulders falling, sagging beneath a sudden invisible weight. He gave a small, defeated nod to his boss...ex-boss and stalked out of the office, tail between his legs, closing the door behind him with a silent click.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It was just a few minutes past midnight when Fai came stumbling through the door of his apartment. His head spun and buzzed around with the after affects of one too many drinks down at the bar a few blocks away.

His apartment was dark and because he was slightly drunk and not in his right mind, he couldn't seem to find the wall, no matter where his hands reached out to. He did, however, find his vacuum cleaner sitting in the middle of the open room and tumbled over it, smashing his face into the plush carpet floor.

He laughed.

"Stupid..." He whispered to himself, suddenly trying to find the floor, even when his face was touching it.

Was he flying or drowning? Which way was up? Was he so drunk that he couldn't even tell where anything was anymore? Fai finally found the ground and stood up, wobbling dangerously close to the fallen vacuum before dancing drunkenly over to his bedroom.

His face hit the door.

He'd forgotten he'd closed it when he left. After three tries he finally was able to turn the round brass knob and throw open the door. He heard it smash into the wall. He smirked, somewhat hoping there'd be a dent in the wall, a large gaping hole that could swallow him up into oblivion.

He blinked his eyes, trying to make out figures through the darkness of the room. The window on the left was covered with closed blue curtains that masked any light of the outside. He mumbled something about there being a conspiracy of curtains closing on their own before he stumbled forward, arms outstretched to find the bed.

His mind swirled and he found himself loosing his legs, tumbling forward before landing on a soft, fluffy surface.

He found the bed.

He laid belly-down on the bed before growing tired of the position and rolling over and onto his back to gaze up at the black ceiling above. He wished Kurogane would suddenly appear in front of him and talk. He loved hearing that man speak, that deep voice, firm yet gentle and kind. He wanted to see those fire red eyes and fall into them, lose himself. He wanted to kiss that mans lips--he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He regretted the action instantly as he felt a wave of nausea seep over him.

Why was it that the only thing he could think of was Kurogane? He could practically see that man behind his closed eyelids, feel that powerful, commanding presence of aura, and smell that mans unique, captivating scent. Why did he have to say it? Why'd he have to say he loved him? Things would've been perfect if they remained as they were. Fai sighed a bit, finding it hard to breath as his chest convulsed, eyes clenching shut to fight against some unseen force.

After a few seconds he realized that his body was preparing him for a cry. He grunted in refusal. Crying as a waste of time. He didn't need it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. He repeated the action a few times until he felt his body calm, the need to shed tears vanishing.

And finally a calm silence.

Unfortunately, the silence didn't last, as his cell phone rang harshly; he felt it vibrating in his pants pocket. Groggily, he reached into the front pocket, grabbed his cell phone, sent it flying into the air, smirking as he heard it smash to pieces against the wall on his right.

Broken.

Just like his life.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 18!

R&R Please!!


	19. Black and White

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 19 – Black and White

* * *

There was a black spider on the ceiling.

It was quick and silent, deadly and calm.

A black widow.

Kurogane let his eyes trace each movement, each turn, and each jolt that the spider made. He'd been up for well over two hours now, but his body refused to move a muscle, so he took to watching the spider going about its day above him. The small spider suddenly pounced with a quick shot the the right, so suddenly that Kurogane lost the black arachnid for a moment, before finding it twirling a white ball in its front four black-stick legs.

Food.

He almost wished he could get a maximized view of the spider, to see its sharp, poisonous fangs pop into the bug held in its grasp, watch as it lets out a flow of paralyzing poison, chew through the hard thorax and then slurp up its innards. Even though it was such a grotesque image, Kurogane didn't mind, he was so tired, bored, and just plain numb, that he didn't care what was in front of him. He just needed something to watch, to take his mind off the things that have happened over the past couple days, let his mind become empty, free, and safe from the dangerous thoughts that threatened his sanity.

The hot, afternoon sun blazed in through the half-closed curtains of his windows on the right side of his room. He could feel sweat roll off his brow with a quick tickle and quickly brought the back of his hand up and wiped away the excess. The cicadas roared outside his window, giving a harsh instrumental song along with the tittering of leaves that danced in the breeze.

His eyes traveled back up to the spider and saw that it had disappeared from sight, all that was left was the web-spun ball of food stuck in the middle of the ceiling. His eyes darted from the left, to the right, to the center, to the bottom and up.

The spider was gone.

With a long, breathy sigh, Kurogane rolled over onto his side to stare at his black, leather suit case sitting perched against the wall. It's belly was full, as he'd packed it up last night, after hearing about Fai's sudden departure. He was planning on following the idiot to America, but when he woke up this morning, he found he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. Perhaps he should just let the man go, live his life in America, and do whatever, while he should remain in Japan and try and find something else to look forward to in the mornings.

He didn't even know if Fai returned his feelings. It's possible that the blond believed them to be nothing more than friends. It was selfish for him to go and follow that man. What would he do when he left and found him? It's not like he could force the man to return to Japan with him. It'd be a waste of money, time, and...heart to go get him. But if he didn't go, would he regret it?

Kurogane rolled onto his back and gazed at the ceiling once more before lunging forward and sitting up in the bed. He kicked off the sticky, hot sheets from his legs and stood up on shaky limbs. He gave a large, powerful yawn and stretched his arms overhead, allowing all the stiff muscles to finally find their relaxed state, before dropping his arms down to his sides.

He walked forward a few steps before reaching down and picking up a crumpled white shirt from the ground. He stared at the material for a moment, as though memorizing every crinkle and shape of it, before continuing forward, towards the laundry room.

He stopped in front of the two clothes bins. The black one was for dark clothes and the white was for the lights.

He turned his gaze to the black one and wondered, should he go get Fai? His eyes traveled to the white bin, should he stay and let the idiot go? His eyes traveled back and forth between bins, as though they were his choices in physical form. Stay or go, stay or go? Go or stay?

He tightened his grip on the white shirt, wishing that the decision wasn't so hard. If he didn't have such strong feelings for the other man then the answer would be so simple. He'd stay. But he does have feelings for the man, so...should he go get him? What if it would end up being a waste of time? Then he should stay.

Black, white, go, or stay?

He let the shirt fall from his tight grasp, watching as it landed in a neat, crumpled pile, before turning around and leaving the laundry room for a much needed shower.

Both bins remained empty, the shirt lying mid-center of the two.

The choice: Undecided.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Lips met for a brief instant before parting.

Kurogane watched from afar, seated at a small, round table outside of a small, rare-to-find, Italian Cafe with a name he couldn't even begin to pronounce. In front of him was a worn out, crayon colored menu with sticky syrup clinging to the edges. He already knew what he wanted to order. Spaghetti and meat sauce with a side of red wine. Unfortunately for him, as he waited for the waiters return to his table, he was graced with the sight of a loving couple sitting a few tables across from him. The man and woman were completely oblivious to the dangerous glare he was shooting their way.

The woman wore a skin-tight black dress that revealed half her breasts and the man across from her wore a sleek, white blouse and black suit pants; his black jacket hung around the back of his chair. Kurogane silently wished for someone to spill tomato sauce all over it. How dare they show their love in front of him! Especially when he was without his own love.

"Excuse me, sir." A voice called out.

Kurogane lifted his head and turned to the right to be greeted with the sight of his waiter. Subaru, was his name. A shy guy with dark hair that gleamed with green bits, as though it were slightly dyed. He looked somewhat similar to another man he'd met before...what was his name...K...it started with a K. Kamui?

"Are you ready to order, sir?" Subaru asked.

"Yes. I'll have spaghetti and meat sauce with a side of red wine."

"Coming right up sir." The man bowed and snatched up the menu before leaving.

Kurogane watched his back before he vanished inside the restaurant. He turned his fiery gaze back to the affectionate couple in front of him, trying so hard to burn holes into their heads with his eyes. No such luck.

He watched as the man pulled out a small box and stood from his seat to drop on one knee in front of his lovely lady. Kurogane watched in a mixture of awe and horror as the man opened his mouth, speaking words of loving kindess, before opening the box. He winced as he heard the woman let out a high-pitched, joyous screech, before throwing herself into the mans arms, uncaring that her short dress was showing her white underwear to everyone watching the scene.

"Isn't that sweet?" An admiring voice said beside him.

Kurogane turned and was a little more than surprised to see Tomoyo standing next to him. He was displeased to see that she had brought a special someone with her.

Seishirou.

What made the whole thing worse, was that they were holding hands. Kurogane sighed a bit. Was the world mocking him because he couldn't seem to make a relationship work? Or were these all signs telling him that he should go get his love? Maybe an omen?

"More like disgusting." Kurogane replied.

"You just can't understand the beauty in marriage, can you?" Tomoyo laughed.

"I bet they'll be divorced in a week."

"My, aren't you uppity this afternoon." She chuckled, coming to sit in the chair across from him, "What's got you all glum and bummed, eh?"

"Nothing."

Tomoyo looked over at Seishirou who shrugged helplessly, before dragging a chair from another table over to Kurogane's and took a seat beside Tomoyo.

Kurogane wished the two love birds would leave him alone.

"Is it Fai?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters."

"Why do you always seem to show up at the worst time?" Kurogane snapped.

"Because I'm always out and...so are you?"

Kurogane shrugged sharply, displaying his displeasure with the conversation. He knew Tomoyo understood that silent signal and he also understood that she wouldn't leave him be before she got her fill of knowledge for the day.

"Come on. Tell me." She pleaded, "I'll never bother you again!"

"Yeah right." He replied, with obvious sarcasm.

Like hell she'd leave him alone. Maybe for an hour, but after that then she'd be all over him again. She could never keep a promise like that. For her, it was impossible.

"You—Oh my gosh!! Subaru!" She interrupted herself.

Kurogane looked over and saw his waiter, Subaru, returning to his table with an armful of his orders. Apparently he and Tomoyo knew each other. That's a surprise.

Subaru walked over and blushed a slight, placing the large bowl of spaghetti down in front of Kurogane as well as a slim glass filled to the brim with luscious red wine; a bottle of it was placed beside the filled glass.

"I didn't know you worked here!" She continued, reaching over for Kurogane's wine and taking a sip.

Subaru gave a nervous laugh, "Yes, well, I told you that I had two jobs."

"I know, but I didn't think you'd be a waiter. You're so shy!" She teased.

"Yeah..."

"Kurogane, this is Subaru. He works here, of course, but he also works with me at _Ai no Daisuke_!!"

"Another cupid." Kurogane sighed, grabbing the long fork that rested on a napkin to his right.

"Hush, you." Tomoyo batted his head with the palm of her hand, dismissing him.

As she chatted with Subaru, Seishirou and him remained silent. An awkward kind of silent. Kurogane spun his fork around in his spaghetti, gathering a rolled up bunch of noodles before shoving them into his mouth. Some sauce dripped down to his chin and he growled a slight, wishing his dish wasn't so messy.

He wiped away the spill with the white napkin to the side, holding the utensils. Seishirou snatched a piece of garlic bread from the wood basket in the center of the table and dipped the corner of it in the virgin olive oil that rested in a small plate beside it. He took a bite and Kurogane took the pleasure in seeing the look of disgust cross the mans face. Obviously he wasn't a fan of olive oil. Or perhaps it was the garlic bread.

"So, what's wrong with you and...your boyfriend?" Seishirou asked, breaking the silence.

Kurogane looked up sharply, as though the man committed a taboo just by speaking, "None of your business."

"If it bothers Tomoyo, then it's my business."

"Like hell it is." He snapped.

From the background, he heard Tomoyo say "Language, Kurogane", as she always did whenever he had a fowl mouth, but it went fairly ignored as he continued glaring at her boyfriend. The man returned the look in full.

"Tomoyo told me how you confessed your love to him."

"She shouldn't have." Kurogane shot a glare at his best friend.

It went ignored.

"Well, she did. So, have you received an answer yet?"

"Not that its any of your business, but no."

"Why not?"

"I believe the reason is because he high-tailed it out of here."

"I don't understand." Seishirou said, shaking his head in confusion.

"He left."

"Left...as in...died?"

"No."

"Thank god! You had me worried there."

"I'm sure I did." Kurogane growled sarcastically.

"So, he...left. Meaning, he won't see you anymore?"

"You could put it that way."

"Then how would you put it?"

"More like he left the country."

Seishirou's eyes widened to the point where Kurogane was sure his eyeballs would fall from their sockets. Unfortunately, they remained in place.

"He did!?" Tomoyo gasped, deciding to join in the conversation, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to bug you." Was Kurogane's murmured reply.

He expected a lot of different reactions from Tomoyo, but what he didn't expect was for her hand to suddenly come down across the back of his head in a sharp, painful swat, forcing his head to fly towards the table, his face landing in his bowl of spaghetti.

He pulled out immediately.

The sauce dripped from his face and he felt noodles clinging to his nose and one sliding down his right cheek. He kept his eyes closed, unable to open them, in fear of getting sauce in them. He didn't feel like having his eyes burned today.

"I am so sorry!" Tomoyo gasped.

He felt a cloth run across his face, a little to harshly across his eyes, going up into his hair. The cloth was removed, only to return seconds later with freezing water dripping off of it. He allowed his face to be cleaned of the sauce and noodles and only when the cloth was removed did he risk opening his eyes.

Tomoyo stood to his right, cloth in hand, gazing at him worriedly.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." She bowed her head a slight.

Kurogane sighed, "It's okay."

She grinned, "I'm glad. By the way, I'm only sorry for getting you covered in your own food. I'm not sorry for hitting you."

"You would be." He replied.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to go get him?"

"Who?"

"Fai."

"Oh...Hell if I know."

"Language." Tomoyo chirped.

Seishirou smiled softly, "You said you loved him, right?"

"What of it?" Kurogane snapped.

"Ask yourself this. Will you regret it if you don't try?"

Kurogane looked down at the table, which was now splattered with red sauce, and wondered. Would he regret it? If he never went after him, would that decision haunt him? Or would he regret going if the man refused him again?

"Dunno." Was his answer.

"You know what I think?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not really."

She huffed, but continued, "I think you should go get him."

"And I think you're insane."

"When don't you think I'm insane?"

Kurogane remained silent.

"We both know you've got enough money to buy a ticket here and back."

"I'm not going." He said.

"WHAT!?" Tomoyo screeched.

"I'm not going. The idiot can do what he wants."

"Kurogane...I..."

"You're making a big mistake." Seishirou said, nibbling his garlic bread.

"Am I?" Kurogane growled.

"You...you should go..." A soft, hesitant voice chirped.

Subaru stepped forward a slight.

Kurogane didn't realize the waiter was still there. He'd thought he left as soon as Tomoyo joined the conversation.

"If you like him that much...go...it...you'll regret it...in the end if you don't."

"Look. Everyone, I appreciate your concerns, but I am not going." Kurogane said.

He stood from his seat, staring down at everyone before turning away from them, stalking down the long street. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't had anything but a bite of spaghetti to eat. He ignored it. He could starve for a few hours. His mind briefly went over the fact that he hadn't paid for the food, but figured the two lovebirds would do that for him, especially since Seishirou was chowing down on the garlic bread while Tomoyo was sipping away at his expensive red wine.

"Kurogane!! Get back here!" He heard Tomoyo shout.

He didn't even look back.

"Go get him, you stubborn oaf!!" She screeched.

No. He wouldn't get him.

The man made his decision to leave and he should respect that. Shouldn't he?

The roar of a plane forced him to look skyward. A large, sleek passenger plane soared through the skies on mechanical wings and Kurogane wondered, should he be riding it?

Should he stay? Or should he go?

Black or white?

Go or stay?

A look of renewed vigor crossed his face.

He made his decision.

He just hoped he made the right one.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 19!

R&R Please!!


	20. Incorrect Balance

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 20 – Incorrect Balance

* * *

Every sound was like a nail being driven through his skull and drilling through his brain to the auditory cortex. The veins that wrapped themselves around his intelligent organ pulsated with every beat of his heart, pounding painfully in a mock migraine. The smells coming from the other offices and around the corridors; the coffee, donuts, and take-outs, made his stomach churn awkwardly like a washing machine throwing and sloshing clothes around in bubbled, soap water.

"Fai, are you alright?" A painful voice drilled him, "You look paler than usual."

Fai moved his gaze from the wooden surface of his old desk and looked over to Yuuko who stood in the doorway with a white, Styrofoam cup of coffee in each hand. The smell of the coffee nearly made him keel over and die. It was so strong, powerful, odorous, and nauseating. He felt as though he were going to puke his guts all over the place, spew stomach acid across his desk to dissolve the precious, well-carved wood, and eat away at the tiny dead gnats he found lying behind his pencil cup.

"I'm fine." He smiled, cheerfully.

Yuuko moved swiftly in her skin-tight, short black dress that looked suffocating, placing the cups onto his cleared desk top, a foot away from the collection of dust and upside-down bugs in the corners, before finding a seat atop some already filled brown boxes that stacked themselves in twos. She gazed at him with curiosity and determination, causing Fai to feel as though she were dissecting him with her eyes, trying to find out what made him tick.

It was unnerving.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Hangover?"

"No thanks. I really should be packing; I'll play later though."

"Not Hangman, silly. I'm asking if you've got a hangover." She chuckled slightly, "Too much to drink last night?"

"Oh." He felt like an idiot, "Yeah."

"When you're finished with cleaning up the office, I've got some news articles for you to read."

"No thanks, Yuuko."

"They're about jobs in the area."

"Thanks." He forced a grinned, "What do I owe you for your troubles?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

She nodded, moving her arm towards the table and wrapping her delicate, long fingers around her coffee cup, bringing it to her red painted lips and sipping. Fai chose this moment of silence to grab his black, metal stapler from the top desk drawer and drop it into the opened box in front of him, before digging his greedy hands in to pull out all the tacks that escaped from their casings, cursing to himself as they pricked his fingers in anger of being caught.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yuuko asked, placing her cup back on the desk.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He dropped the tacks into the box.

"Well, for one, you just lost your job of three years, and two, I don't know how you're going to pay for that apartment of yours."

"It'll work out somehow."

"You have no idea what you're going to do." She interpreted.

Fai chose to ignore her for a moment, deciding to reach over for the coffee she'd brought for him, just for a sip. His throat was dry and he felt a little more than dehydrated. He took a quick, small sip, before regretting it all together. He dropped the cup back in its place, cupping a hand to his mouth.

"Are you going to puke?" Yuuko asked, calmly, as though she were asking him if it were Monday or Tuesday.

He grabbed the small, black garbage can that rested on the floor beside his desk and shoved his face into it.

Yuuko's answer was a muffled grunt followed by gurgles and gags.

He pulled his face away from the bin and dropped it back by the desk, looking around for a napkin or tissue to wipe his mouth of the excess vomit that decided to cling. Yuuko held out a white tissue and Fai took it gratefully, wiping his mouth until his lips felt raw.

"I guess it's been a long time since I had my last hangover. I forgot the smell and taste really get to you." Yuuko laughed, "Give me a package of white computer paper and I'll get you some cold water."

"No thanks. I'd rather keep my paper." He mumbled behind the tissue, which he still held to his lips.

Fai decided to ignore his dehydration, dropping the tissue on the desk and picking at the many individual pieces of nothing that lay scattered in the desk drawer, throwing and tossing and dropping them into the opened box until it was clean. He closed the now full box up, grabbed the translucent packing tape from the center of the desk and locked the box up tight.

"Was that the last one?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"It'll be quiet here without you...Chi will miss you." She said softly.

"And I will miss her."

"I'll miss you too."

Fai looked up in surprise, to which the expression was countered with a small, sad smile. The type of smile that tells you they love you, but worry for your future. The type of smile that Fai hated to be on the receiving end for. He didn't want pity. He didn't need it, nor did he deserve it.

He felt the need to wipe it from her face, immediately.

"Aw, I'll miss you too!! But you know what? I'm not really gone here! I've left my mark everywhere in this place." Fai threw his hands up, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You always leave your mark. No matter where you go."

"Of course!"

"And I hope you leave your mark in a place that makes you happy."

"I'm always happy! No matter where I am!" He said, slightly nervous of her last comment.

"That's true, but sometimes I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Fai asked, tilting his head in false confusion.

"If you're really as happy as you seem."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why would you not be?" She countered.

Fai simply smiled, feeling no need to go into a detailed and well thought out lie of why he's always happy no matter what, because he knew that Yuuko's suspicions held less than ten percent importance to her. She was just speaking her thoughts, as she always seemed to do during times of emotional spills.

"So, do you need help taking all these to your car?" Yuuko asked, motioning towards the piles of boxes.

"Nope. I've got it! I'll enjoy getting in some exercise!"

She nodded, "Don't forget to stop by and get the articles I've got for you, okay?"

"I won't."

Yuuko stood up, stretching for a moment, before snatching up both coffee cups and waltzing out the door, swaying her hips back and forth as she vanished from his sight.

Fai let out a deep sigh, which he'd held in since Yuuko stepped into the office, and frowned. He looked around, gazing at the now empty shelves that lined the far right wall, to the desk that still needed to be polished and cleaned, dusted and vacuumed, up to the large, rectangular lights that checkered the ceiling, and down to the coffee stained blue carpet, which he used to vacuum every other day just to keep up appearances.

What used to be a home away from home was now just a distant memory; an office that was to be given to the new employee, Vladimir, who would be taking his old job of Director in Purchasing and Negotiations. He felt betrayed and angered by the fact that he was being so easily replaced. The job he'd had for three years was being taken over by someone who didn't even have a associates degree. Actually, Fai didn't even know what the man held in his welcome package. He could have a doctorates degree for all Fai cared, he just wanted his job back. Despite the stress and hostility he'd gained during the course of his job, he'd also gained another home, and friends to top it off. He enjoyed walking through the doors every morning to be greeted by Chi with her sweet, refreshing smile, and throw nasty jokes around with Yuuko during their lunch breaks in the afternoon and tell tales of gossip that wandered the corridors of their work during the graveyard shifts they took every other week just for the hell of it.

He stood from his seat on a couple stacked boxes, turned around and picked them up. The boxes weren't going to move on their own as he wished they would, so he had to get moving, or else he'd never get home in time to wallow away in his sorrows and contemplate things of morbid nature during the dark hours of the night.

A deep, self-loathing sigh escaped his lips, before he began walking out towards his car.

He couldn't wait until the day was over with.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The paper had to be wrong.

It had to be.

He could've sworn he had more than 8,000 dollars locked away in a safe in the bank located just ten blocks from his apartment complex. He could've sworn it.

So why did the paper say he only had 1,050 dollars in the bank?

Someone must've made a computer error when transferring his files through the fax machine. That had to be it. It was a mistake. A human error. Easily reversible with modern day technology. All he had to do was make a phone call and all would be well.

He picked up the phone from the charging base and dialed the numbers with fast fingers, listening to the soft, dings as each rubber number was pressed. One ring, two ring, three ring, and--

"Hello, Bank of America!" A female voice chimed, "Jessica speaking! How may I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Fai D. Flowright and I just got a transfer through the fax machine about my balance in my savings account."

"Yes Mr. Flowright. If you'll hold on one second, I'll pull you up on file."

"Of course."

Fai bounced his leg up and down with barely contained anxiety and a mixture of nervousness. He looked over to his clock as he heard the lady typing away at her computer keyboard, watching the second hand make its way in a full 360 degree spiral, before turning his attention to the far off window to the right, where he heard the mewing of the alley-cats that dug through the garbage every evening.

"Mr. Flowright?" Jessica chirped.

"Yes!?"

"Can you spell your last name for me?"

"Of course. F-L-O-W-R-I-G-H-T. Do you need me to repeat that?"

"No. I got it. Thank you."

Another minute passed before Jessica finally returned to her phone.

"Can you give me your password?"

"Kitty Cat." He replied.

He'd chosen that password the day after he'd found a few kittens taking shelter in the pipelines that ran through the inner walls behind his oven. How they got there, he didn't know, but they'd been rescued by kind police officers and given away for adoption. Sadly, Fai was unable to adopt one because the apartment rules didn't allow any pets, unless the pet happened to be a fish, or something that produces no noise and little mess.

"What's the problem, Mr. Flowright?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. My balance is incorrect."

"Excuse me?"

"It says that I've got just over a thousand dollars in savings."

"Yes. That's correct."

"It can't be. I had about eight thousand in there." He politely argued.

"If you can wait a minute, I'll pull up your past transactions and see what the problem is for you."

"Yes, that would be good." He nodded, despite the fact that no one would see the action.

He felt his chest clench and tighten, his empty hand clenching at his side. He felt frustration move in waves through every vein in his body, transferred from place to place on the backs of red blood vessels. If there were going to be any more waits during the conversation on the phone, then he'd have to start practicing some meditation techniques he learned after spending a hundred dollars per month just to attend classes. Sadly, he'd only gone to one scheduled meeting and none of the techniques worked. But just for this conversation, he'd be willing to try them again; he didn't want himself to lose control over his emotions. He'd spent many years perfecting his ability to withhold his emotions, practiced hours upon hours in front of his mirror to get his smile right, and spent so much time watching happy, lovey-dove romance dramas in order to find a suitable personality to which no one would be able to question his happiness.

"Mr. Flowright?"

"I'm here." Fai answered.

"A week ago you had a withdrawal of seven thousand dollars."

That can't be.

"I'm sorry, there must be a mistake. I wasn't even in the United States a week ago."

"There's no mistake."

"Can I speak to the manager." He asked, biting his lip to keep nasty words from flowing out of him.

"Of course. I'll put you on hold for a minute."

Fai punched the wall next to him.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

An hour after arguing with the manager of a very successful bank, all Fai got was a painful, throbbing knuckle and a nail to his pride. His savings issue remained unsolved.

He fell face first into the long, two-seater leather couch sitting against the wall.

According to both Jessica and the Manager, Joe, all his savings were gone. How could he afford an apartment that cost him over a thousand a month and another hundred in utilities? Plus, he needed to continue paying for the hotel room at Mizumi Hotel in Japan. He had made a promise to Sakura that he'd continue paying for the hotel until she was able to find her brother, but that cost another hundred plus dollars.

How was he going to pay for it all?

Without a job and so little in savings, he barely had enough money for monthly gas, groceries, water, electricity, etc. He glanced down at the articles on the glass coffee table that rested beside the couch. The articles that Yuuko had cut out for him from magazines and newspapers for new jobs located nearby. None of the jobs in the papers could pay him enough to sustain himself and Sakura both.

If he ate one meal every other day, walked instead of drove, then he could add in a couple hundred dollars in savings. He could sell his car and every other item that was not a necessity and he could add a couple thousand. But if he got rid of his car, then how would he get to work? He could take a bus, but that costs payments for every ride, a taxi is just out of his price range. Walking would have to work. He'd need to get about two hours sleep in order to do all this, but could he live with just two hours every night? What if he slept in? He'd lose his job then...

He rolled off the couch and stood up, walking over to the open window. He rested his elbows on the surface and leaned his head out slightly, feeling the cold breeze of the wind and smelling the damp, humid air. He looked down at the metal, chipped trashcans and saw the dozen or so alley-cats digging and scratching through the junk. He heard some hiss, while others purred and mewed happily when they found something edible. His eyes took to the skies and he frowned when he was unable to see the stars. Dark clouds hovered dangerously over the city and Fai smelt rain in the air. Perhaps it would pour tonight. Maybe tomorrow?

He let out a sigh and saw the white puff of his breath as it floated skyward.

How he wished he could just float up with it, up to the clouds, through the stars, up to the moon, then fall down to the earth and squish like the bug he was. He chuckled lightly to himself, wondering why things were the way they were. How did he end up here? What did he do wrong to find himself in such a situation? Maybe he didn't do a thing wrong, maybe it was _him_ that was wrong.

He looked up to the sky and gazed at the clouds, smiling sadly.

"Kuro-bu..."

The whisper was heard by the keen, acute, perked ears of the alley-cats in the dumpsters and trashcans.

One looked up at Fai with bright green eyes and a soft, pink nose and hissed.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 20!

R&R Please!


	21. Chance Encounter

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 21 – Chance Encounter

* * *

He cursed to himself as he drove down the "wrong" side of the road throughout the New York City streets. Apparently American's drove on the opposite side of the road than the people of Japan and most of Europe and he found it to be quite frustrating. He kept having a strong urge to drive on the left side, where cars traveled opposite of him, but he didn't want to be roadkill, so he followed the American rules of the road and traveled down the right side.

He'd arrived at the La Guardia airport located in one of the five Burroughs of New York City; Queens. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea there were five Burroughs when he had arrived in New York. Since he'd lived in Japan his entire life, he didn't pay much attention to what lay beyond his own country because it didn't matter to him. He never believed he'd leave his country and how ironic it was, that he was now in another country and it was because he was chasing after the "love of his life", as Tomoyo put it.

He grit his teeth, growing more and more frustrated as he punched the horn of his rental vehicle as the cars in front of him suddenly came to a halt. New York traffic was worse than that in Tokyo, he thought, and according to a man he'd met on the long, 14 hour plane ride, afternoon hours were the worst time to drive through the streets. Of course, as luck would have it, it was just turning noon by the time the plane touched ground, so he found himself stuck in the most claustrophobic cluster of cars he'd ever been in.

The small, green compact car, sitting in front of his rental, jumped, and a small head popped up into view of the back window.

The young girl smiled at him from her seat and waved. Her hands were brown and her face was covered in a chocolate mess. Kurogane suppressed a snarl of disgust and chose to fiddle around with the many buttons and dials on the dashboard, turning the heater up to 75 degrees, and at the same time, learning how to turn on the radio. A woman screeched through the car speakers as she won a fashionable Louis Vuitton purse. Kurogane grunted as he turned the radio off, deciding he'd rather not have a headache.

What was it with women and purses? He remembered Tomoyo once telling him that it was a woman's life because it carried all the essentials. Essentials being lipstick in case you're about to kiss someone, lip balm when your lips crack, mascara if you have a sudden date, blush to add to your complexion, combs in the bunches for those windy days, napkins in case a mess is made, and a whole list of other things. Despite all the possible uses for each and every item in the bags, Kurogane still saw no need for them. He believed women had an unnatural fixation on those cowhides and Tomoyo was no exception. Even Souma, before she died, had well over thirty purses locked away in her room. All those purses are now in the loving care of Tomoyo, shoved away in the deepest, darkest depths of her closet, collecting dust.

A horn blared behind him.

Believing that the traffic was finally moving, he looked up, only to be faced with an ocean of cars still frozen in place. Gazing back towards the green car in front, he saw the small child smashing her entire face against the window; her nose pointed upward in a pigs snout and, as she pulled away, left an imprint of her mouth and nose with the chocolate residue, as well as a few snot bubbles, which, due to the gravitational pull, was now oozing down the window. Disgusting.

Kurogane let out a sigh and reached up with his left hand, rubbing his temples firmly in an attempt at quelling an oncoming headache.

The cars ahead of him finally moved and he flicked on his turn signal, changing into the left lane when he saw an opening. The car behind beeped just for the hell of it and Kurogane reached back to give him the one finger salute.

How he wished he could just be in Manhattan already.

After he'd collected his single black suitcase from the spinning machine at the airport, he'd quickly asked a few people wandering the outside, wondering if they knew where Ashura & Co. was located. Unfortunately, he'd spent fifteen minutes stumbling around like a fool and no one seemed to know where it was, probably because the people he'd asked were obviously foreigners, just as he was. Eventually, he'd asked a kind lady at the reception desk to do a quick Internet search for him and he found that he was just over an hours drive from the building, which wasn't located in Queens, but in the popular city of Manhattan.

He cursed Fai for being so elusive with his location in New York.

The car ahead of him braked quickly and Kurogane narrowly avoided a rear-end collision, slamming his foot on the brake pedal, scaring himself when the truck behind him almost collided with the rear bumper.

A startling revelation hit him after he slapped the horn and allowed a stream of curses to flood from his mouth. Not only did he had the worst headache of a lifetime, but he also had a newfound problem to add to the list of things he needed to see a therapist for...

Road Rage.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He'd abandoned his car at a hotel parking lot on 57th street in Midtown Manhattan after driving aimlessly for half an hour.

He realized that the best chance he'd have of finding his blond idiot was by walking, not driving.

The traffic, no matter where he was in New York, was horrendous; cars backed up for miles and moved at a snails pace with horns blaring, people cursing from their rolled down windows, and finger signs in the dozens being flung out for everyone to see.

Walking, however, had its downsides as well. The air circulating around him was like touching ice, his nose was numb with a light shade of pink appearing at the tip, and his ears burned and stung on the inside and out. For the time being, he wished he had earmuffs, even if they made him look ridiculous. He briefly imagined Fai wearing earmuffs in the shape of cat ears before shaking his head and focusing his attention forward, just in time to avoid tripping over a young child who'd fallen and tripped on a raised portion of the sidewalk.

He cursed as he too, tripped over the raised edge.

Currently he was walking down one of the many streets nearby the theater district, which he wanted to avoid at all costs because he didn't want to get lost in the millions of people gallivanting through the streets, shopping to their hearts content. He just wanted to find a library or some place where he could have access to a computer with Internet. He needed to find the address of Ashura & Co. and see which part of Manhattan it was located; Upper West Side, Upper East Side, Greenwich Village, Lower East Side, the Financial District, or Midtown, where he was currently located.

A string of curses flowed from his mouth in a jumbled song as he realized he managed to get himself lost. Something he wanted to avoid doing because, for one, he couldn't read a map, two, he wanted to be in control of his position, and three, he just wanted to know where he was.

His red eyes darted from the left to the right and upward to gaze at the tops of the buildings that reached the skies and back down to the cement sidewalks, where he saw a dried piece of pink chewing gun awaiting a fool to step on it.

He made a quick left turn into a large building and found himself welcoming the warm heated room. He rubbed his hands together furiously to conduct heat before wandering around the store full of gadgets and technologies, wires and screws.

A computer store.

He sighed at the irony of the situation. He wanted computers and he got computers, unfortunately, they weren't ones that were currently accessible to the public. Instead of seeing full monitors with keyboards, there were hard-drives and disk drives, chips in the dozens and darkened glass pieces for the monitor screen; Computer parts.

Reaching into his front pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing Tomoyo's number, and adding the extra numbers in when calling out of the country. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited. Not a single ring was heard, even after a minute of waiting, so he pulled the phone away from his ear and tried again.

Nothing.

It was then, that he remembered, cell phones were useless when they are brought out of the country they're originally from. He had to either buy a new one or call Tomoyo from a pay phone or call from the hotel room he'd got himself earlier on before he set out for the long walk. He chose the latter, stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket, waltzing out of the store and made a right.

It was going to be a very long day.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Two hours of walking and he'd finally found a public library, which was, unfortunately, in the Theater District on 40th Street. Despite being on the street he wanted to avoid, he was pleased that he'd at least found what he was looking for.

Seated at a computer in the far right corner of the library, Kurogane did a quick search for Ashura & Co. Sadly, he realized there were more than one in Manhattan. There was one located in Midtown, where he currently was, but also one in the Financial District, the very bottom of Manhattan, plus another one just being built in Brooklyn, but thankfully he could cross that one off the list. No one was working there yet.

Now, the only problem he had was figuring out which building Fai was working at. He could call, but would they even tell him who worked where? It could be a violation of employee privacy if they gave away where a person worked, plus, they may keep such information confidential for employee protection. What if they had a violent spouse or ex-husband/wife? He could understand that, but if that were the case, then calling would be a waste of time. If he were to make a public appearance at the Ashura & Co, here in Midtown, then he could speak with some of the employees as they left for their lunch breaks, ask and see if Fai worked there. That should work.

He nodded to himself.

"My, aren't you handsome?" A sultry voice sauntered through his ears.

Kurogane turned his attention to the tall, thin, voluptuous woman who took a seat beside him, in front of a vacant monitor. Her long black hair hung around her shoulders lazily and her skin-tight red dress pushed her breasts upward, almost to the point where they would pop out at the neckline.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, aren't you the charmer?" She smirked with her luscious red lips.

She leaned towards him and snaked her long, naked arm across his shoulders, landing her palm on the opposite side her breasts touched, raking her nails through his black leather jacket. She brought her lips to his left ear and whispered,

"Looking for a job?"

He shrugged her off with a grunt before turning his deep red rubies to her own black orbs. She crossed her legs before leaning her elbows on the edge of her knees, pillowing her chin on the backs of her hands, gazing at him through sly, cats eyes.

"I don't believe that's your business." He growled.

"So, Tough guy, you want to buy me a drink? I know a good place we can go."

"I'd rather not."

He turned his attention from the flirtatious woman and back to the bright computer monitor, scrolling down the list of websites for one that would possibly give him more information in order to find Fai. He felt her hand run up the side of his leg, barely touching, before it reached up to his shoulder once more.

"Look, lady, get your hands off me. I'm not interested." He snapped, turning his glare towards her 'innocent' expression, "I'm looking for someone, so back off!"

The woman remained undeterred, as though he hadn't said a word, however, she did nothing more to catch his attention. She grinned slyly before reaching into her black purse that sat on her lap, pulling out a little black book. No title graced the cover.

"And who might you be looking for?" She asked, voice husky.

"Mind your own business."

"Hm. I don't believe I've met someone by that name before."

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair, combing out a few small knots, before letting his arm drop heavily onto his lap, "What do you want?"

"To help. You're a foreigner, are you not?"

She let her eyes travel up and down his figure, her gaze stopping to observe the leather jacket he wore, before staring at the top of his head. Her gaze was that of a predator and Kurogane didn't like it one bit. He was no ones prey.

"Now you want to help me? I thought your first intention was to seduce me." A deep low growl escaped through his clenched teeth, his diaphragm vibrating with it.

"It was, however, I realize you're not interested."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Who do you have business with at Ashura & Co.?" She asked, voice serious, all flirtation gone.

"What does it matter to you who I've got business with?"

"It could be the fact that I work there."

That caught his attention.

He looked up, watching her eyes for any sign of deception. When he saw none, he nodded slightly, giving her his full attention, which was exactly what she wanted in the first place. He saw the small smirk that formed when his eyes met hers.

"You work here in Midtown, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Do you know Fai D. Flowright?"

"Rings a bell. Why do you ask?"

"I need to find him."

"State your business." She ground out in a voice that led no room for question.

"My business is my own."

He leaned back in his chair, resting his back against the hard cushion. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared her down, not allowing himself to blink. She seemed to understand the little game he was playing and did the same. Not a single blink, even as she spoke.

"Then I cannot help you."

He growled.

She smiled.

"Fine!" He gave in, "I need to speak with him."

"About?"

"None of your damn business."

"Whatever business he has with you is with me as well."

"How so?" He challenged.

"I believe this is where I say, 'none of your damn business'." She mimicked.

Kurogane pushed his chair backwards, turning back to the computer and closing down the sites he was visiting, deleting the history of his searches, before he stood up from his seat. He walked around the woman, finding her to be a complete annoyance, but he didn't make it far when a hand curled around his elbow and stopped his retreat.

"Are you from Japan?" The woman asked, almost knowingly.

He looked back, glaring down at her hand before trailing his eyes to her face, "Yes."

He watched as her eyes widened, almost as though as mystery in her mind was solved, before those eyes narrowed in deep concentration. She smiled, closing her eyes a moment, before allowing them to gaze deeply into his own irises.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kuro-bu, would you?"

Kurogane's eyes widened at the surprise he'd been given, but they narrowed instantly and his mouth turned down in a scowl.

"What has that idiot said about me!?"

"Not much, actually." She smirked, "But enough for me to know."

"Who are you?"

"Yuuko Ichihara."

"Kurogane." He introduced.

"Last name?"

"None of your damn business."

She released his elbow with a finality before standing up from her seat, securing her purse strap on her left shoulder. She stood a a few inches shorter than Kurogane himself, but she was definitely taller than Fai, even with the two inch heels she wore on her feet.

"Buy me a drink, Kurogane?" She asked, the flirtatious tone returning to her speech.

"I'll get a drink with you, but I can't promise I'll pay."

"Oh?"

Her lips wormed their way into a small, knowing smirk.

"I've got to be satisfied with the information you give me or I won't be paying for your drink."

"You're not as dumb as you look." She complimented.

Taking no offense, he stepped forward, "Do we have a Deal?"

She smiled.

"We have a deal."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 21!!

R&R Please!


	22. China Rose

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 22 – China Rose

* * *

Sitting at the far back table in the corner of China Rose, Manhattans most expensive, foreign owned restaurant, Fai played with a silver fork as he patiently waited for Yuuko to arrive.

Late last night she had called him to schedule a rare get-together and, although he was having money issues, had decided to join her. Despite it being but a few days since he was fired from Ashura & Co., Fai found himself already missing Yuuko and Chi, who, unfortunately, would not be joining them for lunch. Apparently she had to study for upcoming exams at her high school that, depending on results, could get students a lot of scholarships for college.

He wished her luck.

Exams were never his specialty in high school. He was the kind of kid who planned to study for weeks before a test, but only managed a couple hours the night before because of a severe case of procrastination. He was the type of kid who, even if he had studied for weeks, would blank out as soon as he was faced with the exam papers. He was the kid who took to trying out some deep breathing techniques minutes before the exam because his test anxiety was so bad that he had suffered a couple minor panic attacks in the past. He was the type of kid who aced the homework assignments, struck easy B's on 6-page essays without even trying, could spit out nonsense and score hundreds on persuasive speeches, and was always known as the teachers pet, which, despite being picked on for, was always a bonus for his grades. Despite doing well in everything else, those tests and pesky exams were always there to bite him in the butt. They were the only problem that stood in the way of him getting a 4.0 GPA...

He hummed a soft tune as he tapped the end of the fork against the table, knocking the bitter-sweet memories to the back of his mind.

The sound of a chair scraping against the marble tiled floors caused Fai to immediately stand up to greet Yuuko. As his eyes glanced up to meet hers, he was shocked and bewildered to find his eyes meeting fire.

There was no way...

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing to leave Fai's lips.

Kurogane just stared at him for a moment as he got situated in his seat, opening his menu to glance over the words printed across the page, before his eyes moved lazily to meet Fai's.

"I'm here for lunch." He answered simply.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving." Fai growled, dropping the fork on the table, standing up.

"Do you want to cause a scene?"

He looked at Kurogane warily, unsure of the question, and finding all the possible meanings behind it. Not one of them looked good.

"No."

"Then I suggest you take your seat." Kurogane said, warnings laced through every word.

Glaring at the table as though it had done him wrong, Fai returned to his seat.

Kurogane flipped to the second page of the plastic covered menu, eyes scanning downward in search of the perfect meal. Fai didn't even bother to pick up his menu, choosing to ignore its presence as he glanced over at the wall to his right, beginning to count every single crack he found.

He wasn't planning to eat.

As though sensing this, the younger man looked over at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Order something."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Fai snapped angrily.

People from the other tables glanced over at their table for a few moments, but looked away after realizing nothing else would happen. They were probably expecting a couples fight. How embarrassing.

Fai sank lower into his seat, wishing the chair would get hungry and eat him up.

"You're even thinner since the last time I saw you. I know for a fact that you're hungry." Kurogane said.

"Oh?"

"You're stomach growled two minutes ago."

"It did not." Fai protested.

"I heard it."

"Your imagination."

"I'm sure it was." His voice laced itself with sarcasm, "I'll order for you then."

Fai jumped up in his seat, "You'll order something I don't want!"

"Then do 'you' want to order?"

"No." He crossed his arms and turned away angrily.

"Then I'll get you the shrimp and salmon."

"I hate fish." Fai growled.

Kurogane chuckled, "I know."

Fai bristled, "Fine! I'll order."

The younger man nodded, obviously pleased over his small victory.

Fai flipped through the pages, looking for the cheapest item on the menu, which happened to be the extra servings of condiments for 50 cents, but that was just nasty, so he looked to the second least expensive item. A small salad from the appetizer section of the menu.

A small, Chinese lady walked over with a pen and paper in hand, "I am Chun Li. I be your waitress for evening. May I take order?"

"Beer and the Salmon Special." Kurogane said, handing her his menu.

"Okay." She jotted down the information before turning a sweet smile to Fai, "For you?"

"A small salad from the appetizers, please." He smiled.

"Okay. What you drink?" Chun Li asked.

"Water, please."

"Okay. I be right back." She bowed politely before walking away.

An awkward silence fell over the table.

To ease his anxiety, Fai decided to fiddle with the edge of the table skirt, pointedly ignoring the man sitting across from him. Ignoring those eyes that had fallen on his figure. Watching. Examining. Dissecting.

He found himself unable to breathe under such a gaze.

Kurogane broke the silence with a sharp grunt, "How have you been?"

"Good."

"How many times are you going to lie?"

Fai looked up, appalled, "I'm not--,"

"Yuuko told me you lost your job."

"Oh..." He frowned, staring at the table, "I see..."

"Reason I'm here is because she and I struck a deal. One hundred dollars for the lunch."

"Traitor." He whispered, cursing Yuuko for her meddling, wondering when the two had even had the chance to meet.

Kurogane looked up, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Fai smiled, "So, how about you Kuro-puppy? How have you been?"

He shrugged, "Better than you."

"That's nice." He nodded, drawing invisible circles on the cloth with his index finger.

Kurogane stared at the finger for a moment before his attention was diverted as plates of food were lowered in front of them. The salmon special was steaming, sizzling, and Fai found his mouth watering at the very sight of it, even though he despised fish.

He frowned down at the pathetic excuse for a salad sitting just under his nose.

Chun Li bowed happily, "Enjoy food! If you need service, shout for me, yes?"

"Yes, thank you!" Fai replied, bowing his head a slight.

Kurogane didn't bother returning the polite bow and, instead, went straight for the food, digging a fork into the juicy, pink fish meat that took up the entire plate, minus a small portion for crisp spring rolls and white rice. Ignoring the delicious meal across from him, Fai lifted up the silver fork from the table and glared down at the salad.

He stabbed the lettuce leaves with the intent to kill.

"You want some?"

Fai looked up to see Kurogane motioning towards his spring rolls, "No thanks."

"You don't look to happy with that salad."

He smiled, "Do I? I'm really enjoying it."

"You look like you're trying to kill it."

"You can't kill what's already dead."

Kurogane sighed, "Look. I know you're not happy I'm here, but I could care less about that."

"I already knew that, Kuro-tan." Fai grinned as he twisted the fork through the leaves, metal scraping against glass.

"I want answers."

"I have none to give." He went back to stabbing the salad.

"Liar."

Fai impaled three spinach leaves.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The door was shut and locked with a speed unmatched as Fai made sure Kurogane could not get into his apartment.

He had, thoughtlessly, allowed the man to drive him to his place because it was pouring with rain when they left China Rose. The car ride was not only awkward, but silent as well, except when Fai had to deliver directions to the other man, which he kept short and sweet; Left, Right, Straight, Next turn.

Sadly, one small detail slipped his mind during the ride.

Kurogane wanted answers.

Answers that Fai was not wanting to provide.

So, as soon as the cars ignition turned off, Fai threw himself out the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him, as he sped away, up the slippery wooden steps and to his apartment on the second level. Kurogane was quick, though, gaining up on him with ease. Thankfully, though, Fai was just a few seconds ahead of the man, which allowed him to see the look of pure annoyance on Kurogane's face as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He removed his blue, windbreaker and dropped it onto the floor before removing his shoes and setting them off to the side, against the wall. He sauntered over to the far wall and reached for the light-switch, turning on the bright, circular lights that lined the ceiling.

There was a soft click and, before Fai knew it, his front door was being thrown open.

Kurogane stood in the doorway, a look of pure agitation glued to his face.

"How did you...!?" Was the first thing that sputtered from Fai's lips.

"With these." He lifted up a pair of keys and twirled them around his index finger.

Fai recognized the keys immediately. They were Yuukos, and amidst all the random, multi-colored keys was the one he'd given to her a couple years back. The copper-colored spare key to his apartment, which he had made for her at the nearest do-it yourself store.

"That's for emergencies!" Then as an afterthought, he added, "You thief!"

"For your information. That witch gave them to me." He said, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

"Yuuko is not a witch."

"She made me give her a fifty dollars in exchange for these keys, as well as buy her a drink in order to find you! 'You' pick a better word for her."

"You, you, you, you--," Fai pointed, jabbing his finger in Kurogane's direction, "YOU!"

He stomped his foot in frustration.

"Now," Kurogane began, taking a couple steps forward, "I want answers."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any. Now get out!"

"I won't leave."

"Get. Out."

Kurogane remained in place, but smirked in reply.

"GET OUT!" Fai screamed.

In pure frustration, Fai growled, reached out his right arm and snatched the first thing his hand grasped and sent it flying towards younger man.

The white, plush cat smacked the man in the face before falling to the ground; It's plastic blue eyes gazing sadly at its owner.

Kurogane stared down at the cat before bending down and picking it up. Fai watched warily as the younger man examined the small stuffed animal before, to his complete shock, sending it flying back in retaliation.

It hit Fai right in the forehead before dropping to his feet.

He looked up from his poor, abused stuffed-cat, which he found abandoned in a trashcan a few months back, to the man still standing no more than ten feet from him. Kurogane didn't seem to be angry at him, just frustrated, which made Fai all the more furious. He wanted the man to be angry, to hate him, to leave him alone! He looked over to the phone on the table and wondered how fast the police could get to his apartment.

He returned his gaze back to Kurogane.

"I could call the cops on you."

"I know."

"I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Kurogane nodded, "I know."

Frustrated with the lack of response, Fai grabbed the phone and lifted it up to his ear, watching for any type of movement, any change in facial features, anything that would signal anger from the other man.

None.

He dropped the phone back on its perch and snarled.

"Get out of my apartment, Kurogane."

"No. We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything."

"I want to know why you left."

"Get out!"

"I want to know why you've been lying to me." Kurogane continued.

"Get. Out." Fai repeated, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I want to know why you ran away from me."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He snapped.

Kurogane surged forward until he was just a foot from the other man. Fai stepped back, but other than that, remained grounded. His eyes promised death to the other man and he crossed his arms over his chest in a physical sign of defense.

"The night before you left, I said I loved you." Kurogane began, "I still mean it."

"Good for you." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Acting what way, Kurogane?"

"And what's with the name?"

"That's your name, isn't it? What else am I supposed to call you?" Fai asked, tilting his head in false confusion.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I do?" Another head tilt.

"Yes."

Their eyes met and Fai could've sworn he felt a crackle of electricity course through his veins, as though the mans aura had penetrated his own and surrounded him. He wondered if that was why the room was suddenly feeling hot.

"Kurogane?"

"What?"

"I want you to leave. Right now."

"I want answers and I'm not leaving till I get them!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"If you don't leave in ten seconds I'll--," He stopped, unable to finish his threat.

"You'll what?" He asked, challengingly, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then why can't you give me a straight answer to anything!?"

Fai turned around, giving Kurogane a view of his back as he walked away from him, coming to a stop in front of his two-seater couch, which rested against the wall. He spun around, eyes boring into the mans red orbs, face void of any smile, which was now replaced with an angry, hateful snarl.

His blue eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"No you don't." Fai barked.

"Yes, I do."

"You're confused."

"It's the other way around." Kurogane stated.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I do. I love you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"I love you!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Fai ran forward and smashed a clenched fist straight into Kurogane's left cheek, causing the mans head to snap to the side from shear force.

When his mind finally caught up with his body, he froze, hand still held in place when it hit and his blue eyes widened in disbelief.

He lost control of himself...

...and look what happened because of it...

"Kuro...I...I didn't..." Fai looked up at the man who still hadn't moved, "I...I'm...I'm sorry...that was...it was an accident...I didn't mean to..."

Kurogane took a small step back, and a rift was created.

His hand moved to rub his cheek, which was now turning pink in the shape of Fai's small fist. His powerful, red eyes glanced down at him, following the downward path of a stray tear that escaped the confines of the right eye.

"I was right," Kurogane said, emotionless, "Coming here was nothing but a mistake."

Fai blinked, not even noticing as tears slipped freely from his eyes at the action. He watched in horror, sadness, anger, and confusion as the man turned around without another word and walked to the door.

"Kuro...wait. Don't--," Fai tried, hand outstretched as though he could reach the man.

"Good bye, Fai."

Thunder exploded through the skies as the door slammed shut.

A small click was heard and Fai wondered if that was the sound of his heart breaking...

"What have I done...?"

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 22!

R&R Please!!


	23. Free of Charge

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 23 – Free of Charge

* * *

It was just turning midnight when Kurogane decided that beer would solve all his problems.

Upon receiving the unwanted fist to his face, he'd left the scene and gone straight to the nearest grocery store to pick up a 6-pound bag of ice as well as a box of 100 zip-up baggies. He opened his purchases the moment his foot planted on the cement just outside the automatic sliding doors of the store. He pulled out one baggy and grabbed two handfuls of ice to put into it, zipped it up, placed it to his cheek and left. The rest of his purchases remained abandoned just outside the door.

Kurogane figured some homeless person would enjoy them.

The moment he set foot inside his hotel room, quarter past nine, everything seemed to collapse. He'd dropped his icepack and sank to his knees in order to have a better view of the floor as he hung his head low. Of course, this is a position that he'd never, not in his life, let anyone see because it was such a pathetic state of weakness that, if anyone witnessed it, he'd have to shoot them or himself. He could feel something unfamiliar prick at the corners of his eyes, something wet and uncomfortable, something he didn't like being there. Taking the back of his hand, he dragged it across his eyes, and, to his complete and utter shock, realized that his eyes were tearing. Why, he had wondered...it only took a second for his mind to suddenly bombard him with reasons behind the crying eyes, which only caused him to draw further into himself, even more depressed than when Fai's fist had met his cheek.

After an three hours of brooding and letting himself be tortured by unrelenting, painful thoughts, he'd concluded that the best way to deal with everything was to bring in a good friend. Beer. Beer solved everything. It solved all the worlds problems and pain, frustrations and aches, broken dreams and shattered hearts.

Beer had been his savior ever since the day he'd turned thirteen years old.

His first taste of the bitter, sweet god-send, was the night of his parents death. Murdered by a family friend of ten years because of a case of unrequited love. The man had been in love...or lust with his mother and had stalked her for well over five years. Police had found thousands upon thousands of pictures the man had taken of his mother littering the house, dozens of her undergarments strewn across every piece of furniture, and even strands of her hair that he'd probably picked out of the bristles of her brush, which had been found laying underneath his pillow. A sick man. Sick. Kurogane despised that man so much, hated his every being, every atom that held that disease known as a human being together.

The night that Kurogane became acquainted with beer was also the night that he'd taken a kitchen knife and plunged it through the mans stomach. He still remembers the warmth of the blood that flowed from around the knife embedded in the stomach, the gurgles and bubble sounds that came from deep within the lungs that had probably been filled with fluid, and could never forget the pained, twisted features of that diseases face. It had taken Kurogane five minutes of twisting the knife through skin and organs to realize that he'd been smiling the whole time. He had also smiled throughout the trials that progressed even after his murdering of the man, which he'd never been convicted of. The police had somehow come to the conclusion that the man was killed during a drug deal gone wrong. Kurogane had gotten a laugh out of it and, even during the most gruesome of questions police investigators asked him, the smile never once vanished.

He had not once felt a hint of remorse for the murder of that man.

Ever since that night he'd been glowing with an unbelievable amount of happiness that put sunlight to shame. Happiness that he didn't even realize existed in the world. The type of happiness that made you wonder if you were really alive and well or just having a really long, really good dream.

He hit a sudden slump a year later when a shocking amount of forgotten memories resurfaced in a blink of an eye. Memories his mind had forced to the back of his mind so that he could keep his sanity and live. The memories of finding his parents dead in their bedroom, blood painting the white walls and staining the tatami mat floors, furniture overturned to create an obstacle course to the limbless bodies. The arms and legs were piled neatly on the blood-soaked bed.

The moment those memories resurfaced, Kurogane had screamed, loudly, scaring everyone in the room with him. Tomoyo and Souma had rushed to his side after their shock faded and tried to comfort him as uncontrolled tears flowed down his cheeks. It was his fourteenth birthday party.

Beer was there to save him once more, sitting on the bottom shelf of Tomoyo's father's private fridge in his office. It was emptied within seconds.

Now, beer was going to save him from the depressing thoughts that have suddenly attacked him starting the moment Fai's fist brought pain to his cheek. The rare tears that had once been flowing when he'd entered his hotel room had now dried to his cheeks, leaving nothing more than a streak of salt.

He stood up from his pathetic state on the floor and walked towards the one thing that would bring beer, literally, knocking on his door.

Reaching out, he picked up the jet-black, spiral-cord phone from its perch, stabbed at a few numbers, and brought it up to his ear just in time to hear a woman's voice.

"China speaking, how can I help you?" She spoke through her nose.

"Send a six-pack of beers up to my room." He said.

"What kind would you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"If you don't know what we have, I can tell you." Her voice squeaked at the end.

"I don't give a shit what you've got, just pick one from the list and bring it to my damn room!" He snapped.

Kurogane took pleasure in hearing something crash in the background, something that sounded oddly similar to bottles of wine shattering against hard floors.

He hoped the bottles were expensive.

China soon returned to the phone and the two enjoyed a frustratingly tense exchanging of information in order to have beer brought up to the room, but afterwards, all was calm. So calm in fact, that Kurogane was able to hang up the phone while she was in the middle of explaining the many kinds of desserts he could choose from for the "low" price of ten dollars each.

His mind was finally at peace.

The type of peace that came when your mind was completely blank, a clean slate, an oblivion of nothingness, purity, emptiness, silence. Psychologists call this _numbness_. Kurogane calls it _peace_. Whatever the name the feeling is given, he welcomed it whenever it came because the feeling saved him from insanity, and the 'peace' came from the simple knowledge that beer was on the way.

He couldn't wait to get the feeling of weightlessness.

An employee delivered the beer to his door five minutes later and Kurogane enjoyed feeling that everything was alright.

At least for the moment...

...Everything was alright.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

A bright light shined behind his closed eyelids, turning darkness to red, and he jerked awake. Body jolting up and away from the bed underneath him, sitting up to glance around the entire perimeter of the room, looking for the threat he'd felt upon awakening. With muscles tense and prepared for fight or flight, Kurogane jumped out of the bed, throwing the salmon pink, silk sheets away from his body, and stood his ground, silent.

He heard the soft tap of feet—bare feet—walking on hardwood floors towards the closed white door in front of him. His arms came up, immediately, ready to defend and attack the moment the door opened.

The brass knob squeaked with a slow, quiet turn, and the door pushed itself opened, silently.

"You're awake." Came the sultry voice.

Yuuko stood in the doorway carrying a silver tray of warm coffee and butter on toast. The smell made his stomach flip, so he took to breathing through his slightly parted lips.

He did not want to spew his innards in front of the woman who, without an ounce of shame or modesty, waltzed through the doorway wearing nothing more than a pair of frilled, black undergarments underneath a see-through, red lingerie top that may as well have been nonexistent. It left nothing to the imagination. She bared it all. Literally.

She placed the silver tray on top of a rather plain, cherry oak dresser that stretched across half the length of the wall it rested against, before turning her all-knowing, lust-ridden eyes towards his own. Her black hair held the just-out-of-bed look and her cheeks were flushed red, as though she'd just had the greatest, blood-pumping workout. Kurogane wondered if she'd gone out man-fishing and actually got a snag, and also wondered if she took him home for "dinner", or just went out drinking the night away, flirting shamelessly. She was just the type to do that.

"Where am I?" He asked, even though he already had an idea of where he might be.

"My house." She pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"And how did I get here?"

"I found you lying on the side of the road."

Walking over to the bed that he'd been laying in, she pulled the sheets neatly into place, smoothing out the crinkles, before grabbing a large, rectangular, black pillow from the corner wall and dropping it against the headboard.

"On the side of the road?" He questioned.

He didn't remember ever leaving the hotel last night, then again, he also didn't remember going to sleep either. In fact, everything was a blur after his fifth can of beer. Did he get drunk?

As though she could read his mind, she nodded, "I thought you were dead, but then I realized you were just drunk."

He frowned, bringing a hand up to rub at his throbbing temples, "Where was I going?"

She smirked, "From the looks of it, you were going to your boyfriends apartment."

"He's not my boyfriend." He sighed, "He made that clear last night."

Her mouth formed an 'o' as the words sank in, and she took a seat on the very corner edge of the bed, gazing at him. With her brows furrowed, Kurogane could tell she had found that new information to be conflicting with her old views of things. Perhaps she was rethinking her previous assumptions about Fai; maybe he told her a lie, just as he'd done to Kurogane many times before.

"He likes you." She stated.

"I used to think that."

"You don't think so?"

"No." He huffed.

"What did he do?"

"Punched me in the face."

Yuuko's eyes traveled to his cheek, "So that's where you got that mark. I thought you were in a bar fight."

He looked away from the provocatively dressed woman to the tray of food that rested on the long dresser. That coffee sure smelled good.

He reached over and grasped the white, warm mug and brought the liquid up to his lips, sipping cautiously, not wanting to burn his tongue if the fluid was too hot.

"Thanks." He said between sips.

Yuuko nodded, "You owe me ten dollars for my troubles."

He almost spat his coffee right into her face, but instead, forced himself to swallow, setting the mug back onto the tray, next to the plate of toast. He couldn't believe she wanted payment for her 'generosity'.

"I'm not giving you a damn thing." He hissed.

"Then I'll just keep your shirt."

He blinked, looked down at himself, and gasped, realizing that he was shirtless. He'd been half naked in front of this woman for the entire conversation and he didn't notice? He was thankful his jeans were still hugging his hips, but...

"Where the hell is my shirt?"

"Somewhere."

He growled, "Don't you dare start dancing around questions like that idiot!"

This time, she was the one who blinked, "Dance around questions? My dear, I'm just having fun with you."

"Then have your fun elsewhere." He swatted his hand through the air, "Get me my damn shirt, I'm leaving."

"That's it?"

He stopped, "What do you mean, that's it?"

"You're giving up?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, feigning confusion. He could clearly see the amusement forming behind her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fai. Are you giving up on him?"

"Yes."

"Pity. I was told that you were someone who didn't even know the meaning of 'giving up'."

"And where did you here that?"

"A little bird told me."

Kurogane snarled, slamming his fist against the dresser, "Quit your damn games already!"

"Tomoyo is a good friend of mine." She answered.

At the familiar name, he froze, "How do you know her?"

"It's a small world." She grinned, cheekily.

He growled in response, warning her about 'dancing around questions'.

"I used to live in Japan. I've known her for about six years."

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"We were pen-pals. We'd write each other a letter every other week. We've actually only met in person once." She said, index finger tapping her right cheek.

"I don't believe you."

"Ask her."

"Fine. I will, but not now. Now, I want to know why you don't want me to give up."

"Tomoyo."

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue on with an explanation. When none came, he frowned.

"Well?" He growled, "What about her?"

"She wants you to be happy." She smiled, eyes traveling up and down his muscular chest, obviously enjoying the view and not bothering to hide it.

"And you think that he will make me happy?"

"I know he will. And so does she."

"Well. He's doing a hell of a job right now." Kurogane snapped, sarcastically.

She chuckled, low and raspy, "Let me tell you something."

"Don't say a word if you're just going to ask for payment."

"I've known Fai for many years now and I have yet to know anything personal about him."

"You probably don't share that much with him, either."

"Actually, he knows my life story." She said, absently waving a hand through the air.

"And you're telling me this because...?" He asked, wanting to get to the point.

"He's closed off."

"That much, I know."

"That's why he hit you." She pointed to his cheek, "You were probably trying to figure out things he didn't want you to know and in defense, he hit you."

He grunted, crossing his arms over his naked chest as he felt her eyes travel across his 6-pack. Those eyes of hers were unnerving.

"He regrets it." She said.

"I'm sure he does." He spat out with an obvious tone of sarcasm.

"Did he apologize?"

His mind reeled back to the night before and was struck cold at the memory of tears, "He did...and he was crying."

"Then he regrets it. Acted on instinct."

"Fight or flight."

"Exactly." She nodded.

He reached over to grab the coffee that was now growing cold and took a couple sips, reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a chocolate, brown wallet. He tossed it to Yuuko.

"Take your ten." He said, indicating the drink.

Smiling softly, she reached into his wallet and pulled out two five-dollar bills, laying them neatly down on the bed beside her, before tossing the wallet back at him. He caught it, single-handedly, setting it down on the dresser beside the tray.

"You have two choices." She began.

He looked up from the coffee, confused.

"There's a plane ticket sitting in the top left drawer behind you." She pointed to the dresser, "That's choice number one."

He watched as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the tall, oak dresser on the other side of the room and tapped the top drawer, "This drawer holds seat reservations. That's choice number two."

"And choice number three?"

"Nonexistent." She said, calmly, "Now pick."

"Where does the plane ticket go?" He asked.

"Who knows? Pick it and you'll find out."

He glanced to the drawer behind him and frowned. A plane ticket...he wondered if it went to Japan. For all he knew, it could be a one-way stop to Jamaica. Maybe there wasn't even a plane ticket at all, perhaps it was a drawer full of womens undergarments or even socks. Glancing across the room, his eyes focused on the drawer her fingers were tapping. Seat reservations...but to what? Seat reservations for a plane ride home? Or to a fancy dinner of two? No matter what the choice was, he knew the overall result would show how much he wanted Fai back. Go home with the plane ticket or take the blond out somewhere with those reservations.

The choices reminded him of the two clothes bins at his home in Kyoto.

Black and white.

"What's your choice, Kuro-bu?" She asked, smirking, as though she already knew his choice.

With a simple sigh of frustration, looked up, "Number Two."

"Good choice."

"What do I owe you for the reservations?"

"Nothing."

He looked up, surprised, suspicious, "Nothing?"

Shaking her head, she smiled,

"Free of charge."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 23!

R&R Please!!


	24. Unwelcome

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 24 – Unwelcome

* * *

He'd just stepped into the warm spray of the shower when the doorbell rang.

With a muffled curse, Fai turned off the water, and reached for the large, white towel that was neatly folded on the pale, cream counter-top. Wrapping the material around his waist, he waltzed from the bathroom to the front door, trailing water as it dripped from his hair and down his pale legs. He took the round knob in his palm and opened the door, eyes widening with the surprise that greeted him.

"Yuuko!? What are you doing here?"

Her lips thinned, in what looked to be frustration, before she brushed past him without a word, into the apartment. Fai watched, warily, unsure of what to make of her being at his home. He closed the door and turned to face her fully, hands coming to rest on his small hips, curious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

She turned around to face him, eyes remained narrowed towards his own, arms folding underneath her breasts, pushing them upwards a bit, and mouth set in a thin line across her face. Her gaze was unnerving, in yet, she remained silent, his question left without an answer. He found himself fidgeting underneath that calculating, unreadable stare.

"I...are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink?" He tried, smiling.

The silence was tearing him apart.

The skin-tight, royal blue, silk dress that clutched around her figure barely moved as she stepped forward, stopping two feet away from him. Fai resisted the urge to step back, to give himself more space, away from her and those eyes.

"...Yuuko?"

Suddenly, his head snapped to the side, body jolting backwards, disoriented, until his spine touched the cold wall behind him. He blinked, wondering what had just happened, but the confusion dissipated instantly when his cheek grew hot and painful.

"You...you hit me!" He said in shock and disbelief. He didn't even notice that his smile had abandoned him.

"I did." She replied, nodding.

"You...why...why did you do that?"

She walked forward and he flinched away, only to remember that he was as far back as he could go. She stopped a foot in front of him, eyes dangerous.

"To knock some sense into you."

He maneuvered to the right, spinning away from her and the wall, coming to a stop just before the entrance of his kitchen. The action caused his towel to slip. With a yelp, he caught the edges just before the object of his manhood was revealed. He quickly re-wrapped the towel around his waist, not letting go of the edges, just in case. He didn't want to bare it all to her. He was practically naked as it was.

"You might want to get dressed." Yuuko suggested.

"Well, I was about to get in the shower when you came by." He chuckled, nervously, "I should probably finish what I started...you can sit here and wait. Or, better yet, you can go home and we'll talk later?"

"No. Your shower can wait."

"But..."

"We need to talk."

"But I'm dirty." He whined.

"You just got out of bed."

"I don't know how you know that," He laughed, "But, I feel really gross right now."

"Fai. I skipped a day of work just to come by your place." She revealed, "If you keep me longer than necessary, I'll charge you for my time."

With a sigh of defeat, Fai walked forward, not bothering to dress, and leaned against the wall across from her.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest, ignoring the cold water that slid down his legs.

"Kurogane."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I believe there is." She smiled, knowingly.

"There isn't."

She smirked, patting the seat next to her, inviting him over. He refused with a shake of his head and watched as she, with a shrug, splayed herself out across his couch, throwing her legs over the side. Fai saw a flash of black underwear as her short dress rode up towards her stomach before she pulled it down with a soft grunt.

"You've lost weight." She noted as her eyes gave him the up and down.

He didn't bother to answer.

"I know you haven't been eating a lot, recently. Kurogane has filled me in on that much."

He allowed his eyes to wander the field of plush carpet beneath his feet, catching sight of a small, black fly lying on its back. Dead. He'd have to vacuum the floors later.

"You'll be a walking skeleton if you don't start eating properly. You're skinny enough as it is." She frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No." He smiled, "Nothing wrong at all."

"Lie."

Fai let his smile fall, suddenly feeling as though he were speaking to Kurogane rather than Yuuko herself. She seemed so...different. Determined. Motivated. Strong. Everything that he wasn't. It made him feel as though he was transparent, that every thought that ran through his mind could be seen by her, read by her, felt by her. He shivered.

"Yuuko." He warned, forcing a bitter smile across his face.

"Before Kurogane came along, I always thought you were happy. Truly happy." She began, "But since he's been here, I've realized that I was wrong."

He frowned, eyes traveling across the floor and up the couch to meet her glowing eyes of concern. He remained silent, not trusting the words that could flow from his mouth if he were to open it.

"Kurogane will come by today."

"He can't!" Fai panicked.

"He will." She continued, "And when he does, I want you to go with him."

"Why?"

"Who knows? You'll have to see for yourself."

A growl left him before he smiled, trying to cover up his moment of frustration, "Of course, you won't tell me without payment."

"You will go with him." She said, firmly, leaving no room for argument, "And you will enjoy it."

"Yuuko?"

"Don't go throwing away the best thing you've ever had."

"Eh?"

"Kurogane is one and a million. Don't throw him away because you're scared."

"I'm not--,"

"He came all the way from Japan just to get you." She narrowed her eyes, "Not many people would do that."

Fai looked down, unable to respond.

"That is all. If you want to continue our talk, it'll cost you."

He shook his head, refusing to look up. He listened to her as she pulled herself from the couch, footfalls leading all the way to the door that opened and closed with a soft click. His apartment remained quiet, except for the soft hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. Somewhere to his right, he heard a fly buzzing about, and to his left, it was empty silence.

A small tear trickled down his cheek.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He tapped his fingers nervously across the wooden table when he felt those frightening, red eyes land on his figure. He had to remind himself to breathe.

"So..." Kurogane tried.

Fai kept his eyes focused on the pink table-cloth on the table, running his pale fingers across its surface, admiring the silky texture. The other man grunted, trying to catch his attention, which only caused him to tense up even more. He really wished he were at home, in his apartment, hiding away underneath a blanket or something. He didn't want to be seen, he'd been feeling too transparent lately, which wasn't comforting at all. It made him scared, giving him feelings of vulnerability that he hadn't felt in well over ten years.

Kurogane had come to pick him up just minutes after the sun went down and the moon took its place. No words were exchanged, unless grunts and incoherent mumbles count as words, but other than that, everything was awkward and silent when he'd opened the door to greet the unwanted visitor. Even the car ride to the restaurant was unbearably silent. If Fai hadn't been pretending to hate the man, he probably would have struck up a conversation, maybe point out how beautiful the stars were, or turn up the radio and sing along to the music, even if he didn't know the words; He'd make up words.

He really didn't want to be here right now...how much longer did he have to stay, anyway? Surely not much longer, right? He'd been with the man for over twenty minutes waiting for a waiter or someone to come take their orders. If he left right now, he could blame his actions on the fact that he was angry at the other man, rather than scared to death of being left vulnerable. If he could just get the mans attention focused elsewhere, rather than on himself, then he could sneak away without being noticed then--

"I'm sorry for the other night." Kurogane interrupted his thoughts.

Fai looked up, confused, "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

"No...no. It's not that...it's just...why are you apologizing?" He paused, trying to collect himself, "I should be the one saying sorry."

Kurogane remained silent, waiting for a further explanation.

"I'm sorry for...hitting you and...lying to you...and, I'm sorry for whatever else I did to hurt you." Fai breathed out.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay."

"How so?"

"I hit you."

"You did," Kurogane smirked, "It wasn't a bad punch either."

Fai blinked. What?

"I didn't think those scrawny arms of yours could cause much damage." The man continued.

"Eh?" He blinked again, "But I...you...you're not mad?"

"I was angry, but not anymore. A chat with that Witch got me to see clearly again."

"Oh."

With a soft huff, Kurogane opened up his neglected menu and motioned towards the one in front of Fai, "Foods already paid for, pick whatever you want. Just don't get a salad. You're too thin."

With a soft, forced chuckle, he replied, "Yuuko said the same thing."

Minutes later, a waitress came by to take their orders. She was a tall woman short, curly black hair, and dark skin, and wore a plain, checkered dress with a short pair of high heels that opened at the toe, revealing her pink-painted toenails. Fai noticed that she had a speech impediment, where she struggled to produce proper sounding words. Not only that, but the left side of her face seemed to be paralyzed. He wondered if she'd recently suffered a stroke or something to the like. Before he had time to finish his examination of her speech, she'd left to deliver the orders to the chef.

"Kurogane?" He began, hesitantly.

"Stop with the name already."

"What? But...don't you hate the nicknames?"

"Of course I do." He snarled.

Fai blinked, but a smile graced his features, "Aw, the puppy is too embarrassed to admit he likes them."

"Shut up!" Kurogane growled, "What were you going to say, anyway?"

"What was I...? Oh!" He paused before continuing, gazing softly at the younger man.

"Well?"

"Well I...I was wondering if, maybe we could, you know, start over?"

"Start over?" Kurogane blinked, obviously confused.

Fai sighed and shook his head, "Never mind."

He glanced across the room, up at the crystal chandeliers that lined each corner of the room, to the delicate, beautifully crafted glasses that remained stationed in the center of each silk covered table, to the lush, beige carpet that grazed the entire perimeter of the restaurant.

He started when a large plate dropped in front of him, sizzling with hot, spicy food. Fai glanced up at the waitress, giving his thanks, before grasping the silver fork sitting on the white material napkin on his right. He was having a delicious grilled chicken breast seasoned with lemon, chives, spices, and herbs of all kinds, while Kurogane had ordered the not-so-fancy, beef hamburger with a slice of American cheese and a single lettuce leaf. He'd pulled the tomato slice out, laying it on the side of the plate, mumbling something out it looking like "vomit on a cracker".

Fai cut the chicken breast with his fork, not bothering to make things easier for himself with the knife that remained abandoned on the napkin, bringing up the cut portion to his lips. He savored the combination of flavors, blowing air out in a strange attempt at cooling the fiery hot chicken that burned his tongue, swallowing it down with the glass of water that sat in front of him.

Just as he moved to cut another bit of chicken, he felt a warm hand land on top of his. He looked up.

"Kurogane Youou." The man said, serious.

"Huh? What are you doing, Kuro-pi?"

"Starting over."

Fai blinked dumbly, before realization hit, and his lips upturned in a smile, the kind of smile that reached your eyes and made the skin crinkle around them. The smile that filled your stomach with butterflies and daisies. The smile that erased all the painful thoughts and feelings. A real smile.

It felt warm.

"Well then, Mr. Youou. My name is Fai D. Flowright!" He grasped the hand atop his and gave it a soft shake, "It's an honor to meet you."

Kurogane smiled in return, "Now that's a smile."

Fai blushed.

A cell phone rang and, instinctively, Fai reached into his pocket, only to remember that his cell phone was broken, still lying by the wall he'd thrown it at. He watched as Kurogane pulled out his own black phone, looking at the number it showed in the small window.

"It's Tomoyo." He whispered.

"Get it!" Fai grinned, encouragingly.

Kurogane obeyed, opening the phone up, "_Yeah? What is it?_"

Fai played with his food, trying hard to not intrude on the conversation. He stabbed his chicken breast with the fork, twisting it around, tearing the meet, and smiling at the mess he'd managed to make.

"_WHAT!?_" The younger man shouted.

The blond looked up, surprised at the tone. He wondered what the conversation was about. What would make Kurogane sound so scared and concerned? Fai watched the black brows that raised and lowered with each expression that crossed his tanned face, the way his eyes widened and narrowed with each passing comment, and the many different emotions that came out in a single tone of voice.

Fai heard the clap of the phone closing up and looked into those red eyes, so full of concern.

"Kuro-tan?" He asked slowly.

"I have to get back."

"To Japan?"

"Where else?" Kurogane snapped, sighing soon after, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." He replied, "Do what you have to do, Kuro-bu."

"Don't think for a minute that I'm leaving you. You're coming with me."

Fai nodded, confused, "Okay...?"

"We're going now." He said, standing up from his seat, "We need to leave by tonight."

"Kuro-myu? Wait a minute! What's wrong?" He asked, standing up, palms resting on the table.

His heart was pounding, harshly, in a way that told him something was wrong. Very wrong. Intuition screamed inside of him, telling him to do something, but he didn't know what that something was. It was as if he was feeling what Kurogane was feeling, as though everything from the other man permeated into him. Any other time, he would've been pleased with that, but right now...right now, his entire being felt cold.

Kurogane paused after pushing in his chair, breathing silently, before letting out a soft sigh. His red eyes moved to meet blue and his lips turned down into a small frown.

"She's at the hospital."

"What!? Why?"

"She has cancer."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 24!

R&R Please!!


	25. Unveiled Truth

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 25 – Unveiled Truth

* * *

Why?

Why does she have to have the same disease? Why the same sickness? Would it take her away just as it had done before? Would it devour her soul and send her to the heavens? Send her to the rebirth process for reincarnation? Send her to...nothingness? To whatever lay beyond life's end?

With a growl to halt his own thoughts, he rubbed her pale hand with his thumb as he held it to his chest, protectively, as if the action itself could save her. Cure her. Heal her.

Her face was paler than the moon and the lids of her closed eyes were dark, gray in color, lips the odd shade of pastel green. Kurogane couldn't stand seeing her in such a state. Her condition was worse than he imagined. Was it the medicines the doctors gave her to make her skin so off and wrong? Maybe it was because she was nervous. Scared, even, of the inevitable surgery.

Surely it wasn't the cancer causing her to look so sickly...it hadn't even been a week since he'd last saw her.

Opening her eyes, Tomoyo gave a small, exhausted smile, "Kurogane. You don't have to stay here, you know."

"I know." He replied, quickly.

"Go home. I'll still be here tomorrow."

He clutched her hand closer to himself in reply, an action proving that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You just got off the plane a few hours ago. Go home and rest. I'm sure you and Fai are tired and hungry." She glanced behind him, eyes slightly dazed.

Kurogane didn't bother looking back. He could already feel the mans overbearing presence, his need to comfort, his need to smile and make things better. He didn't want to see the man struggling with the situation. He didn't know why Fai was so nervous and confused being in the hospital. He vaguely remembered the man tensing up as soon as he'd set foot on the rubber-tile floors of the overly white hospital entry. Maybe the man didn't know himself, as to why he reacted the way he did.

"Fai." Tomoyo said.

The blond stepped forward, standing beside him where he remained seated at the chair he'd scooted inches from the bed to be near the girl, and offered a small smile.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Take care of Kurogane."

He saw the man blink with his peripheral vision, but remained silent, listening to the two converse.

"I will." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled, "Now Fai, could you wait outside for a minute? Kurogane will join you in a moment."

Fai nodded, "Of course. Take care, Tomoyo."

"You as well." She nodded.

Once the door closed behind the blond, Tomoyo glanced into Kurogane's eyes and gave a small smile, "I won't die."

He grunted in response, still cradling her hand at his chest.

"What Souma had was a lot different. The cancer wasn't caught in time and it spread to her heart. Mine was caught early, so nothing will happen."

"You don't know that."

"What happened to Mr. Positive-Thinker?"

"Gone."

She frowned, "Look, Kurogane. The worst that could happen is I lose a breast. That's it, okay?"

"That's not the worst that could happen and you know it." He leveled her with a glare.

"I know. The worst that could happen is I die from the sleep-induced injections, but the probability of that happening is slim to none."

"It could still happen."

"Kurogane." She paused, waiting for him to look at her, "You won't lose me. Now go home and kiss your boyfriend silly."

Despite the situation, Kurogane couldn't help the blush that laced itself across his face.

"You haven't kissed yet?" She asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Wow...that's incredible. I've kissed Seishirou many times now."

"You would," He scoffed, "Speaking of that bastard, where the hell is he?"

"Language, Kurogane." She tapped him on the nose with her index finger, "He visited hours ago, I told him to go back to work before he lost his job."

"Tomoyo-,"

"Go home. I'll be here tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled, reassuringly, giving his hand a squeeze.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

After a short ride from the hospital, Kurogane found himself standing in the one room where he had first asked Fai out for coffee. Room 35, second level, of Mizumi Hotel. The place Fai stayed when he was on his business trip to Kobe, Japan. The rooms were just as he remembered them, empty, void of any existence and, if it weren't for the crumpled sheets on the bed, one would have thought that the hotel was vacant.

His gaze traveled from the bed, to the closet, over to where the pair stood just before the entrance of the kitchen. Sakura and Fai were currently speaking, arms dancing in odd movements to aid in their speech, smiles aplenty, and eyes sparkling with joy. It was obvious that the two had missed each other. Kurogane had to wonder if Fai started to feel a fatherly...or rather, a "motherly" pull towards the girl, a parental protectiveness that made him grow close to her. Whatever it was, it was cute.

He wondered if Fai wanted kids.

"Hey, Kuro-puppy!" Fai skipped over to him.

"What?"

"Can Sakura come with us?"

He didn't really want to take the girl home with him, but he knew that it would make Fai really happy. He brought hand up and rubbed the side of his head, letting out a deep sigh, before looking into blue eyes.

"Do what you want."

Fai practically glowed and threw his arms around the girl, "Now you don't have to worry about being kicked out of the hotel!"

Kurogane blinked, "Kicked out?"

The blond froze, turning slowly to look at him, "Well, you see...I kinda promised to pay for her hotel until she found her brother...and well, I'm...practically broke."

"You don't have any money?"

"Someone took most of my savings and I don't have a job anymore. My New York apartment costs thousands and adding that to Sakura's hotel room, I have no money." He said, removing his arms from around Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Kurogane asked.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Idiot! It'll make me worry more if you don't say anything."

Sakura flitted off into another room and Kurogane found himself smiling, obviously the girl knew it wasn't a conversation she needed to hear.

Pots clattered in the kitchen.

"So, what else haven't you told me?" He asked the blond.

"Well...nothing?"

"Nothing my ass. Tell me, why don't you know your birthday."

Fai blinked, "Wow. Kuro-pu, you've got a great memory."

"Don't you dare think you can change the subject on me."

"Look, Kuro-wanko, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Besides...Sakura is in the other room."

"I don't care."

"You wouldn't." Fai growled, eyes narrowing.

"Don't get angry. It was just a question, nothing to get worked up about."

"I'm not angry."

As if to prove his point, the blond forced the biggest grin onto his face, all the while, crossing his arms in a small defense.

"The hell you aren't."

"Kurogane. Drop it." A warning.

"I thought we were going to start over."

Fai stopped, frowning slightly, before the smile came back, even more forced than the last one. It looked painful.

"We are."

"Then why won't you tell me anything?" Kurogane asked.

"Maybe I'm not ready."

"Will you ever be ready?"

The smile widened in response. Kurogane scoffed, turned towards the door, and marched forward.

"Let's go." He said, looking back, "Grab the kid."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

With Sakura sleeping in the spare bedroom, Kurogane took a seat on his green leather couch, setting a can of cold beer on the glass table in front of him. He leaned back, letting the cushions suck him up, forming in perfect position with the contours and curvature of his spine. He let out a soft, barely audible sigh, bringing his arms up to cross in front of his chest, closing his eyes. Relaxing.

"Kuro-rin?"

He grunted in reply.

"I...uh..."

Kurogane sighed and opened his eyes to gaze at the man who stood before him, behind the glass table, hesitant. Those blue eyes looked away from him when his own red irises gazed into them, giving Kurogane more than enough reason to believe that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have amnesia."

"What?"

What the hell was the man talking about? If he had amnesia, then wouldn't he be wondering where he was, who he was, the time, the year, etc...?

"I have no memories before my tenth birthday." Fai said, voice squeaking at the end, as though he were afraid.

It took Kurogane a minute for the mans words to register, but when they did, he sat up tall, giving his full attention to those beautiful, captivating blue eyes.

"You don't remember a thing before that?"

"No." He said, "That's why...that's why I don't know my birthday."

"Couldn't your parents have told you?"

"They died when I was seven."

"How do you know that if you lost your memories?" Kurogane questioned.

"People told me...relatives, mainly." He informed, brows knit together at the mention of 'relatives'.

"I see. So, then...you don't even remember your parents?"

"No. I only know them through pictures I've seen..."

With a frown, Kurogane patted the cushion beside him. Fai looked hesitant for a moment, but eventually made his way around the small table and let himself fall into the seat beside him. He gazed at the older man and, with uncertainty, placed a hand on his back. It was the only thing he knew how to do to comfort someone. He almost pulled away when the blond flinched, but decided to leave his hand where it landed, rubbing circles across the material of his blue t-shirt, feeling hard bone protruding through skin. The man really needed to eat more.

"What made you forget everything?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Fai shrugged, "If anyone would know, it'd be my Uncle."

"Did he take care of you when your parents died?"

"Yeah. Up until I was eighteen, I stayed with him. After that, he kicked me to the streets, telling me to fend for myself."

"Bastard." Kurogane scoffed.

"It's all based on perception, Kuro-kins. He could have seen me as a burden...or he kicked me out for my own good. For me to gain experience faster."

"I don't think you believe the latter." Kurogane pulled his hand away, "You thought of yourself as a burden to him."

"You know me too well, Kuro-chu." The smile came back, full force.

"Drop the act. If you don't want to smile, then don't."

"Force of habit."

"Right." He replied, unconvinced.

There was a short, but sweet, very much needed pause before Kurogane turned to face the blond. He waited until the other turned and their eyes met before opening his mouth to speak.

"Did you ever talk to your Uncle about your amnesia?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"He never tells me and, since he didn't give me any answers, I started to call him by his first name. My way of punishing him."

"That's a strange way to punish someone."

"It is, but it was perfect for someone like Ashura."

Kurogane paused. Somehow that name rang a bell within his mind, it was so familiar. Where had he heard it before? Suddenly, he had a light bulb moment and everything came together.

"You mean he's--," He began.

"My boss." Fai finished for him, "Well, Ex-Boss, anyway."

"You've been working under him all this time?"

The blond nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Old habits die hard?"

"I don't buy that."

He watched as Fai squirmed a bit, finding a comfortable position as he leaned against the back of the couch, shrugging in reply.

"There's something else you're not telling me." Kurogane said.

He didn't know how he knew that, nor did he know why he voiced his own thoughts just then. His intuition was giving him so many hints that something important wasn't being said. Something wasn't being placed on the table. He was still lying about something.

Kurogane watched the smile fade.

"Kuro-chi, I told you a lot already."

"So," He frowned, "You 'are' hiding something."

"Who knows?"

The smile returned, gracing the mans face with a new vigor.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Kurogane began, "Just don't dance around questions. It's annoying."

"I don't remember dancing, unless...is Kuro-chu daydreaming about little old me? How sweet!"

"Old habits die hard?" Kurogane asked, sarcastically, anger seeping through each word.

Fai stopped everything, gazing at him, questioningly, "Yes."

"When pigs fly." He grunted, crossing his arms angrily.

"Well, then, have you looked out your window recently?"

"No."

"I just saw one fly by." Fai chirped with exaggerated glee, tilting his head towards the window on the right.

Kurogane stood up from the couch, snatching his beer from the table, and taking a sharp swig of the liquid. He released a breath before turning to glare at the blond sitting oh-so innocently on his couch. He gazed into those blue eyes, growling slightly.

"When you're done hiding, come find me."

With that said, he stomped out of the room, listening to the soft, bitter laugh that escaped from the other mans lips. The sound echoed through the house, bouncing from wall to wall, following him all the way up to his bedroom. When he closed the doors behind him, the laughter stopped, replaced by a single choked sob that, soon after, brought a death of cold silence upon the house.

In that instant, Kurogane wondered if he'd overstepped his bounds.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 25!

R&R Please!!


	26. Watchful Eyes

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 26 – Watchful Eyes

* * *

Ever since the moment he woke up, Fai had the unshakable feeling that he was being watched. Perhaps it was because he felt betrayed by Kurogane last night. He'd finally told the truth about himself and, instead of being happy about it, Kurogane had immediately wanted to know about something else, another lie. A lie that Fai wasn't at all ready to reveal and, since he didn't give a straight answer, the other man had immediately grown angry. He wasn't ready, nor was he even expecting such an attack from Kurogane, so the emotional blow he suffered was worse than if he'd received a knife through the heart. Maybe that was the reason he felt the burning sensation of eyes whenever his back was turned. Maybe it was because he still felt just as vulnerable as he had last night. That had to be it.

Every time he would pass a window, he felt a pair of eyes follow him, but when he looked to see who was there, he was left to gaze at the world outside, staring out at the leaves billowing in the wind, and birds gliding through the cloudless skies. Shivers flowed up his spine and he decided to go into the kitchen and make some breakfast for himself and the two sleepy-heads, Kurogane and Sakura. It was ten in the morning and the two of them were still out like rocks, snuggled up in the warm blankets and burrowing their heads into the fluff of their pillows. Fai, on the other hand, had been up since five in the morning. He'd woken up with a start after hearing something scuffle around the room he was sharing with Kurogane. At first, he wondered if the younger man had a pet he was keeping secret, a cat or a small dog maybe, but no. He'd searched the room, keeping a silent as possible to not wake the black haired man, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, but nothing came out. There was no animal, no rodent, no nothing. For a brief moment, Fai honestly thought that the house was full of spirits; ghosts, but it was just a passing thought.

He searched the wooden cupboards that hung on the wall, looking for any decent materials he could use to make a wonderful breakfast. He'd been hoping to concoct a lovely set of golden pancakes or a batch of square waffles, but apparently Kurogane wasn't much of a cook. Instead, all Fai found were dozens of canned soups, twenty instant noodle packages, six empty pickle jars, four cereal boxes, an unopened bag of coconut flakes way past its expiration date, and bags upon bags of potato chips. Oh, and did he mention there was six empty pickle jars? With a sigh, he decided to just have a plain old bowl of cereal. He closed his eyes as he reached his hand in, feeling the tops of the boxes, before he grabbed and pulled. What cereal box would grace him this morning? He opened his eyes to have a visual of his picking. With a frown, he realized that he couldn't read the Kanji that scrolled across the cover of the box, but the picture informed him that it was whole-wheat squares. Healthy.

Just as he pulled a shiny, white bowl from the cupboards above, the hairs on the back of his neck stood erect. Something had moved behind him. Biting his bottom lip nervously, he swerved his head to look back. Nothing. He was just being paranoid. No one else was in the house. The only living things inhabiting the home were himself, Sakura, Kurogane, and perhaps a few bugs and bacteria. Nothing more. With those thoughts in mind, he resumed his attention forward, pouring the whole-wheat cereal into the white, ceramic bowl, before dropping the box down on the counter top. He didn't bother closing up the top.

Walking across the room, he opened up the white fridge and allowed his eyes to glance around in search for a carton of milk. He was shocked to find the fridge void of the white, cow juice. The only drinks residing in the cold environment were beer cans in the dozens, all huddled together at the front for easy access, a clear container of orange juice with a membrane of mold floating on its surface, three unopened water bottles shoved away at the back, a single can of vegetable juice, and a half-drunk bottle of a strawberry sports drink, good for replenishing those electrolytes. How the heck was he supposed to have cereal if there was no milk? Did Kurogane just eat it plain? Knowing him, he probably did. So, with a sigh, Fai grabbed his bowl and settled himself at the small, wood table in the kitchen.

Cradling his chin in his left palm, he poked at the square wheats that slept within the confines of the bowl, watching a few topple once his finger made contact. He picked one up, pinning it between his thumb and forefinger, examining it like it was the most unusual thing he'd seen in his life, before he popped it into his mouth with a crunch. His reaction was delayed, but more than necessary for the situation. He spat the chewed bit back into the bowl, wiping his chin of the remains with a snarl of disgust. That had to be the most disgusting thing he'd ever had the displeasure of putting in his mouth, and he'd put a lot of things he probably shouldn't have into his mouth throughout the years. When he was eleven, he'd eaten a live, hairy caterpillar because the neighborhood boys dared him to, he'd slurped a worm when he was thirteen, which wasn't at all pleasant with it wriggling all the way down into his stomach, and even drank backwash when he was fifteen because someone said they'd give him twenty dollars for doing it, he had yet to receive any money. But this...this just cut the cake. It was horrible; gritty and gross, just like cardboard, and he'd tasted that before as well. He didn't know who in their right mind would take pleasure in eating such a monstrosity, it was a disgrace to food, but obviously Kurogane must've enjoyed eating it since it had been in his cupboards.

He stood up from his seat, more than prepared to toss out his breakfast when a grunt came from behind.

He screamed.

"Would you shut up? Do you want to wake the girl up?" Kurogane growled, sharply, crossing his arms.

Fai spun around after jumping six feet into the air. He was surprised he hadn't killed himself on the ceiling...it was a shame he didn't, "Kuro-pu, you scared me!"

"I noticed. What's got you so jumpy this morning?"

"Oh nothing!" He grinned.

"Like I'll believe that smile."

He sighed, "Look, it's nothing. I just got a weird feeling of being watched."

Fai watched as the man looked out the window next to the table before turning towards him again, "There's no one there."

"I didn't say there was. I just said I had a feeling."

"You're just paranoid."

"Perhaps." Fai said, turning back towards the trashcan.

"You're going to eat breakfast, whether you want to or not." The man said, before adding, "You're too thin."

"I know. I'll eat."

"Then why are you about to throw that away?" Kurogane asked, suspicious.

Looking down at the food, his nose crinkled, "It's disgusting."

"So?"

"So, I'm throwing it away."

"Good morning." A soft voice mumbled, officially stopping the words Kurogane was about to spit out in response.

The two spun around to see Sakura stumble into the kitchen, oblivious of the small disagreement she interrupted. Her pink, flannel PJ's, hung loosely on her figure, slightly crumpled from a night of tossing about, pants dragging across the floor, collecting any and all bits with each step she took. She looked up at the two men, rubbing her eyes of sleep, yawning slightly when she tried to offer a smile. Fai thought she looked adorable and he had a feeling of pride swell up in his gut. The type of pride a parent would get, just seeing their daughter...just knowing that she's okay and alive. Breathing. Perhaps the feeling came from the knowledge that Tomoyo had breast cancer and was currently staying at the hospital awaiting surgery. He wasn't sure, but ever since he'd gone to visit her with Kurogane, he'd started to have a greater appreciation for the people around him. Understanding that, in just a split second, he could lose them. Forever.

"Good morning, Princess!" Fai chirped, snapping out of his thoughts, "What do you want to eat? Anything I can make?"

She smiled, "Actually, I don't know what I feel like eating this morning...if it's alright with Kurogane, then I'll just have a look around?"

"Do as you want." Kurogane told her, not taking his eyes away from the blond, who was trying hard not to fidget under the harsh, crimson stare.

"Thank you!" Sakura bowed, before turning to Fai, "I'll just make my own breakfast this morning. You can make it tomorrow, if you want to."

"Alright, then." He smiled and resumed his march to the trashcan.

He was intercepted when Kurogane walked in front of him, blocking his path with a huff. He could no longer see his target, trashcan hidden behind the mans bulk. He'd been so close too. So close, in yet, so very far, he mused with a bitter smile.

"You're going to eat that."

"I don't want to!" He whined, holding the bowl away from him as though it was poisonous.

"Eat it." Kurogane pushed the bowl back into the blonds chest.

"It tastes like cardboard."

"And you'd know?" A dark brow raised in question.

"Ye—no!"

"Just eat it."

"You eat it!" Fai shoved the bowl towards black haired man.

"I'm having something else." He shoved back.

"What? Potato chips and pickles?"

"Instant noodles."

"Just eat it, Kuro-kins, you can have noodles tomorrow!" He held the food up to the mans nose.

With a growl, Kurogane shoved the bowl back towards Fai, "Either you're going to eat that, or I'm going to pour it down your shirt. Pick one."

"Eat it or wear it?"

"Which would you rather?" He asked, threateningly.

"...fine, I'll eat it." Fai said, giving up with a pout, "But if I get sick, it'll be your fault."

"Whatever."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hours later, Fai was beginning to wonder if he had lost his mind, or maybe the disgusting whole-wheat cereal was affecting his mind, it 'had' given him an upset stomach afterward, but then again that may have been caused via self-fulfilling prophecy. Whatever the reason, he still felt eyes lingering on his figure. Eyes that were never there when he turned to look. Every so often he'd hear something scuttle across the floor, see a shadow of something disappear around a corridor, and even heard footfalls trailing behind him; following. His earlier thoughts of the house being haunted had come back a few more times, but each time, he rationalized with himself. There was no such things as ghosts. Everything he was seeing and hearing had to be nothing more than a result of an overactive imagination.

He was currently hiding away in the living room, sitting on the green, leather couch with a black, wool blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn't cold, but he felt a thousand times safer with the material wrapped around him. It felt like armor. A very strong, impenetrable armor, even though it was barely a few centimeters thick and had visible, half inch holes between the stitching. He clutched tighter at the material, pulling it closer around himself when he heard the creaks and cracks of the house settling.

Through the silence, he heard the yipping of a dog from somewhere in the neighborhood.

"Fai?"

His head spun around, eyes darting to meet the voice, "Sakura?"

Sakura walked forward, PJ's replaced with a simple pair of blue jeans accompanied by a pink, short-sleeve shirt, and with a small smile, she took a seat on the couch beside him. Fai glanced over at her, watching as a soft blush took form upon her cheeks before his eyes looked down at the fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Anything you need?" He asked, curious.

"Well, no. Not really. I was just wondering if...it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to go out?" She looked up at him.

"You mean with friends?"

Her head bobbed up and down in reply, emerald eyes gleaming.

"I don't see why not. You're free to do as you like, Sakura, so long as you are safe and let me know where you'll be."

"Really?"

"Really."

To his surprise, she threw her arms out and hugged him around the shoulders, burrowing her head into the dip where his neck met his shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately. The action reminded him of a cat.

"Thank you!" She pulled away with a happy squeak.

"So. Who will you be going out with?" Fai asked, noticing a small pink, cherry blossom purse sitting at her feet.

"Well...there's Chun Hyang and...a boy...I don't know his name yet."

"Oh, a boy, eh?"

Sakura blushed, "Yes...he's really nice."

"You mean, you've met him before and you didn't ask his name?"

"Well, no...I didn't think I would see him again."

Fai grinned knowingly, "Is he cute?"

"Fai!" She blushed cherry red, "That's...I mean...he's...well—yes..."

"Thought so."

Sakura stood up from the couch, snatching the handles of her purse, before taking a few steps towards the exit, obviously too flustered to deal with anything more. She spun around for a quick moment when she reached the door, bowing gracefully, "I'll see you later, then?"

"Be sure to have him over for dinner sometime!" He called out, cheekily.

"I don't think Kurogane would like that..."

"Kuro-pon won't mind. Besides, I've got to tell you whether or not I approve."

"Approve of what?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"If he's good enough to be your boyfriend, of course!" He chirped, not at all oblivious to her discomfort.

She spouted a quick good-bye just as her face turned a whole new shade of red, spinning around to head for the escape. Out the front door, she ran.

Fai chuckled at her antics, watching as the door shut behind her, catching onto her purse for a brief moment before she pulled it free. It took him a moment to realize that he'd forgotten to ask her where she'd be going and what time she'd be home. He cursed himself for being so forgetful and vowed to never let his mind slip away from important questions again.

The vow was forgotten the moment he heard a sneeze from the kitchen.

"Oi."

Fai jumped up from the couch, landing gracefully onto his feet, "Yes?"

Kurogane walked from the kitchen to the living room, rubbing his nose briefly and stopping five feet away from the other man, "I'm heading out."

"And you need my permission?"

"No." He growled, "I'm letting you know, so you don't have a heart attack after you realize you're home alone."

"Aw, Kuro-pu's such a softy." He smiled, "So, where are you going? Can I come?"

"I'm visiting Tomoyo." Kurogane murmured, turning to look towards the door, eyes softening, "I'd rather go alone."

"I understand." Fai said, sincerely.

He truly did understand. Tomoyo was Kurogane's childhood friend who's been through everything with him. She knows him from the inside out, knows his dreams, weaknesses, fears, disappointments, and, possibly even, his deepest, darkest secrets. He probably wanted to share his feelings with her, without the bother or burden of toning things down because someone else decided to join him during the visit. Fai understood that completely. But...even with his understanding, it was still a knife through the heart to hear that he wasn't welcome.

"When will you be back?" He asked, trying to catch those averted red eyes.

"Late."

Well, that's real specific, Fai thought as he forced a smile, "Well, I'll have dinner ready when you return."

Without so much as a good-bye, Kurogane was out the door and walking.

With a soft, exasperated sigh, Fai threw himself back onto the couch, covering himself with the wool blanket once more. Once comfortable, he began to stare off into space, listening to every irrational fear that screamed through his mind. He'll leave you, someones in the house, you'll never measure up, there's someone else here, he won't care if you leave, you're not alone, he won't care if you die, etc...

His thoughts silenced when something creaked upstairs.

Closing his eyes, Fai burrowed himself deeper into the blanket.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Turning on the silver, calcium-stained faucet, he washed the potato under the lukewarm water. He gazed out the window in front of him, letting the warm water that flowed across his hands comfort him. His blue eyes flew up to find the perfectly round, crystallized, feather moon that hung ever-present in the sky, ominous and beautiful. Despite the sun's disappearance from the sky, Kurogane and Sakura had still not returned home. He was starting to grow worried. He knew Kurogane would be gone for a long time since he was paying Tomoyo a visit at the hospital, but this long? It had been well over six hours now.

The clock struck 10:00pm and there was a soft ding that replayed a few more times before a blanket of silence lay across the room. Fai found it to be unbearable, so he tapped his foot against the ground, creating a harsh rhythm of sound to accompany the chorus of running water.

Sakura should have been back hours ago. Did she get lost? Should he go look for her? What if she's hurt! Maybe she just lost track of time, having too much fun with her friends. Maybe that was it. Nothing to worry about.

His eyes traveled back towards the clock.

10:01pm.

Fai pulled his hands from the water, dropping the now-clean potato onto the plastic chopping board he'd just purchased a few hours ago, before turning off the water, wiping his hands dry on a random paper towel laying on the counter. Since Kurogane had no ingredients to cook with, Fai had taken it upon himself to walk the four miles to the nearest market. While there, he purchased three brown potatoes, a single vegetable peeler, a plastic chopping board, one large onion, a dozen eggs, flour, sugar, and a random bunch of other things, which he still hadn't taken out of the plastic bag that had found refuge against the corner wall of the kitchen. With his hands now dry, he grasped the peeler and the freshly-clean, wet potato, walking over the the trashcan to remove the skin.

The wind howled outside, causing tree limbs to scratch against the house, twigs thumping wildly against the glass window, and forcing the house to creak with stress. The sounds were eerie, discomforting, especially since he could still feel the eyes. Throughout the entire day, he suffered with the fear of someone spying on him, watching his every move. The only times he ever felt he had privacy and security, was the few times he needed to use the bathroom, and even then, it felt like someone was waiting just behind the door. He even thought he saw a shadow walk by just as he was about to unlock the bathroom door, this made him hide away for an extra five minutes before he convinced himself it was nothing. Surely it was just his imagination, a sporting occurrence of irrational fears gone wild. Nothing more. No one was there. A random onslaught of paranoia, that's it, just as Kurogane had said earlier.

With half the potato cleaned of skin, Fai brushed the back of his hand against his forehead, trying to stop the itch he couldn't, at the moment, scratch. He wondered how much longer it would be until the others returned. Kurogane would probably stay until visiting hours ended, but even then, the man would probably push his limits and stay longer. He seemed to be really concerned about Tomoyo, more so than he made himself out to be. Behind that strong face was nothing more than a scared little boy, or at least that's what Fai pictured whenever he saw a flash of emotion behind those orbs of fire.

Sakura, on the other hand, she should be home a lot sooner than Kurogane, in fact, she should have already been home by now. Unless, however, she was planning to spend a night at that other girls house. Chun Hyang, was it? If that's what she was planning, he really wished she would give him a call. He was getting so worried about her. Pursing his lips tightly together, he took the peeler and sliced an oval piece of skin away from the potato, watching as it missed the trashcan, falling to the tatami mat below. It's dead, he mused with bitter concern.

He yelped when there was a sharp _bang_ behind him, dropping the half-skinned potato onto the floor, peeler still held tight in his right hand, he spun around. His eyes darted around the expanse of the room, traveling everywhere, even to the places where human life could not possibly be found, like the ceiling and the electrical socket embedded in the wall. A sigh escaped his parted lips and he exploded into a bout of hysterical laughter, which, due to the circumstances, halted a few seconds later. The kitchen was empty, but the bag he'd placed on the floor against the corner wall was now sitting perfectly still upon the wooden table. Sparing a glance at the potato on the floor, he walked slowly up to the table, eyes never once leaving the bag. He had a sudden irrational thought of the bag suddenly coming to life and attacking him and, despite the impossibility of that happening, the idea still gave him chills and caused his heart to palpitate painfully.

Upon reaching the table, his left arm shot out to grasp the handles of the bag that stuck up into the air, but before his fingers touched the plastic, he froze, eyes growing wide and, for a moment, he thought he felt his heart stop.

Someone was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He couldn't see the person, for his eyes hadn't left the bag, but he could feel the strong, overpowering, and dangerous presence.

...it wasn't Kurogane. Nor was it Sakura.

The hairs on his neck rose. He could smell blood.

A deep-voiced chuckle escaped the unwelcome visitor and Fai felt his heart constrict upon itself.

"Hello, Yuui."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 26!

R&R Please!!


	27. Revelations

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 27 – Revelations

* * *

Gripping her hand to his chest, Kurogane stared down into her dull, dark violet eyes, watching them struggle the remain opened and focused. The heart monitor on his right, a new addition to the room since early this morning, beeped consistently, a sound he found oddly discomfiting, perhaps it was because it held a persons life in its care. He wished it would stop, so he and Tomoyo could have some peace and quiet, but if that happened, then it would mean her heart had froze. Shaking his head to dismiss such thoughts, he looked down at her hand, which gave his own a small squeeze. He'd tolerate the sound until she was healthy again.

"The surgery is tomorrow. You don't have to stay here all night long, you know." Tomoyo said, "The nurse is eventually going to kick you out of here."

"I don't give a damn." He hissed, "If she wants me out, then she'll have to force me to go. I ain't moving until I'm good and ready."

With a smile, she prodded his shoulder, "Watch your mouth, Kurogane."

He scoffed at her, scowling down at the index finger poking his left shoulder, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. How many times am I going to have to say that?"

"Until I believe them."

"I know you're afraid." She began, "But get your mind off Souma's failed battle with cancer, it's not helping."

"I know..."

He felt her cold hand cup his chin, the smooth callous of her thumb rubbing his skin softly in a gentle reassurance, before pulling his face towards her. He allowed her to do as she wanted. As soon as his face was close to hers, nose against nose, she grinned cheekily, blowing into his face with cold air. He pulled back in surprise, hand coming up to cover the lower half portion of his face, which received the gentle attack.

He blinked a few times, noting that her breath smelled of mint toothpaste, before he scowled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Language!" She sang, before pointing at him, "It was to get your face looking like that."

"Huh?"

"You looked too sad just then. Not at all like the Kurogane I know and love."

He gazed at her in silence, allowing a simple smile to take over his frown, "Stupid."

He expected her to huff and cross her arms, stick her tongue out at him, or even smack him happily across the head, but he didn't expect the gentle laugh that released itself from her pastel, green lips. It was so soft, so gentle, so smooth, that Kurogane almost wondered if the room had music. It was such a pleasant laugh, something he hadn't heard in such a long time. Sure, he'd always heard her laugh before, the loud, wild, crazy kind that could make anyone deaf for a few seconds, but never had he heard one such as this. Maybe the contained, gentle laugh was caused by the drugs she'd taken an hour ago when the nurse came by to check on her and bring a basin. Or perhaps she was just so tired that she couldn't muster the energy for a louder, more playful chuckle. No matter the reason, Kurogane took the time to enjoy the sound, for he was so scared that it could be the last laugh he'd ever hear from her.

Before her laughter could die on its own, Tomoyo fell into a fit of choked coughs, which had her grasping at her own throat in pain, one of the rare side-affects of the medicine she had been forced to consume. Since he couldn't pat her on the back, as she was lying stomach-up, he ended up holding her shoulder, squeezing slightly in comfort. It was all he could do for her. Once the coughing stopped, she swallowed deeply, breathing harshly, hand dropping from her throat to rest upon her blanket-covered stomach. She turned to look at Kurogane, offering a comforting smile, lifting her hand back up from its place upon her stomach, to land atop his hand, which still gripped her shoulder. Her thin fingers traced his knuckles, feather touches traveling up to his wrist and back down to grasp at his index finger, giving it a light squeeze. The motion of snatching his single finger reminded him of a newborn baby, always trying to find something, anything to hold onto.

"I'm okay now. You can stop frowning." She mused, quietly.

Kurogane hadn't even realized his smile had vanished, it probably fell the moment Tomoyo had suffered the painful fit of coughing. He really hoped his frown wasn't hurting her emotionally because he couldn't seem to keep a smile placed upon his face. For an odd, brief moment, he wished he could be as good at faking a smile as Fai was, but as soon as he realized what he was thinking, he'd shoved it down to the back of his mind. He would never think such thoughts. Never would he fake anything. He'd be true to himself and everyone around him. He couldn't even believe he thought that, it was the worst thing he could have ever subjected himself to. Why did he think that?

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

Looking up, Kurogane shook his head, "Just thinking."

"You were growling."

"I was thinking about the idiot."

"Fai?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He nodded, "But that doesn't matter right now. Do you need some water?"

"No, I'm fine right now."

Suddenly the door opened, moving swiftly inward, as the white-gowned nurse strode in carrying a liquid-filled syringe in her left hand. Kurogane noted the rather odd shade of blue in the clear plastic as the nurse took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from where he sat. Her blond hair was held in a messy bun atop her head, many strands sticking out everywhere due to running from patient to patient, her gown had a single red smear across the shoulder, and Kurogane wondered, for a moment, if it was blood. It took him less than a second to realize it was a lipstick stain, it seems the nurse played on the same side. He grabbed Tomoyo's hand into his own, pulling it towards his chest protectively. The nurse watched his actions through tired hazel eyes, she motioned towards the door with a quick tilt of her head; a silent signal for him to wait outside for a moment, but he remained sitting. He would not leave.

Sighing in exasperation, the nurse smiled falsely, "Sir, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

"I'll stay right here." He ground out through grit teeth. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Tomoyo's side. She needed him. He needed her.

"Please, sir, it'll only take a moment. I just need to inject some fluid into her and it's best if you don't see what happens."

"I won't leave."

She frowned, "Sir, if yo-,"

"It's alright." Tomoyo interrupted, politely, "He's just worried about me. He's okay to stay, isn't he?"

Looking towards the patient, the nurse sighed, "He is. I just didn't think it'd be good for him to watch."

"I know..." She turned to Kurogane, "I've had this earlier today, before you came to visit. The shot causes some...tremors, I guess you could call them, so it might scare you, but I'll be fine. Okay?"

Kurogane wasn't sure what Tomoyo meant by 'tremors', but he didn't care. He wasn't moving for anyone, not even if the entire building crashed down upon his head. He would not leave Tomoyo. His eyes followed the syringes journey from being clutched to the nurses chest, to being pointed into the soft skin on the inner elbow of Tomoyo's arm. He watched the thin, silver needle push through, not stopping until the start of the plastic container. His eyes narrowed as he saw the gloved thumb of the nurse push down on the end, injecting the blue liquid into her bloodstream. The reaction was almost immediate. The nurse pulled the syringe out as fast as she could and Tomoyo's entire body jerked upward, head thrashing to the side, gritting her teeth. Her fingers curled painfully, grasping the fabric of the bed, pulling, tearing. It looked like she was having a seizure. He wanted to grab her hand, hold her, make sure she was truly okay, but he knew he couldn't. Doing so would probably cause some harm. Throwing her head back, Tomoyo let out the most terrifying scream he'd ever heard, and then her entire body fell limp.

Kurogane had never seen anything so frightening in his life. His heart had almost choked him when it jumped into his throat, his lungs had ceased movement, and his eyes widened to the point of nearly losing his eyeballs. He'd been so scared for Tomoyo, not knowing if the reaction was caused by the drug inserted or if this was an occurrence before death. It sure looked like the latter.

As soon as her eyes opened, his hand shot out to grasp her own, an action more comforting to himself than to Tomoyo. Just as she turned a smile towards him, the nurse stood up, making her way to the door in silence, before she turned around to gaze deeply into Kurogane's eyes.

"Visiting hours will be over in half-an-hour."

With that said, the nurse waltzed out the door, heading off to deal with another patient. Kurogane was glad for the privacy once more. He turned his eyes towards the patient lying limp in the bed before him, watching her chest rise and fall with each forced breath. He started when he felt her hand pull from out of his grasp, lifting up to rub his left cheek. Looking up into her face, he saw the small smile adorning her lips.

"That scared you." She said, matter of fact.

"I thought you were going to die."

"That's why the nurse asked you to leave."

"I'm glad I didn't."

"I know you are." She smiled, "And I'm glad you didn't, either. It was nice to have someone there with me."

He offered a small smile of his own, placing his hand atop her own, which still rested on his cheek. Her hand was still cold, frost-bitten, feeling as though death was near, even though he knew the lack of temperature was due to the many kinds of drugs she'd been given the past couple of days. She was far from death's door, he knew that, but he still couldn't shake the fear of something happening.

"You should go home, now." She began, "You been here for over five hours now...I've lost count of the actual number."

"I don't want to go. I'll stay here all night."

"They'll kick you out."

He huffed, "I'll fight them."

"As the undefeated champion, Kurogane Youou!" She cheered.

"The one and only." He smirked.

Silence once again fell upon them, forcing Kurogane's smirk to transform into a small frown, and causing Tomoyo to retrieve her hand from his cheek, letting it drop on the bed beside her figure. Lifeless.

"I'm sure Fai's worried about you." She said, thoughtfully, briefly turning her gaze to the heart monitor.

"Let him worry."

"That's mean." She chided, "You shouldn't leave him home alone like that."

"He's got Sakura."

"Sakura?"

With a frustrated sigh, Kurogane realized he'd neglected to inform Tomoyo of his new house guest, "Just some kid that Fai decided to play mother-hen with."

"I see." She smiled, "And are you playing papa-bear?"

"Hell no." He denied.

"Well. Even if he's got Sakura there with him, it's not good to leave a family so incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"The Mom and Daughter need their Daddy to come home and protect them." She laughed, cheerfully.

"Mom and Daughter?" He hissed, "The drugs are making you lose your head."

"Not likely."

"Well, just in case it slipped your mind, Fai is a man. Another thing, that girl is a runaway, not even blood related."

"I figured that much, silly. It's not like the two of you are biologically capable of producing bouncing babies." She grinned, cheekily, "Fai just seemed more feminine, thus making him the Mom. Sakura, despite not being blood-related is the youngest, so she's deemed the daughter."

He half-heartedly glared at her, before chuckling, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"What will help me sleep tonight, is knowing you're home with your new family. Safe."

"You're just trying to get rid of me."

"You noticed?" She smirked, "Despite being a temporary invalid, I still need some alone time, just as much as you do. So, go. I won't die over night."

"You don't know that."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" She gasped, teasingly.

"No, you're one of the strongest people I know." He said without an ounce of sarcasm to his words.

"Then go. A little cancer won't stop me."

"You better be here when I visit tomorrow."

"I will. The surgery won't kill me."

"It better not."

Before Tomoyo could reply, the room filled with the roar of drums. Kurogane growled, hand clapping the front pocket of his pants, feeling the bulge of his cell phone.

"Answer it." Tomoyo said, smiling expectantly.

"Don't feel like it."

"What if it's Fai?"

"Then he can wait till I get home." Kurogane replied.

The drumming stopped and the room filled with silence. A strange silence that, when the heart monitor beeped, caused Kurogane to flinch.

"Well, then. Better not keep him waiting."

"But--,"

"Good bye, Kurogane!" She sang in interruption, pointing towards the door.

With a sigh, he stood up and obeyed her command.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Immediately upon pulling up the driveway, Kurogane knew something was wrong. The house itself was normal, lights switched on inside for the inhabitants to see, the porch light was on to ward off strangers, attracting all kinds of bugs, blinds closed for privacy and, on the outside, the porch was clean, neatly swept and void of a single leaf. Crickets chirped, singing a chorus of songs, silencing themselves when Kurogane opened up the car door and stepped out onto the cement. His shoes made an unnatural clap as he stepped forward a few feet.

Something stirred in the bushes that lined the perimeter of his house and Kurogane's eyes swept across the area, landing on a single black cat lurking about the house, eyes glowing white with the illumination of street lamps lining the road, one in front of each home. The shadows that expanded across his yard cloaked the dangers, hid the secrets, and kept within it, a silence that only those with an eye for darkness could hear. The water-fed, green lawn at the front of his house held a strange, phosphorescent blue glow with the accompaniment of the mercury-lit lamp behind him, creating a chimerical atmosphere. It was almost alien. The humid air around him still held the warmth of the sun, the heat rising up from the confines of the earth as the silence of the soft, gentle breeze swept in to deliver a fresh frost. Kurogane felt the hairs on his arms raise, goosebumps lining his flesh in a strange pattern, a result from the odd feeling he was receiving from the world around him. Intuition was sending him every message to get the hell out of there and run. This was a danger zone.

Ignoring all the common sense and warning signals his mind was bombarding him with, Kurogane walked up towards his home, up to the front door that seemed oddly too normal for his own liking, glowing softly with the reflection of the moons light.

Something scuttled around inside and Kurogane wished he had his Ninjaken with him, but instead, it was up in his room hanging, above his bed, on the wall like a decoration. Tomoyo had told him it would add a certain flair to his 'bachelor pad'. His hand reached for the chipped and worn knob, grasping its frame with strong fingers. And twisted. The door opened with a soft click and instantly, Kurogane's feeling of dread increased tenfold. He'd locked that door before he left, just so Fai would be safe while he was gone. Pushing the door opened, Kurogane's muscles tensed, more than prepared for a series of fight or flight decisions. His eyes darted everywhere, traveling the expanse of the entryway, toward the living room off to the right, barely seen around the corner. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing out of place. The floors lay clean of anything fallen or broken, no sign of struggle or distress. Something caught his eye from below, and he looked down at the corner wall beside the door. Kurogane saw Fai's ash-gray shoes laying still against the wall, but beside them were an extra pair he'd never seen before. Rough, mountain boots, brown in color, torn at the toes, and scratched all over. They were a size six. He could tell just by looking at them. There was a big man in his house and, just by knowing that, he got a sick feeling in his gut. Where was Fai?

Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him as quietly as the door would allow. He didn't let it shut fully, not wanting the click of the lock to give him away, and he stepped forward on light feet, breaths coming out in silent pants.

A familiar smell reached his nostrils, playing with the inner hairs, a nauseating smell he knew too well. It sent shivers of fear crisscrossing up and down his spine, stopping just short of his tail bone. The hairs on the back of his neck rose in recognition and he bit his tongue in an effort to calm himself.

It was the smell of blood.

Something groaned in the kitchen, the scraping of a chair being pulled across the ground, the squeak of someone placing their weight upon the seat. Could it be Fai? No. It wasn't Fai. He can't let himself get deluded, someone was in his home, trespassing, breaking and entering, there was no way he could allow himself to forget that. A clink of glass upon a wood surface brought him to narrow his eyes in the direction.

He moved swiftly, yet slowly, quietly and stealthily, to the kitchen, stopping just short of the entrance, he placed himself against the wall to catch a silent breath. He winced when there was the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. It was one of his crystal wine glasses. He could tell because the shards had managed to tumble out of the kitchen right in front of him. The glass shimmered in the light reflecting from the kitchen lights and, if the situation had been different, Kurogane would have admired the small prism of colors the glass reflected across the floor. The room suddenly felt cold when his eyes found dapples of liquid on the floor beside a couple shards. Deep in color, rich in texture. There was no mistaking the blood spots that remained pristine on the tatami mat. There was a sharp curse from the man inside, a deep voice that couldn't have come from anyone other than a very tall man. It startled Kurogane for a moment, nearly forcing his body to move on its own, back and away from the danger, but he came to his senses before that could happen.

Inching closer to the corner, he risked a peek, eyes narrowing for better focus. He couldn't see a thing, not even a sliver of the sight of a toe or backside. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, allowing himself to come into full view of the intruder. This was a risky, dangerous move, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well remain glued to the wall, listening, could he? Fai could very well be dead for all he knew, but if he wasn't, then he wanted to do everything in his power to keep it that way. So, in order to do that, he'd risk it all.

As soon as he could see the entire room, he stopped all movement. There, sitting upon one of his wooden chairs at the kitchen table, was a large, muscular man, who looked to be in his late forties. His head was shiny and shaved bald, but his face held enough hair to make up for it; A bushy mustache that traveled up to his ears and down to his chin creating a devil's goatee. A black wife-beater covered his hairy chest and a torn pair of black jeans hung loosely on his hips, his feet were bare, and the dark hairs on his toes were visible, nails yellow and cracked with fungus. A single can of beer lay sitting atop the table within the mans reach, the middle was bent inward on all sides, proof of a strong grip. Once Kurogane had a complete visual of the intruder, he realized that the man had been expecting him. It was so obvious.

"Are you Kurogane?" The man asked, voice gruff and raspy. The voice of a frequent smoker.

"Depends on who's asking." He replied, glaring at the man.

"Name's B.T."

"B.T.? The hell kind of name is that?"

"Bind and Torture." The man smiled, sadistically, yellow teeth showing underneath the bush of hair on his upper lip.

Kurogane saw the mans large, fat, pink tongue slide out of his mouth, cleaning off the red smear from his chin. It took only a second to realize that the red smear was actually blood. His mind went straight to the blond. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he dead? Where was he? He saw the glint of something on the mans lower body. It was a knife, hanging securely on a single belt-loop of the mans pants. There was no sign of blood gracing the sharp edges or the point, but even so, staring at the clean surface had him wondering if it was used against Fai.

"Where is he?" Kurogane asked, voicing his frantic thoughts.

"Who?" The man played innocent, but the smile worming its way on his features was far from that. It was pure evil. Sadistic.

"You know who I mean."

"Oh." B.T. Chuckled, placing a hand to his heart, "You mean that adorable little blond?"

He looked to Kurogane for an answer, but was left with nothing more than silence and a glare. Kurogane wasn't going to play the mans games, he knew that, in doing so, he could get himself killed.

"He put up quite a fight when I got him. Little bastard got me in the chin." The man said, and Kurogane smirked at the sight of a pink mark in the shape of Fai's small fist, "I let him have it after that. I couldn't help it. I lost it."

"What did you do?" He asked the man, fear lacing itself through every vein in his body.

"Nothing much. I wanted to do so much more, but she told me not to."

"She?" He couldn't mean Sakura, could he? Please God don't let it be Sakura.

"My Boss. She wants him alive or else she won't have you."

"Me? What the hell does she want with me?"

"Everything." B.T. chuckled, "She wants everything."

"You're both sick." Kurogane snarled, "Tell me where Fai is."

"Fai? That's what he told you?" The man laughed loudly, clutching his gut, "That murderer is nothing but a sack full of lies."

"Murderer? The hell are you on about?"

"He didn't tell you?" The man was clearly amused.

"Tell me what?" Kurogane asked, wishing he could find a gun and shoot the man with it. Preferably in the head, so he could watch the blood spurt.

"He killed his own parents and brother."

"Brother?" Fai had a brother? Why didn't he know that? Why?

"Oh yeah. Just as cute as he was too. They were twins, you know? Ever since I laid eyes on them, I wanted to slide a knife through their skin, make pretty designs, and dissect them, organ by organ. They reminded me of little hamsters when they were little, so small and defenseless. I always wanted to play with them, but they were always out of reach for me. Instead I played with the rats down in the sewers, they make good substitutes for humans."

"You're sick!" Kurogane snarled, realizing that he was being forced to move on to another subject, "Where. Is. Fai?"

B.T. chuckled, pointing to the ceiling, "He's up there."

"Upstairs?"

"Had no use for him down here. He kept making the floor slippery."

"What do you mean, slippery?"

"What do you think?" The man smirked, gazing at Kurogane with utter amusement, as though the entire situation was nothing more than a simple game.

Something behind the large man caught his eyes. Looking over the B.T.'s shoulder, his blood ran cold, hands clenching into tight fists, shaking with restraint and fear. The fridge had a smear of blood in the shape of a hand print, sliding all the way down from the handle to the floor where it met with a puddle of blood soaking the tatami floor. Blood that oozed around his small, black trashcan, mingling with a half-skinned potato.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to him!?" Kurogane snarled, rounding on the larger man, lifting his chest higher in a display of dominance and strength.

"I just had some fun with him. You should have heard him scream when I used the knife on him." The man smirked, "Music to my ears."

"You sick bastard!" He growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"I already told you. It's not me who wants you. It's my Boss."

"And who is your Boss?"

"Someone you wronged ten years ago."

"Ten years ago? And they've held a grudge that long? What kind of sick--, who the hell is this person? What the hell did I do to make him come after us?"

"You should know." B.T. chuckled, twirling his index finger through the coarse hairs of his goatee, "You're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"But you're a murderer, aren't you?. We're all the same. You, me, play-toy. We're all murderers!"

"Don't you dare call him a play-toy! And what do you mean by murderer?" Kurogane snapped, wondering if it was what he thought it was. Surely no one could have known, right? The police had come to the conclusion that it was a result of a drug-deal.

"The man you killed when you were thirteen. Don't you remember? My Boss sure remembers. It was her Father you killed."

"Her father?"

"Yes. I think you've met her before." B.T. smiled, eyes narrowing in clear amusement, "Said you were some eye-candy in the showers."

Showers? When did he...?

"Come on, you know who I'm talking about...I know you do." The man laughed, standing from his seat.

Kurogane tensed when the older man stood from the seat, giving a large, relaxed stretched, before walking back towards the refrigerator. B.T. knelt down on one knee, pants soaking up the blood it landed in, as he reached his left arm out, collecting it onto his fingers. Standing up, he placed each digit into his mouth, one at a time, and sucked the precious, red juices.

"Delicious." The man smirked around a digit, tongue darting out to twirl about the finger, his dark eyes remained glued to Kurogane's figure, "Don't remember?"

When Kurogane offered no reply, the man released a dark chuckle, wiping his saliva-slick fingers across his pant leg, "Let me refresh your memory, eye-candy. She gave you twenty grand."

Twenty grand...who...it can't be...

Realization hit like a bullet to the head.

"Yuki Kano."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 27!

R&R Please!!


	28. Yuki Kano

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 28 – Yuki Kano

* * *

Pain.

The pain was everywhere, running, coursing, stretching across his entire body, from head to toe, from hair follicle to toenail. The muscles in his legs throbbed and ached, feeling as though they had been put through a shredder on the highest setting, torn and mangled. His Achilles heel twitched, blaring, blazing, burning of fire. His head felt as though it had been crushed underneath a 600lb vehicle, which reversed to run over him again, and again. With each beat of his heart, the blood in his veins pulsated painfully, stitching it's way to the most painful part of his entire body. His stomach. It was warm, wet, and held the pain of being impaled with over a hundred and twenty different sized needles, which sliced their way through organs and out the other side, out the skin of his back. Breathing was difficult, the feeling of something heavy sitting, residing, on his midsection forced him to use the muscles in his gut to even take a breath. The pain was intense, hot, burning, cold, icy. It was everything and nothing. A feeling indescribable, but oh-so painful. His fingers twitched with each oxygen intake, clenching tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. His teeth clenched, grinding against each other. It hurt. Everything hurt.

His eyes snapped opened when a pained, animal cry echoed in the silence of the room. His eyes, although blinded by the semi-lit room, darted the perimeter. Searching. Gazing. Zipping. It took him all but five seconds to realize that the sound was from himself. Whimpering at the mind-numbing pain shooting throughout his body, worsening by the minute in his gut. It was a sound that he'd never heard before, not even from himself, and it scared him.

Something moved in the room. He could feel it. Sense it. Taste it. Hear it. A dark figure remained in the far left corner of the room, unmoving and silent. Statuesque. With his vision obscured, blurred, and blinded, all Fai could tell was that the person was female. The long, willowing locks of hair gave away the gender, as well as the slight curviness of the figure, an hour-glass shape. The women stepped forward, the floor squeaking softly underneath the sudden weight. Fai blinked a few times, clearing his vision just enough to make out the soft features of her face and the beautifully designed, satin kimono, flowing from top to bottom with gorgeous red roses, the soft, sun-kissed, orange of koi fish swimming amongst the flowers. The woman had a heart shaped face, delicate cheekbones, and dazzling eyes that sparkled with determination, hope, fear, and a range of other emotions that Fai couldn't put a name to. All this was framed with long, silken hair, the color of the darkest shadows, black as the midnight sky without the glistening beauty of stars. Her eyebrows were thin, almost nonexistent, and eyelashes long, natural. He watched warily as she turned those dangerously calm eyes towards his figure.

A smile crossed her features, eyes narrowing a slight, "You're awake."

Fai smiled stupidly, unsure of what to offer in reply.

A loud _bang_ was heard on the floor below, a sound so loud, that Fai felt the vibrations against the tatami mats. The vibrations traveled from the floor, up his body, to his inner ear, reverberating against his eardrum. Suddenly, he remembered everything that had happened, everything before he fell into the pits of darkness; Hell. That man...B.T. He remembered being attacked. He remembered seeing blood lust in those dangerous eyes. He remembered blood. A knife. A stab. His right arm immediately laid itself on his stomach and he blinked the instant it made contact. He pushed himself up to sitting position, ignoring the shooting pain throughout his body, ignoring the jelly-limbs and weak muscles, ignoring the dizziness that suddenly joined him during the action. He glanced down at his midsection, taking note that he was shirtless and the wounds on his stomach were hidden beneath a spread of white gauze bandages, tightly wrapped around his lithe figure. Secure. He could see patches of blood seeping through to the other side, turning the bandages a soft pink.

"You remember?" The woman asked, tone both amused and concerned.

Looking up, Fai wondered if he should be worried about himself or concerned about what was currently happening downstairs. It sounded like a scuffle down there, glass shattering loudly against the tatami floors, pots clattering, cabinets slapping wildly, and deep, gurgled grunts of brawling men. It sounded like a battle-zone downstairs, but up here...was he all that much safer? The woman seemed kind, yet, at the same time, he noticed an underlying sense of evil within her; surrounding her. A dangerous presence of aura. It permeated into his every being, seeping through every pore tracing his skin. Was she a friend? Or enemy?

Then he noticed the sword.

It was Kurogane's. The sharp edges glistening in the soft light of the room. It lay on the floor beside the woman, beside her feet. The black sheath remained hanging on the wall, above the mans bed, supported by two wooden blocks nailed into the side. The unnatural shine reflected against the sword was proof enough that this woman was no friend. She was dangerous. But why did she wrap his wounds? Why would she go through such trouble if she were evil? Perhaps she didn't want to be charged with assisted manslaughter and thrown into a four-by-four cell block in a maximum security prison. She probably didn't feel like sleeping on hard mattresses, eating spoiled food given on paper trays, led away in uncomfortable silver handcuffs, and having no freedom whatsoever. Or maybe it was something else? Maybe there was another reason for her to wrap his wounds, make sure that he was not going to bleed to death on the floor of Kurogane's home. If there was another reason...what could it be?

The woman took a few steps forward, sinking down into a crouch beside Fai, keeping no more than a foot between them. She breathed heavily, as though the very action of crossing the room was too much for her. The harsh gasps proved that she was frail, probably suffering from atrophy, muscle degeneration. Perhaps she had osteoporosis and her bones were much to weak to support her being. Maybe it was lack of exercise? She didn't look capable of strenuous activity, nor did she look as though she could continuously lift a five-pound weight without having trouble. Her face was thin, a barely visible hollow in her cheekbones, dark bags under her eyes, covered with a slight film of pale powder. Her fingers were smooth, lacking any callous or sores, and the nails were perfect, shiny, clean, and void of chips or hangnails. With her appearance set, he figured that, if anything were to happen, he could easily (despite being wounded) beat her in a match of physical strength.

With an audible gulp, the girl crooned her neck, "Are you in pain?"

Not knowing whether or not he should answer, he replied softly, "A little."

"Good." She leaned forward, and Fai noticed that she smelled of lilac and ginger, "If you had lied, I would have shoved this through your neck."

"This?" Fai questioned, brows furrowing as he leaned back a slight, brows furrowing with worry.

The girl lifted her hand, revealing a small, very small, yet very deadly, two-inch blade. She had hidden it under the long sleeves of her kimono. Oh God!! She could have killed him!

Taking a few deep breathes of his own, Fai grinned nervously, unsure, unable to produce anything other than a soft, stupid-sounding, "Oh."

"I have a few questions for you, Yuui."

"How do you know that name?" Fai demanded, harshly. The instant the words left his mouth, he found himself regretting them, wishing to all the high powers of the universe that he could suddenly stand up and run out the bedroom door, run out of the house, and find police. The last thing he wanted was an _angry_, knife-wielding woman as his captive.

"Oh? That's because _he_ knows you."

"Who knows me?"

"B.T. He's really liked you and Fai. So much."

"I'm not Yuui." Fai snapped, again, regretting the tone.

She waved the knife at him, back and forth like the ticking of a pendulum, dangerously close to his eyes, "Ah, ah, ah!!" She chided, "Watch your tongue, sweetie, or I'll have to cut it off!"

This time, he bit his tongue, keeping all retorts to himself.

"You say you're not Yuui?"

"Yes."

"Then who is he?"

"My dead brother."

"What happened to him?"

"B.T. didn't fill you in?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, he did." She smirked, "I want to hear your version."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

She waved the knife at him, letting the sharp tip touch the end of his nose.

A warning.

He realized, instantly, that this was nothing more than a simple game to her. No different than a board game, like monopoly or chess. Like B.T., this woman apparently had no regard for human life. She wouldn't care if she hurt someone, chopped off a limb, or took an eye. She'd watch the person bleed the life out of themselves, watch their skin pale with blood loss, enjoy the sight of their eyes rolling back into their skulls, she'd probably even chuckle at the sounds of choked breaths, dying sobs, and raspy screams. She was no better than B.T. In fact, she might even be worse than him. A pretty face covering a vicious, deadly sin. A rose with hidden thorns. A scentless, invisible gas spreading throughout the home of an unsuspecting victim. She was the type of person that the cops wouldn't take a second glance at, if she were one of the many or few suspects to a murder.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for his response.

"I killed him." He replied, sighing, body shivering with a sudden frost.

"What did you do?" Her voice gleeful.

"I...burned the house down."

"Why would you do such a thing?" She gasped, sarcastically. Mocking.

"I...I tried using the stove when I was young."

"How young?"

"I don't know. I've got amnesia..." He frowned, hating that he had to admit weakness during a time of physical vulnerability.

The woman seemed vibrant with this new information, lifting the knife into the air and making a few swipes, causing Fai to imagine her doing that across his gut, which gave him goosebumps that ran down his arms, up his chest, and hardened his nipples. He needed to stay strong. He couldn't show fear in front of the enemy. This woman was just as bad, if not worse than, that man from downstairs, although she is a lot more subtle than he is. She seemed to enjoy the mind games more so than the causing of physical harm. Fear might make her even more joyful of the situation. She might become even more dangerous. Erratic. She might actually use that knife.

"What were you doing with the stove?" She asked, enjoying the difficulty he was having with the subject.

"I..." He paused, seeing the knife wave through the air during the silence, before continuing, "I tried to cook eggs."

"Oh my! What happened then?"

"I got bored of waiting and fell asleep on the couch."

"Question, my duckling." She smiled ruefully, "How do you know all these juicy details? I thought you had amnesia?"

Fai blinked, before wondering the same thing. How did he know all of this? Ashura didn't tell him...he didn't tell him much of anything. So how did he know? Were memories suddenly coming back to him? Was he finally being forced to remember the past, which he'd, for so long, forgotten? Maybe he remembered all along, but never realized it. Perhaps he'd consciously made himself forget, only to not finish the job, thus having a sudden rupture, relapse, and an onslaught of memories? He glanced up at the unnamed woman, watching as her pale fingers slid across the tip of her left breast, causing it to bounce a little, before sliding the tip of her index finger across the sharpness of the blade, drawing blood across her finger. He watched the blood bubble, grow, then pop, sliding down like a velvet ribbon across the digit. Her pink tongue darted out, sliding provocatively across the cut, lapping up the blood with cat-like grace, tongue curling along the skin, stopping when no more blood squeezed through the sliced organ. She turned her glazed orbs to him, licking her lips slowly, as though she were gazing at a delicious morsel, a just-caught prey. He felt like a baby gazelle being watched by the sun-glow orbs of a slim, fast, and dangerous cheetah of the Sahara desert.

"Do we have an answer?" She asked, transferring the knife to her other hand, clenching it tightly.

"I don't...know?" He said, tone revealing his sudden confusion.

"Aw, you poor baby."

_Sadistic Witch!_

A loud shout echoed from below, so loud, that Fai winced, almost believing that the sound had come from the very room he and this woman remained in. His blue eyes turned to the woman, gazing at the soft texture of her hair, noting at how delicately it swirled across her shoulders, weaving with each movement she made, each twirl of her head, each nod, each blink. It was light. His eyes darted towards the closed door, wondering what was happening just below. Was it B.T.? What was happening down there? ...did...did Kurogane come home? His heart pounded as he wondered. Was it Sakura?

The rooms temperature dropped to below freezing.

He wondered if it was just his imagination.

She stood from her place beside him, walking, stumbling over to Kurogane's bed, taking a seat at the corner, letting her small rear hit the softness of the blankets. She dropped the knife beside her, allowing her upper body to fall backward. She lay supine, staring deeply at the ceiling above. Fai looked up as well, wondering if there was a reason for this action. His eyes darted from left to right, but he couldn't find anything odd. Nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing on the ceiling was a single black spider weaving a beautiful, almost invisible web. A pattern. A magnificent design. A design of death. A small, black fly buzzed up there, caught in the confines of the sticky material, wings spurting wildly. The spider hurried over for its meal, and Fai winced, feeling as though he were the fly and this woman was the spider. Predator vs. Prey. Not a game he wanted to play, yet, a game he was forced into.

"You're not Yuui?" Her voice was soft. Fai almost didn't catch her words.

"No. I'm not." He replied, gasping as a sudden, sharp pain scorched his middle, forcing tears to form at the corners of his eyes.

"You're Fai."

"Yes."

"That makes things a lot more interesting." She murmured, a slight chuckle escaping her painted lips, "Interesting indeed."

Fai wanted to ask why things were more interesting with this twist, but he kept his mouth shut tight. He didn't want to risk a knife under his ribs, or a slash across his vulnerable throat. He wanted to keep living. The sudden revelation brought him to a halt. He blinked stupidly for a moment, trapped in his own thoughts of previous suicide attempts in the past, rewinding to all those times he prayed, wished, hoped for death, wanting life to just do away with him. For someone to kill him with their own hands. End his misery. Bring him to the high heavens. But now, he didn't want to die. In fact, he never wanted to die. What he wanted was far from that, it was something he confused with death. He wanted help, love, care. He wanted someone. And he got someone. He had Kurogane. And Sakura.

Glancing up at the woman on the bed, his eyes narrowed. A light lit up within his being, his aura expanding across the room with ignited determination. His fire was lit. He would not die. He could not. He had to live. For he had not truly lived in many, many years.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The woman sat up, struggling with that single task, before turning a frown towards her prey that was no longer a prey, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She grinned, lifting the knife from the bed, making stabbing motions in the air as though she imagined him being right in front of her, the blade embedding itself into the softness of his flesh, "Are you a kitty-cat?"

"No. I'm not a kitty-cat."

"Let's play a game." She suggested, standing up from the bed.

"Let's not." He replied, tone full of mock boredom.

"My, my. Are we forgetting who has the knife?" She asked, walking over towards him, letting the knife slide gracefully, dangerously, into his hair, the tip of the blade gracing the hidden flesh of his skull, parting his hair with the flow of its path.

"The knife is not forgotten." He replied, suppressing a shiver at the cold, sharp weapon.

"Then." She started, coming to a halt in front of him, collapsing to her knees, "Let's play, Truth or Die."

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" He asked, worriedly.

"Of course not." She grinned, "My version is much better."

His smile fell and he leaned away, warily, "How do you play?"

"I ask a question and you answer, otherwise, the blade goes in the gut. Then you ask a question and I answer."

"What's the consequence of you not answering?"

"There is none."

"That's not fair."

She waved the knife, "My rules or hell."

His shoulders sagged and he glanced towards the door. Should he risk getting up and running to the door? What if he couldn't move? Maybe his legs were useless, unable to support his upper body, unable to lift. What if he collapsed halfway to the door? She'd kill him! But if he played?

Looking up at the woman, he glared, "I'll play."

"Who is Kurogane?" She asked. The game had begun.

"A friend."

"That all?" The knife rose above him.

"Er...boyfriend."

The knife lowered, "Good boy."

"What's your name?" He asked, gazing into her eyes, doing his best to ignore the knifes blade that played along the material of his pant leg, sliding up and down.

"I believe you know. You stole my name, once."

He blinked, eyes widening, "Yuki Kano?"

"That's two questions."

Fai closed his mouth, teeth colliding with a _snap._

"Did Kurogane tell you what he did?" She asked.

"...I don't know. What do you mean?"

He flinched, realizing that he'd asked a question, but noticed that she was going to let this one slide. At least for now.

"When he was thirteen. Did he not tell you what he did?" She replied.

"No."

"Your turn, baby."

"What did Kurogane do?"

"He murdered my father."

Fai blinked and his heart stopped. Kurogane was a murderer? He'd killed someone? At the age of thirteen? Why? What happened to him? At such a young age?

"Why?" He asked, voicing his questioning thoughts.

"That's two questions." She laughed. She brought the knife up and swiped.

Fai screamed. The pain was intense, stinging, numbing, horribly distinct. His shoulder burned and his hand came up to grasp the wound, feeling the warm, red of his blood seep through the wound. Ribbons of crimson rivers spilled through the small gaps of his fingers, sliding down the length of his arm, dripping to the floor below. Staining it. Gasping with restrained breaths, Fai looked up at the woman, eyes refusing to shut tightly to erase the pain.

"Pretty." She murmured, watching the blood drip.

Yuki Kano leaned forward, arm extracting itself from her side the land on top of his own, allowing blood to flow across her pale fingers, retracting towards herself once more. The liquid of life dripping on the floor, dapples staining the material of her kimono, before her hand came up to her lips. Her tongue graced the fluid, drinking it, savoring it. She moaned in appreciation of the texture, the taste, the smell. The cannibalistic actions caused Fai's stomach to churn, painfully, sickeningly. He wanted to puke. To vomit. To spew his guts everywhere, mostly on the woman in front of him. She was disgusting. Vile. Grotesque.

"Tasty." She whispered, tongue darting to lick to blood that clung to her red lips, "No wonder B.T. wanted to do more to you."

"You stopped him." He stated as fact, ignoring how weak and raspy his voice was.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Unable to form a response, he gazed back towards the closed door. Loud footfalls were coming closer, pounding the floors, rattling the house as though they were from a large, deadly animal. The furious clattering of drums coming closer, caused Yuki Kano to halt her movements, turn her ear closer, and listen. Within seconds she was grinning wildly, sharp canines showing behind an upturned lip, and a dark chuckle escaped those glistening, red lips. Her eyes gleamed sharply, dangerously.

The sound was within feet from the door, and that was when she made her move.

Fai leaned back when he noticed her figure come closer, her butt finding a seat atop his screaming stomach, putting immense pressure on his knife wounds, forcing them to open even more, spurting more blood. His arms came up immediatly, trying to fight the pain, the person, the animal above him. He found himself unable to touch her, his arms lashing out blindly, hitting nothing more than the air around the woman. His arms grew tired much too quickly. They felt much too heavy, as though they weighed a ton each. He let them fall to the floor, his breath was shallow. He felt dizzy. Very dizzy. The world around him was coming together, blurs and whirls of color, rainbows, darkness, shadows, light, everything joined, hand in hand. He felt a cold hand cup his cheek, felt the rotation of his neck and the feel of the tatami mat against his left cheek as his head was turned. Something wet moved across his other cheek, traveling up to his temple, where a sharp something was replaced. The colors were darkening, fading away. His mind grew unfocused, wavering. Thoughts coming to a slow, steady, dangerous halt. Something pierced his cheek, warm liquid flowed down, reaching his ear, disrupting one of his senses. The pain dissipated, it was no more. He could no longer feel the hot blood sliding down his skin, could not feel the weight of her body atop his own, could not hear the whispered words coming from the soft lips against his ear.

The sudden fading of consciousness made him unable to think rationally, unable to differentiate between reality and fiction, the imagination and the not. He briefly wondered if the loud footfalls had come from a dinosaur. A Tyrannosaurus-Rex with large fangs, coming to gobble him up. Godzilla, maybe? How could it come all the way from Japan, though?

Seconds later, his mind could no longer process thoughts; numb, nothing, blank, empty, calm, peaceful. He could not move. Muscles losing synapse connections, losing motor functions and neurons; his muscles were light, his bones like feathers. He felt weightless. Floating high. Into the sky he would soar. A light shined behind his eyelids, white and beautiful. He wanted to reach out to it, to hold the light between his fingers. Let it warm his soul. Then he sank. Deep within the depths of the darkness, falling, drowning, dying.

Nothing was there.

Everything was gone.

And then...

A soft, barely audible scream pulsated through to his eardrum, muffled and slurred, but without the use of his mind, he didn't, couldn't, know what it was. Who it was from. Who it was for. And he collapsed into the depths of oblivion.

Sinking...

...sinking...

Gone.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 28!!

R&R Please!


	29. Rings of Death

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 29 – Rings of Death

* * *

The smell of death and blood hung in the air like an unforgiving virus, thick and musty, deadly and silent. It was unbearable. His stomach churned with the odor, throat clenched in disgust and a mixture of restrained fear, muscles growing tight, taunt, with the expectancy of another confrontation, whether it be physical or not. His feet were heavy as they pounded across the floor, slapping like mallets on the deep-voiced drums of an ensemble. They felt far too heavy; slowing him down.

His bedroom was the first door on the right and, as though he could see a yellow string of odor sliding through the cracks, he lifted a heavy leg to his chest before propelling it forward. The door shattered through the center, pushing up and off the hinges and crashing gracelessly upon the floor. If Kurogane had been in his right mind just then, he would have never kicked the door down because he would have been too worried about crushing a certain blond. With his mind out the door and adrenaline taking over, all thoughts of common sense had been erased from his mind, as though he'd never before learned them, never heard of them.

With fists tightening and nails digging deep into the soft flesh of his palm, Kurogane's eyes danced across the room, landing painfully on a figure in front of him. His breath ceased, heart paused in a partial beat, blood freezing inside of his veins, muscles momentarily forgetting previous commands, forcing him to nearly fall as they became limp. A body lay centered in an excessive amount of sticky, wet blood that pooled and seeped in the dips and cracks of the tatami floor. Red life dripped from a deep shoulder wound, which drooled consistently. A small, silver knife hung lightly next to the wound, dripping with red, held in the grasp of delicate fingers, manicured nails, connected to a long, pale arm of a woman sitting comfortably upon the mans chest. Her lips, although covered with a membrane of red lipstick, held a deeper shade of blood that settled lightly, drying slightly. A small smirk was glued to her face and eyes of such familiarity stared up at him with amusement. Not an expression that should be worn by anyone sitting atop someone who may as well be dead.

Blond hair hung in bunches about the mans head, tips growing pink with blood, eyes softly closed, hiding beautiful ocean eyes. The face was peaceful, relaxed; not at all showing signs of pain or discomfort. Kurogane's heart finally resumed its work, palpitating deep within his chest as he gazed down with a mixture of emotions; fear, worry, anger, hate.

A question popped into his mind when he watched for any vital signs. Is he dead?

Gazing up to the shining eyes of the woman, Kurogane hissed, "I'll kill you."

Yuki Kano released a deep-throated chuckle, letting the knife fall to the floor beside Fai's shoulder, and Kurogane watched as it splashed some blood in dapples upon that pale skin. He glanced back at the woman, eyes narrowing dangerously, right fist clenching and unclenching as he imagined himself grasping the handle of his sword and diving its length through that hour-glass stomach, wishing he could see that amused expression fall into one of pain as she died. How he wished his imagination could suddenly spurt into reality, however, it was not to be. His sword, as he noted, was no longer in its black sheath that still hung upon the wall. Instead, it lay unmarked upon the ground, pressed against the far off wall, away from the two inhabitants.

"I'm glad that B.T. lost." She smiled, ignoring his declaration.

Kurogane found himself reeling back at her statement, eyes growing wide with surprise, and he watched her warily as she rose from her place upon Fai's chest, walking over towards his bed and taking a seat at the corner. Her red kimono robes painted the sheets in the blood that dripped and she reached up with her left hand, pushing hair back behind her left ear.

"Why the hell are you glad he lost?" Kurogane growled.

"Because, my dear, dear, Kurogane," She grinned, "I want to be the one to kill you."

"So, you don't give a rat's ass that your partner could be dead?"

"No."

He didn't know what to say in reply to that, so he kept his mouth shut, eyes quickly shooting towards the blond before reeling back towards the dangerous woman. Her eyes held amusement, but he could see beyond the central power, finding the hidden traces of pain and anger, sadness and regret. Rage. All the emotions she's dealt with ever since Kurogane had killed her father those many years ago. It was still a surprise for him, even, that this was the woman, the daughter of the man he killed. Daughter of the man that stalked and lusted after his mother. Daughter of the man who, in the end, slaughtered his parents and left a massacre for him to find when he went searching for his parents. Daughter of the man that Kurogane never considered to be human. The man that Kurogane referred to as a disease.

"B.T. told you." Her voice startled him.

"What?"

"You murdered my dad."

"Yes. I did." Kurogane said, tone void of any emotion.

"How?"

"How?" He repeated in question.

"How did you kill him?"

"I stabbed him."

"Where?"

"In the stomach."

"How long were you smiling?"

"What?" He started.

"How long were you smiling?" She repeated, eyes growing harsh, "How long were you standing there, holding a knife in his stomach, a smile on your face?"

"How do you know that?"

"There was a witness."

"Why wasn't he presented in court?"

"Because she didn't want to be subject to anymore."

"She?"

"Me."

Kurogane's heart froze and he deadpanned. Yuki Kano had seen...witnessed such an act? Then why was she asking him how he killed her father? Was she just playing with him? Did she really see him killing someone? Did she really see the death of her father? No! That couldn't be! There was no one around when he went in for the kill. He made sure of it. No one was lurking the corners, there was no one in that dark alley, not even a stray cat or dog, no mouse or fly or piece of gum. Nothing. He can remember it clearly.

After he'd taken a knife from his kitchen drawers, he'd stalked that man for hours until the moon had risen and stars dazzled the sky. He'd followed that piece of lard, watching the man get himself drunk off his ass, seeing every bottle he guzzled dropped to the cement, shattering in millions of glistening pieces, like stars dappling the darkened ground of shadows. He remembered that four o' clock shadow that graced the mans face, remembered those sunken cheeks and that beer gut that hung out from underneath a white shirt too tight for his body size. He could still envision the smell of him. That putrid odor of sweat that mingled with dirt and a shirt that hadn't been washed in ages, the nostril-burning sensation that came about with each inhale of that alcohol scent that permeated the pores of the mans body. He could remember that oily skinned face, greased with sweat and darkened with dirt. He could remember when he'd hidden behind a corner wall of a building, watching that man drop the fourth beer bottle to the ground, before turning his head around the be sure he was in the clear. He'd looked to and fro, left and right. Seeing nothing, he had turned the corner, allowing himself to be in full view of the man who's back had been turned towards him as he stumbled along the depths of the alley, tripping over himself and letting his right shoulder hit the cemented wall. Kurogane had shot forward with a speed unmatched, grabbed the mans left shoulder, before he slammed him into the wall. The knife had embedded itself without his knowing it. His arm had moved without his will. For a moment, he remembered how shaken he was the instant he realized he'd stabbed the disease, but after that, a smile had formed across his face as he enjoyed the warm blood that pooled across his fingers. He could still feel that cold air that breezed by, cooling his sweat-slicked skin as he twisted the knife around, feeling the organs dance and flit along the inside, listening to the gasps and gurgles as the man struggled for a breath, struggled for life.

He could still hear that distinct sound of a heavy object falling to the ground, the sound of a large, dead body slapping the cement surface.

The clap was so real in his mind that the instant it replayed, he'd snapped back to reality, eyes widening as he gazed at the woman in front of him. Could she really have seen all that?

"Shocked?" She giggled.

"No one was there." He tried, willing himself to find some logic, some ground to place his feet upon.

"I was there."

"No you weren't."

"I was."

"No."

"Yes."

"You couldn't!" He cried out, voice crackling with strain.

Yuki laughed with enjoyment, loving how easily manipulated he was being at the moment, how his emotional stability was cracking, "I was following my dad that night. Then I saw you."

"Where...where were you?"

"Right behind you."

It was then that Kurogane remembered he'd never looked behind when he rushed forward for the kill. He never looked back. Not once!

Not once!!

If he'd looked back...would he still have gone forth with the murder? Would he still have gutted the man like a wriggling sardine? Or...would he have faltered and dropped the knife at the sight of a young girl behind him? Would he have gone home and everything would be alright? If he had seen her...what would have changed? What would be different then? What would be different now?

Why didn't he look back?

"I saw the whole thing." She began, smirk forming gracelessly upon her face, "I saw the blood."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?" Her head tilted.

"Why...if you had seen that back then...why would you be doing all this now?"

"Revenge." She said simply, dark hair flitting across her shoulders as she shrugged.

But...he thought, mind racing as his eyes turned towards Fai and that puddle of blood, "He had nothing to do with it! Why did you...why did he...WHY?"

"Revenge is bittersweet, dear." She began, "I want revenge to the fullest. You took my father so now I'll take something away from you. I'll take someone important from you."

"He didn't do anything!"

"Neither did my father!" She cried out, a single tear slipping free of her right eye.

Kurogane stood stalk still. Did she not know what her dad did? Did she not know that he'd stalked his mom for years? Killed his parents?

"He killed my parents!" He ground out.

"They provoked him!"

"How the hell did they provoke him?"

"He loved your mom!"

"He stalked her!"

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"He stole her underwear!"

"Nothing wrong with that! He wasn't hurting anyone!"

Kurogane couldn't believe his ears, "Are you shitting me?"

Yuki stood from the bed, eyes narrowed with hate, and she sauntered towards Fai, kneeling down to lift the small knife from the floor, pillowing it between her delicate fingers. She gave it a twirl, letting the edges sparkle in the light.

"I'm going to kill you, now." She stated calmly.

Kurogane found himself tense up at her tone of voice. So calm and simple, it was as though she was talking to someone about making dinner or doing the laundry, going for a walk or speaking of her work. It wasn't the tone he wanted to go with the words she'd just spoken. Not ever. In yet, the two had been used together.

His lungs seemed to shrink.

"I'm going to kill you," She repeated, smiling, "I'm going to murder you! I want to see what you look like with a knife in your chest."

"You're sick." He snarled, backing up as she came forward with a swipe. The knife caught the front of his shirt, tearing it.

"You'll know what its like to be in pain. You'll know what it's like to die with a knife in your lungs." She swiped again, the knife cutting through air as he jumped back again.

Kurogane rushed to the right as the woman threw herself forward, knife outstretched for a painful stab. He had barely a second to jump over Fai as he dodged another stab, feet slipping through the thick, red life that painted the floors. A glint of light caught his eye and he rushed to the left to snatch his sword, but as he ran forward, his feet slipped across the blood, forcing his bulk to fall to the ground. His face landed in the pool of blood, leaving it to cling to his cheeks and the tip of his nose and chin. As he stood, wiping the blood away with a swipe of his arm, he saw Yuki holding his Ninjaken in one hand while the other held that tiny, deadly weapon.

She made a swipe with both weapons and Kurogane barely had a second to duck out of the way of the long-reach of his ninjaken, rolling across the floor to escape. As he stood up, he reached to his right, picking off a porcelain vase, a gift from Tomoyo a few years back, and heaved it forward with a pained gasp when a sharp pang entered his chest. The vase caught the woman across the head, forcing her attack to stall as she stumbled backward. The vase, unfortunately, didn't do as much damage as Kurogane had wanted it to. The woman was still conscious and alive. The only bit of damage done was a sliced forehead, blood dripping in spurts across her face, gathering in her eyebrows before spilling down to her cheeks and chin.

With renewed rage, Yuki surged forward with a battle cry and Kurogane jumped backward.

The pain was immediate.

It was mind-numbing.

It was there.

Kurogane had forgotten he'd been so close to the wall behind him and, instead of escaping the weapons, he'd hit the wall, cornering himself in a dangerous zone. The ninjaken had sliced its way through his gut and he could swear he felt the tip of the sword escape through the skin of his back, impaling him fully. He gasped painfully, a choked, hoarse sound making its way from his mouth as he threw his head back in pain. The pain was paralyzing. He couldn't move his arms to snatched the weapon and pull it out of himself, he couldn't move his legs to aim a kick to the woman in front of him. He couldn't even move his lips to spit in her face. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was stand there, pinned to the wall by the ninjaken that he'd used in battles so many times, the weapon that helped him win ends meat, gave him this home with battles won and money gained. The weapon of his livelihood had been turned against him.

Yuki laughed, all spite and humor, "How does it feel, Kurogane? Does it feel good?"

He felt the sword twist, slicing his insides, forcing him to cry out in pain. It hurt so bad. It was the worst pain he'd ever experienced in his life. His insides felt as though they had been placed inside of a blender, sliced to bits to form a smoothie that was, eventually, placed inside a raging fire. Burning. It burned. He felt his eyes watering with the pain, a tear slipping the confines of his left eye, sliding down his cheek. The salt of his tear burned his skin, singed it.

He growled, but the only sound that escaped was a high squeak of pain and he glared at the woman in front of him. He watched her mouth open wide in a full out laugh as she turned the knife again, wrenching his insides apart, peeling organs away from their systems, destroying the configuration of his natural body. The thick, wet blood that spilled from the wound was hot, burning and slick, he could feel it slide down his stomach, down to his groin and sliding down his legs at a sickening pace. It was thick, mucky, sticky, and warm. His pants started to cling to his figure as blood absorbed into the material.

She pushed the sword in further, and that was when Kurogane realized the weapon had not fully impaled him, as he felt the tip pushed through the skin of his back, slashing the wall behind him. He erupted in a choked cry, wet and gurgled as his mouth filled with blood that mixed with saliva and bacteria. Saliva dripped out of his mouth with the help of blood that dropped and dripped.

Suddenly his hearing stopped and everything seemed to play about like an old film without sound. A soft, yet powerful ring was the only thing that was heard. It was as though his ear drums had burst with blood, clouding one of his senses. His eyes traveled from Yuki towards the body on the right, lying still on the floor, even more blood pouring from his figure. He willed himself to move. He forced his mind to focus on his right arm. Move. He watched his arm remain still against his side. Move, please move. Move, move, move, move! His index finger twitched before he found movement in his fingers once more and he willed movement in his wrist, before launching his arm forward, reaching out to pull the ninjaken from his gut.

With a pained, choked sob, Kurogane found his hand impaled and pinned to the wall with the small knife he'd forgotten Yuki had. He whipped his head about, slamming it to the wall to try and ease the pain, dull the sensation, but to no avail. Blood pulsed from the wound, slipping down the wall and making a mixed pattern.

Everything was growing dark, the lights on the ceiling were growing dull, as though they were losing power. Within seconds he had nothing more than tunnel vision, eyes finding place on that woman's face, watching her glistening teeth show with an open-mouthed, feral grin as she pulled the sword back before slamming it forward, deeper into his body than before, slicing further into the wall behind. He felt himself scream, but couldn't hear if he'd let out a sound at all. Everything was silent, the ring was slowly fading from his ears, fading away.

He tried to look over at Fai, but he couldn't find him. The tunnel vision made it hard for him to find anything anymore, he could barely see Yuki's full face in front of him. All that he could see was a blurry image of the womans mouth and nose, but other than that, there was nothing but a flurry of darkness.

The pain was subsiding and he wondered if he ever had pain to begin with before taking a deep breath that wouldn't come. He gagged, lungs spurting in an attempt at inhaling and failing miserably. He felt his chest heave, heart pulsating rapidly within his chest.

He couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't breathe.

Was he going to die here? Was Fai going to die?

Just as the last bit of light disappeared from his vision and darkness snatched him away, Kurogane felt the knife pulled from his chest and could, for a moment, hear the suction sound as it's tip left him.

Then, there was a _bang_!

Kurogane wondered briefly, if that was the sound of Fai's death...

The rings of death pulled at his soul...

...and everything stopped...

Frozen in time, he closed his eyes.

* * *

I'd like to apologize for how late this chapter is. My computer got a virus and it deleted the original chapter 29, so I had to spend a lot of time rewriting everything. Good news is that this rewrite is much better than the original!

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 29!

R&R Please!!


	30. Awake

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 30 – Awake

* * *

The sound of something fuzzy and muddled forced him to rise to consciousness, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. They were much too heavy. They'd require too much energy to move, to lift, to open. He was too tired to waste such energy. He was drained and felt as though he could spend the next thirty years sleeping his life away. His muscles felt as though they were nonexistent, yet, at the same time, he felt a soft, barely-there throb in each of them, a soft pulse with each heartbeat. An ache of overused muscles, seemingly dulled in sensation.

The scurrying sound of footsteps became clear in his mind as he listened to people scuttle about the room, shoes clapping like hooves against a hard surface, a soft echo reverberating from wall to wall. He could hear people speaking, but his mind wasn't allowing him to process the words, so all he could hear was a hymn from the people as their voices trailed up and down the scale of notes and pitches. It was like music, he mused to himself. Just like music, if only the music didn't seem so frantic and panicked. Why were they panicking? Was something wrong? What happened?

Fai felt something cold touch his forehead as someone placed something there. It felt like a wet rag, cold and dripping, yet nice. So very nice. He hadn't even realized that he, himself, was burning up, body on fire, but the cool rag lowered his temperature, making him feel even more relaxed than before. He felt something slick down his forehead and wondered if he was sweating. Did he have a fever? Maybe it was just water that escaped from the cold rag on his forehead? Fingers danced across his left arm, but he couldn't seem to gather the energy to pull away, besides, the touch felt nice. They tickled. The fingers froze on the crevice of his arm before he felt a sharp pinch of something. What was that? He wondered, eyes moving behind closed eyes, enjoying the sight of red as a light shone down upon him. It flickered off a second later, followed by a stream of muffled sounds, voices of calm and some of panic. What was going on?

He wanted to opened his eyes, but when he tried, he found them to be too heavy. Too heavy and glued shut with, what he believed to be, sleep. He was just so tired that his body wouldn't allow him to see the world around him, no matter how much he wanted to know what was going on.

Suddenly, something cold seeped through his veins, it started from the crevice of his right arm, where he'd felt the earlier pinch. It was such a creamy sensation, so warm and cool and thick. Refreshing. It gave him that wonderful, warm feeling of eating chocolate. He felt his thoughts become silky smooth, brain turning to a relaxed muscle, and finding himself sinking deeper in the softness of the cushion he rested on. He wished he could move his lips because then he'd smile at the feeling, it was so nice. He wished he could enjoy this feeling forever. Perhaps he could?

It felt so nice!

The voices around him fell hushed as something made a loud _slap_ in the room. If Fai could move, he would have flinched, and he wondered what happened to cause such a pregnant silence in the room. What was that sound? Did someone drop something? He hoped it wasn't important, that wouldn't be good.

The voices resumed after a few seconds of silence, this time, however, they were more frustrated, concerned, willing something to stop, or willing someone to leave the room. His eyes darted back and forth behind his eyelids, wishing he could just open them and see. He felt soft, warm fingers wrap around his own, giving a soft squeeze before just settling around limply. He could hear a new voice now, it was somehow familiar, but he couldn't place who it was. A sweet voice, something akin to a beautiful song. The new person was speaking to him, he knew it. Whoever it was seemed concerned; very concerned. He tried to open his mouth, tried to say "everything is okay", but his lips remained frozen on his face and all he could do was let out a soft, restrained breath. A huff.

Fai tried to make out the distinct sounds of each word spoken, but they all muffled together. His mind was nothing more than mush at the moment, oatmeal stirred with milk, it was too tired to even consider decoding the human voices around him. He didn't exactly worry about that, though. The cool feeling from his arm was making him feel light and warm, almost like he was flying. It was chimerical.

The fingers squeezed his hand again and Fai willed himself to squeeze back. He couldn't tell if he managed to move his fingers or not, but the voice next to him suddenly seemed happy, very happy, but the other voices around didn't seem so surprised and happy, just calm and bored. The person squeezed his hand again and, as though he were playing a game, Fai willed his hand to return the gesture. The voice glowed with enthusiasm. It was such a happy sound. Such a beautiful sound. Fai wished he could see the expression on the persons face, he wanted to know who it was he was making happy. He wondered what he was doing to make this person happy, it wasn't like he was doing much of anything, after all. He couldn't even tell if his fingers had moved to return the squeeze, so perhaps something else was making the person happy? Whatever it was, Fai liked the sound spilling from the persons mouth and wanted to hear more of it. It was like a soft lullaby, lulling him to a soft daydream, allowing him to see stars behind his eyes.

He felt yet another squeeze to his hand, but he didn't want to play the game anymore, so he didn't bother trying to return the gesture. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the stars and the moon that he could see behind closed eyes, enjoy the cold sensations spreading through his veins and dissolving the weight of his mind, letting him fly free. Such a lovely feeling.

The voice next to him didn't sound happy anymore when he didn't return the gesture, and instead, sounded like a sad song, something like a whine from a dog that had been kicked by an abusive owner. Fai didn't like the sound, but he didn't have the energy or the will to make the person happy right now because he was losing himself in the stars. He wanted to reach out and touch the moon he could see. It was bright, brighter than any moon should ever be. What would it be like to touch the moon? It would probably be cold, but it looked so soft too. Soft, like a cloud. Would it be fluffy like a cloud?

He reached out for the moon, wishing to grab it in his palms, hold it firmly like a baseball. The voices around him seemed louder than before, lifting him from his daydream a slight. The tones were excited, like something extraordinary just occurred, but Fai wasn't sure what happened. Two more voices came towards him, surrounding him as he reached for the moon. He heard the sound of scratching, like a pencil across white, computer paper, but he wasn't sure if that was real or not, because the moon was suddenly growing even brighter, blinding him.

He felt fingers wrap around the hand that reached for the moon, but he couldn't see a hand. The fingers gave a soft squeeze and Fai realized that it was the same person as before, the familiar person he liked. He really liked this person. He didn't know why. He just did. He found a storage of energy and opened it, allowing himself to return the squeeze to the person he liked. The happiness returned to the song of the voice. It made Fai happy to hear it and he felt his heart warm with the sound.

He let his hand fall, deciding that the moon was much too far for him to reach, and instead he decided to stare at its bright beauty and let the happy voice lull him deeper into his mind.

Something like ice raced through his veins, once again beginning where he'd been pinched, traveling the expanse of his body. His mind became a feather, light and fluffy, as he floated up towards the sky, into the stars, up to the moon.

He smiled, and after that, he heard a roar of happiness from the people around him, but seconds later, he couldn't hear anything.

He enjoyed the silence as he flew.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Fai stared at the ceiling above him, blinking several times to get the sleep from his eyes.

The ticking of a clock and a soft, consistent beep were the only sounds in the room besides the buzz of an air vent as it blew cold air into the room of snow. He glanced to his right and saw a door with a long, skyscraper-like window centered in the middle. It was closed, but he could see people walk by every once in a while, disappearing once they reached the end of the windows view. They sure seemed to be in a hurry. What for? He wondered, turning his head to the left, where he was met with a beautiful view of the outside. A large, rectangular window lay embedded in the wall, giving him full view of the perfect, white, crescent moon hanging in the black sky of fireflies. It was so beautiful. It reminded him of a dream he'd had sometime. He couldn't remember when he'd had it, though.

He lifted his left arm up to rub his face, and as he lifted, he saw something clipped to his index finger. It was an off-white plastic, which connected to a single cord that traveled across the white bedsheets and down to the floor, which he couldn't see. He didn't like it there, it felt weird. Lifting his right arm, he made to remove the clip, but froze when he was met with something he only saw in nightmares and once every two years at the Doctors Office.

A needle was embedded in the crevice of his right arm. An IV. It was sticking...in his skin, held onto him by clear tape in two places of his arm. It didn't hurt. No. He actually didn't feel a thing. He just wanted it out because he couldn't stand needles. They were nightmares in real form. They made him squeamish and he didn't like that. For the moment, the clip would be tolerated, as he maneuvered his left hand to removed the tape securing the IV to his arm. The first piece of tape came off easily, the natural oils of his skin had removed the stickiness of the underside, but the second one wasn't so easy. Not enough oils erased the stickiness and he found himself peeling bits of it off each time. It just wouldn't peel off as a whole. It had to be tricky. Stupid thing, he mused bitterly as he pulled bits and bits of tape away from his skin. After a minute, he finally got the last piece of tape off and, with a sudden feeling of being light headed and irked, Fai pulled the IV from his arm, trying to ignore the sickening sensation of a needle pulled from his skin, letting it drop off the side of the bed. Immediately after, he pulled the clip from his left hand, which immediately fell upon his needle wound, where blood was beading.

Something screamed within the room, a harsh, high-pitched roar. It made him jump, flinch, then he turned his head towards the source. The machine beside him was screeching, like a newborn child, or baby birds crying out for food. It was giving him a headache and Fai forced himself to sit up in the bed, moving weak muscles to help him lean against the headboard.

The sound of footfalls grew loud and suddenly the door opened itself and two people in white robes waltzed in frantically, faces scrunched in concern. Fai wondered what was wrong. Had something happened? He glanced at the two woman who gazed at him with shocked faces. They were nurses, he mused, both had dyed blond hair and brown eyes, but one was thin and wore her hair in a small pony-tail while the other packed on a few pounds and had her hair up in a bun. They were both quite pretty to look at, though, despite the differences in weight, both had curves visible through the tight-fitting robes they wore.

"You're awake!" The bigger one exclaimed, before shouting towards the other, "Get the doctor!"

The thinner one nodded, turning around and taking off out of the room, calling out to a man he'd never heard of before. He listened as her footfalls faded away, turning his head towards the only other human in the room.

"Did something happen?" Fai asked, brows scrunched in confusion.

The woman before him blinked, "Mr. Flowright...you don't—remember?"

He tilted his head and blinked stupidly.

The woman's mouth opened in shock.

"Where is he?" A deep voice called out from somewhere outside the room.

The thin nurse returned to the room, rushing over to the bed, a tall, bulky doctor hot on her trail. He was dark skinned, darker than Kurogane and his eyes were black, lacking any visible pupil. A dark, trimmed mustache pillowed his upper lip and a patch of black fuzz could be seen on the bottom of his chin. Fai glanced to the name-tag on his white coat; Dr. Toshiba

"Mr. Flowright, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

Fai smiled in confusion, "I feel okay?"

"Is your vision okay?"

"Yes?"

"How about your hearing?"

"It's okay."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"How's your sense of smell?"

"I can smell fine." Fai replied, "Is something wrong?"

Dr. Toshiba blinked, mouth opening to speak, but closing at the last second with a sharp _snap_ of teeth. Fai winced, wondering if the action had hurt. He watched the doctor gather himself to say something. Probably something important from the looks of it, so he waited patiently, watching the man fidget with his robes for a moment.

"Mr. Flowright-"

"Fai." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Just call me Fai."

"Alright." The Doctor nodded, "Fai. Do you know why you're in a hospital?"

"I'm in a hospital?" Fai gasped in shock. Sure, he knew there were doctors and nurses, but heck, he couldn't remember much of anything, so how could he be in a hospital? What happened? Is he here to see someone? Is Kurogane okay? Wait, maybe it's Tomoyo! Is she okay?

"I believe you may have a mild case of amnesia." The Doctor informed.

"Amnesia?"

"Yes. Now tell me. What's the last thing you remember?"

Fai tilted his head in thought, eyes darting to the floor on the left, going back through his memories. What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered Kurogane had left to go on a visit to the hospital to see—he stopped.

"Is Tomoyo here?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Tomoyo...uh...Dai...Daido...something." He forgot her last name.

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" The thin nurse asked, voice squeaking.

"Yes! Her!"

"She's here."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

The Doctor stepped in, frowning, "Fai...I'm afraid you can't walk."

Fai blinked, staring at the man in front of him, watching those hands fidget with the material of the robe, before allowing himself to speak, "I'm sorry, I just hallucinated! What did you say?"

"You can't walk. You've lost mobility in your legs, but with proper physical therapy, you should be able to walk again."

Fai froze.

He couldn't walk? That can't be! Why? Why can't he walk again? What happened? Was he paralyzed? No...no. He couldn't be paralyzed, the doctor just told him that he 'could' be able to walk again...that is if he went into physical therapy and...

Oh my God!

"Where's Kurogane!?" Fai asked, eyes wide with panic, suddenly filled with the memories of B.T. and Yuki Kano.

He remembered everything. Screw the amnesia!

"He's in quarantine."

"Quara-what?"

"He's to be quarantined for the next few days. He's very susceptible to illness right now."

"Why?"

"He's got a lot of internal damage. Broken bones, a few organs that needed replacing, internal bleeding--,"

"Internal bleeding?" Fai gasped.

"It can be patched up, thankfully." The Doctor eased his worries.

"Good..." He sighed, before picking himself back up, "What about that lady!? Yuki Kano?"

Dr. Toshiba smiled, "So, you do remember."

"Where is she?" He asked, ignoring the man.

"Mrs. Kano is staying at our hospital. She's in critical condition."

"Why? I didn't hurt her."

"I can't tell you a lot." The Doctor said, "But the police informed me that you had pulled the lady away from that man, but collapsed because of blood loss soon after."

"How do they know that?"

"They were called to your house. Wrote a report about what they saw before they shot her."

"Kurogane's house." Fai corrected, before asking, "Who called them?"

The thin nurse standing off to the side smiled, slightly, "Tomoyo Daidouji called, Sir."

Huh?

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Tomoyo chuckled, her voice was just a friendly and healthy as ever, tucking strands of hair behind her ear as she pulled her wheelchair closer to his bedside.

Fai found himself admiring the soft strength in her voice. A sound that he could never hear until the moment she entered his hospital room and spoke. She had a gentle beauty, a hidden strength, coming from deep within her lungs, which created a sound he'd remembered hearing in a dream. A song.

Dr. Toshiba had given Fai the unfortunate news that he had been asleep for five days now, so Tomoyo had already had surgery and was recuperating. Thankfully, there had been no complications following the surgery. No infections or disease. She was missing a breast now, which made her look a tad lopsided, but she didn't care. Not at all. Fai found himself impressed with her because, from what he knows, woman value their pillowed chests like men and the length of their jewels. The only thing she couldn't do right now was walk. With all the medications and surgery, she wasn't able to stand for more than thirty seconds without getting a dizzy-spell.

He recently found out that, while he was in a coma, Tomoyo had stayed by his side for the better part of each day, grabbing his hand and squeezing. She had asked him if he remembered that, but Fai couldn't say. He does remember something like that, but he couldn't tell if it were his imagination or not. Tomoyo didn't mind that his memory was foggy about that, instead, she'd given him a kiss on the forehead, telling him that she was so happy he was okay. Fai couldn't help but reach over and give her the biggest hug he possibly could, which soon led them to the conversation about everything that had happened to bring him and Kurogane in the hospital.

"I called Kurogane's cell phone around the time he should have been home and there was no answer." She replied.

"That's it? That's how you knew to call the cops?" He asked, surprise evident.

"That's it." She nodded, "I know Kurogane very well. He's never left a phone unanswered because he always worries it'll deliver some bad news."

"Oh?"

"You've heard of Souma, right?"

"I think I've heard Kurogane mention her name before." Fai replied.

"She got cancer. Breast cancer like me, but she didn't make it. She died a few months after receiving the bad news. Ever since her death, Kurogane has never once ignored a phone."

"I see." He frowned.

"So, how are you holding up?"

Fai glanced away from her towards himself, stuck sitting in a white bed that seemed too boring for even an elderly man. His upper arms were wrapped in thick gauze, stomach encircled with the finest of wraps, blood leaking every once in a while from a torn stitches, a few scratches and bruises here and there, but other than that, Fai was alright. His diet had to change immensely, though, after he'd woken up. His diet consisted of foods rich in iron. The Doctors told him that it would help replace the blood he'd lost from his gaping stomach wound, which, unfortunately, would leave a rather large scar upon his gut. But who cares? He was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm doing good." He replied.

"As good as good can be, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"Where's Sakura?" She asked.

"You know about her?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Kurogane told me when he last visited me..."

Fai frowned, "I...I don't know where she is. Last I heard, she was with some of her friends. A girl and a boy."

"You think she's alright?"

"She better be." He growled, parental instincts taking over.

Tomoyo chuckled, "I'm sure she's fine. If she came home and saw the yellow tape around Kurogane's house, I'm sure she would have gone to stay with her friends."

"I want her to call and let me know she's okay."

"Did Kurogane give her his number?"

Fai blinked, "No."

"There you go."

"I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is."

Fai frowned, unable to continue speaking, for he felt his eyes burn with a few oncoming tears that he really didn't want to shed at the moment. He was really worried about Sakura. If someone got to her...if she was hurt...he couldn't do a thing. He really wanted to hear from her, to know she was okay. What if--

"Kurogane will be out of quarantine in two days." Tomoyo smiled, interrupting further thoughts, "Eager to see him?"

Fai smiled, thankful for the subject change, "Of course. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. They wouldn't let me in his room, no matter how hard I tried to go see him." She sighed, "I mean, I understand completely, he's so badly hurt that illness is easy to transmit...but it was hard to not be able to see him."

"I understand."

"Thankfully, I could see you. I barged into your room and the nurses tried to get me out. They kept telling me that I needed to go back to my room and finish recovering. I just told them that I wasn't leaving no matter what. They eventually learned to ignore me and I stayed with you until I had to sleep."

Fai found himself touched. He had only known the girl for a short while, yet, here she was telling him that she hadn't left his side. She was there for him, practically a stranger. His heart felt warm with the knowledge, very warm.

"I...Tomoyo, I'd like to thank you..." He began, "Thanks for being there for me...and thank you for calling the police. If you hadn't, I'm sure things would have been a lot worse...I'm sorry you can't see Kurogane, right now."

Tomoyo stared at him for a moment, eyes examining his figure, lips forming a small pout. Then she hit him. Upside the head. A small _smack_ echoed in the room as a small bit of pain erupted to the back of his head.

"Don't feel guilty." She chided, letting her hand fall after she bopped him.

Fai blinked, surprised, "I'm not--,"

"You are." She interrupted, "Don't feel guilty."

His arm shot up to rub the back of his head, frowning slightly towards the woman in front of him. How the heck did she know he was feeling guilty about the whole thing? It's not like he was displaying his feelings for all to see! ...or was he? Was the morphine and pain medications he was taking forcing him to lose control of himself? That wouldn't be good...

"I promise, I won't feel guilty." He told her, eyes locking with hers.

He wouldn't break that promise. Besides, Kurogane surely wouldn't like it if he were feeling guilty about something that was "obviously" not his fault.

Tomoyo smiled at him, "I'm glad. It'll eat you up inside, you know."

Fai blinked, "Tomoyo...you--,"

"Ever since the first time Kurogane got drunk, I felt guilty for ever having beer in my house. I felt guilty for not telling my dad to keep his fridge locked."

"Weren't you a kid?"

"I was thirteen, I think."

"You don't feel guilty anymore, do you?" He asked.

"Not anymore. The guilt stopped five years ago. When I learned to live."

The two stared at each other, eyes never leaving the others. A mutual understanding flooded between them, creating a soft, comfortable silence. A silence that neither of them wanted to break.

The door swung open and Dr. Toshiba walked inside, notepad in hand, "Fai?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking away from Tomoyo to the Doctor.

"I'm going to take you off Morphine today." He said, "If you stay on any longer, there's a high probability of you getting addicted."

"You're taking me off?"

"Yes."

"Do I get another shot today?"

"No. The last one was this morning's dose."

Fai blinked. He looked towards Tomoyo for a moment, watching a soft, comforting smile cross her face, before returning his gaze towards the busy doctor.

With a nervous chuckle and an awkward smile, Fai looked to the ceiling and cursed.

"Shit."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 30!!

R&R Please!


	31. Delusions

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 31 - Delusions

* * *

The urge to get up and dance hit him the moment he was wheeled from the room he'd been quarantined. He wanted to get up, throw himself out of the wheelchair, lift his hands in the air and scream "Freedom", all the while dancing the funky chicken. However, seeing as he was a man of dignity and had enough pride to share with every living being in the world, he bit his tongue to suppress such an urge. He'd leave the dancing up to the crazy blond once he saw him.

"Nurse!" Someone called out.

The wheelchair was pulled to a stop and Kurogane craned his neck to look back. Risa, the nurse who'd cared for him during his days in quarantine, was suddenly walking away and towards a young boy with a leg cast and silver crutches to support him. He watched as she knelt down to the boys level, speaking softly to him in a pitch higher than necessary, tanned fingers playing with the ebony locks of hair in her primped ponytail. The boy, he noticed, was crying. Tiny tears flooded from his dark eyes and all Kurogane could do was scoff, holding no sympathy whatsoever for the child. Stupid kid, he frowned, turning back to stare ahead of himself.

The long hall in front of him seemed to grow longer and longer the more he stared at it, like an optical illusion. It was almost like what happens in those horror movies he'd seen. The victim would always be in the hospital, down a long hall and running...then the hall would just keep growing and growing and growing all the while lights shut off, following the person as they ran. Typical horror scene, he mused bitterly, turning back to gaze at Risa. She was currently helping the boy back into his room, letting him lean against her.

Stupid nurse, he growled.

He tapped his foot against the metal step on the wheelchair, hoping Risa could hear his impatience. In fact, he wanted the world to hear his impatience. He looked back, to see if she heard him, but no head peeped from out of the room. He tapped his foot harder, hearing the sound echo within the empty hallway. Nothing. No heads popping out of the doors, no one coming to his aide, no one.

He had a very strong urge to shout "Pay attention to me, Damn it!", but swallowed it down. He didn't need her. He could get by just fine by himself. He didn't need anyone to push him around. He could move this wheelchair himself!

With a restrained growl, Kurogane reached his right arm over the arm of the chair, grabbing the large wheel in a steely grip. His left hand was, at the moment, useless. It was in a hard cast after having bones stapled together, skin stitched up in five places, and blood vessels reattached, all thanks to that damned woman, Yuki Kano. He swore, if he ever saw that piece of work, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Sparing a glance back once more, Kurogane forced his right arm to push the wheel, maneuvering the chair forward a couple inches. Pitiful, he thought bitterly, absolutely pitiful. He couldn't even move himself more than a few inches without his damn arm suffering from sudden exhaustion. He set his left leg onto the floor and pulled forward with it. Again, just a few inches of movement. His patience was dwindling.

How the hell was he supposed to reach Fai if he could barely move at a snails pace? In fact, a snail could probably move faster than him, at the moment. That nurse better get back here and wheel him or else! He couldn't help but glance back again, hoping to catch sight of Risa, but instead, he saw a single, delirious old man wandering the hall, muttering something about finding a map. He was smiling at something. Something only he could see.

Grunting impatiently, Kurogane tried a new tactic. He pulled forward with his foot and moved the wheel with his hand at the same time. This forced him a couple feet forward until he came to a slow, rolling stop. With a shrug, he continued on. At least it was better than moving a measly couple inches and going slower than a snail.

As he wheeled himself forward, the chair suddenly jerked to the right, sending him straight into the white wall. Damn it! He hissed, wheeling himself backward, positioning himself properly, and then forward once more, trying to keep himself moving straight. He really didn't feel like running into the wall again. Not when his left foot ended up being caught in between his chair and the wall. As if he wasn't in enough pain as it is, lets add a broken ankle too! He was seething as he pitched himself forward, trying to move his limbs as fast as they could go. He briefly wondered if it were possible to get a jet engine on the back.

After crossing what he believed to be a hundred feet, Kurogane found himself almost lacking the energy to move on, but he continued, ignoring the weak muscles and jelly limbs, ignoring the way his face burned as the blood pumped through his veins, putting strain on the stitches of his gut. He briefly wondered if he were bleeding, but it was just a passing thought before it was swept under the rug and his eyes scanned the walls. Sweat beaded about his forehead and his his breath came out in harsh, weary pants. How much farther until he was at Fai's room? Speaking of which...where the hell 'was' Fai's room?

Coming to a stop, Kurogane blinked stupidly.

The old man from earlier had somehow caught up to him, walking forward on stick-thin legs that looked like they could crack under even the slightest pressure. His cheeks were sunken and pale, blue veined skin wrinkled, and dark bags hung just below his eyes. His hair was unruly and looked as though it needed a good washing. Were those bugs he was seeing? Despite the litter of hair, the man looked, overall, clean. His clothes; a pair of brown shorts and a white t-shirt were a size too large, but his sandals—a size too small—made his feet look bigger than they were. His toes were yellow, cracked with age and his feet were scaled, in need of a good hydrating lotion. He also had the largest eyebrows Kurogane had ever seen. The fuzziest too. The hairs went everywhere.

The elder looked over at him, dulled brown eyes staring softly, as if he were a dog, before smiling a toothless smile, walking over towards him. Kurogane was suddenly worried the man would try to pet him. He wouldn't put it past the deranged old man.

The man stopped beside the wheelchair, putting a skeleton hand on Kurogane's shoulder, "Daisuke!"

"What?"

"Daisuke."

Kurogane stared for a moment, before knocking the hand from his shoulder and trying to move himself forward and away, "Don't know him."

"Daisuke!" The old man smiled, coming to a stop in front of him, effectively blocking the wheelchairs path.

Damn him.

It's not like Kurogane could actually run over the man. Well...he _could_, but it would haunt his conscience for the rest of his natural life. Might even haunt him in death too. Running over an old, defenseless man was lower than low. Only scum of earth did stuff like that. Thugs and punks who needed nothing more than a good year in jail, maybe longer. Those people ran over old men. Kurogane didn't.

"Look." He muttered in irritation, "I'm not Daisuke!"

The man stopped, eyes gazing up at the ceiling, hands suddenly hanging loosely by his sides. It looked as if he were contemplating what Kurogane said. Actually, it looked as though he were trying to find any and all meaning in life. As if he were asking the ceiling what his purpose in life was, why he was here, and where the map was. His hands came up to pat his cheeks, forcing a sharp, hollowed echo to sound down the quiet hallway, before they dropped lifelessly once more. He smiled at the ceiling, as though seeing something very nice up there. Maybe he sees God, Kurogane mused sarcastically, before trying to wheel himself around the man.

As though sensing his escape, the man turned his attention back on his figure, muttering a childish "Bye-Bye?"

"Yes. Bye-Bye." Kurogane nodded, hoping the man was finally understanding.

The man tilted his head and blinked, "Daisuke?"

"I'm not Daisuke!"

Again, the man pondered this and, as he did, Kurogane made his escape.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

An hour of aimless searching, Kurogane found himself completely lost (even though he'd been lost to begin with, not that he'd admit it). He'd searched down every hall, peered into every room, and even went into the luncheon where the nurses and doctors went during their lunch hour. Now, he was in the middle of an empty, deserted hall that looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Dust clung to the walls, cobwebs decorated the ceiling and Kurogane even spotted a few cockroaches and crickets roaming the floors. One of them had even jumped at him, seemingly coming from nowhere, and, although he'd never admit it, the thing scared the living hell out of him. Enough so, that he squeaked. Squeaked!! No man should ever squeak. Not in his entire life. Not even as a child. Never.

In yet, he squeaked.

He was, momentarily, thankful to have the hall to himself.

He forced the wheelchair forward, gliding across the hall, catching sight of a single, brown mouse darting around a corner. He decided to follow it. Perhaps it would lead him somewhere. Maybe it knows where Fai is. Maybe it—His right hand immediately left the tire and slapped itself across his cheek. What the hell was he thinking? How the hell could a mouse know where Fai was? Perhaps that old mans delusions were contagious. That had to be it, he scoffed, reaching back towards the wheel. It was contagious.

He continued down the hall in hot pursuit of the single brown mouse.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

After trailing the rodent for ten minutes, he finally lost sight of it. It was so fast that, for a second, Kurogane didn't even register that the mouse was gone from his sight. He blinked a few times, before his eyes darted the expanse of the hall, gazing from right to left until he finally accepted the fact that he couldn't keep track of a single, measly mouse. Mice were no good anyway. It didn't even help him find—he slapped himself again. Delusions must really be contagious after all.

He glanced around the hall, noticing that it didn't seem abandoned as the last one had. In fact, this one was crawling with life. Nurses were darting back and forth across the hall, going from room to room, patient to patient. A few doctors were rushing down the halls carrying notepads and stethoscopes, while a few patients stalked the halls, exaggerating their pain, wanting nothing more than offered sympathy and attention. Pitiful.

With a shiver, Kurogane could have sworn he caught sight of the delirious old man he encountered earlier, but when he looked to make sure, all he saw was a single, heavyset nurse with a bun. He continued down the hall, listening to all the sounds and life that echoed and cascaded. Someone was screaming in their rooms, screaming in agony, while others cried in pain and sorrow and anger, a few laughed with joy and happiness or was it hysteria? No matter. Kurogane preferred the laughs. Especially this one laugh, it sounded so familiar. Why?

Then it clicked.

Tomoyo's laugh.

His eyes darted around as he glided through the hall, peering into the open doors of patients rooms, searching for the girl who was like a sister to him. Where was she? Suddenly, his chair stopped moving and he nearly pivoted forward as he rammed into something. Or...someone? Looking up, ignoring the pain that erupted in his gut, he caught sight of blond hair. Fai! A smiled wormed its way across his face and he looked into the mans face, only to freeze.

It wasn't Fai.

The young boy looked at him with curious green eyes, his thin figure seemed extremely small in the large wheelchair he was in. With a quick examination, Kurogane realized that the boy had no legs, just stubs of where they used to be, wrapped in white bandages. He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, before ignoring it and moving on. Stupid kid shouldn't get in his way.

His right arm was exhausted, left leg burning with exertion. Who knew that pushing yourself in a wheelchair could be such a workout? Kurogane huffed a breath, wishing he could just get up and walk. It would be so much easier than maneuvering this hunk of junk along with him, so much faster to move on two legs, so much smoother than to continue running into things. This thing made him clumsy. He didn't like clumsy. Clumsy was something Fai did. Not him. Nope. Never.

Looking to his right, he stopped, jaw going slack. There he was. Fai. Sitting upright in a crisp, white bed, arms dancing through the air as his mouth moved a mile a minute, red scratches decorated his skin and dark purple bruises made him look pale. A white clump of bandages wrapped his middle and Kurogane breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. He was alive. He was there. Flesh and bone. All in one piece.

He found the energy to move. A new storage was opened and his limbs didn't feel tired anymore, they felt energized, like he could continue on for hours. He turned the chair and propelled himself forward, entering the room and catching sight of a girl next to the blond. Tomoyo. The two were muttering things about hospital smells and something more about the food, before their mouths shut when their eyes cast in his direction.

"KURO-BU!" Fai shouted, struggling to throw himself off the bed and towards him.

Kurogane found himself panicking when Fai, instead of jumping forward, fell face first into the bed. A soft 'oomph' was muffled by the sheets. He maneuvered the wheelchair over as quickly as he could, towards the side of the bed unoccupied by Tomoyo and reached up with his uninjured hand, helping Fai right himself. Did he rip any stitches? Kurogane wondered, giving the blond a once over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Fai grinned, reaching forward and wrapping his arms about Kurogane's neck, nuzzling him affectionately, before pulling away slightly, "You're sweaty."

"I just worked out."

"Oh." Fai seemed shocked, "Okay."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kurogane returned the hug, as much as one could with only one arm.

"Forgetting someone?" The teasing voice of Tomoyo called out.

With a bit of hesitation, he pulled away from Fai, turning his gaze towards the single breasted woman in front of him. She watched him with eyes filled with barely contained amusement. He smirked at her, allowing his teeth to show. The white hospital gown that draped across her shoulders was wrinkled and there was a single ketchup stain up by the neck, she would die if she saw how messy it was.

"Looking good." He said half-heartedly, both joking and serious.

Tomoyo chuckled, tossing a crumpled napkin at him, "Likewise."

He smiled, seeing the remnants of food clinging to the napkin that landed on the bedsheets in front of him. No wonder they were talking about hospital food earlier. It was probably disgusting, not that he would know. Ever since he'd been quarantined, he was on a strict diet of fluids, yogurt, and Jello. All very tasty...as snacks. They didn't serve the purpose a big meal would. Oh, how he craved a delicious, medium-well steak with a good old can of beer and a side of potato chips, or pickles, one of the two. Or maybe both. They're all good.

"You missed lunch, Kuro-tan." Fai smiled, picking up the napkin and placing it on top of Kurogane's head, laughing as it balanced.

With a huff, he reached up and plucked the napkin from his head, tossing it to the trashcan in the corner. He missed. "Whatever."

"You didn't miss much, though." Tomoyo chimed and, for a second, Kurogane thought she was referring to his missed basket, "Hospital food is disgusting."

"Lucky for me." He smiled, "I get to eat Jello."

Fai spun around, wide-eyed, "You get Jello and I don't?"

"Guess so."

"With whipped cream?"

"You want some?"

"Yes."

"Here, let me regurgitate it for you." Kurogane smiled, pretending to put a finger down his throat.

"That's disgusting, Kuro-meanie." Fai slapped his hand, "Bad puppy!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurogane?" Tomoyo teased, "The Kurogane I know, would never make a joke."

Kurogane looked up at Tomoyo, before turning to Fai and smiling, "People change."

He smirked as Fai blushed, face turning a shade of red he'd never seen before. It was cute. He'd have to find out more ways to keep that blush on the blonds face. His mind went straight to the gutter before he realized he'd make himself...uncomfortable under the belt and crawled back out. Besides, if he got all hot and bothered in such a place he'd have a hell of a time trying to relieve himself. Also, he had the use of just a single arm, so for one, he'd have trouble with his zipper and it'd be pretty embarrassing if he got his finger stuck in it. Actually, it wouldn't just be embarrassing, it'd be horrifying.

"Gutter." Tomoyo coughed into her hand.

Kurogane jumped in both shock and embarrassment, before shooting a glare towards the woman. She knew him well. Too well. It was eerie. His glare faded when he felt an arm around his neck and his gaze turned towards the blond who was smiling. A sincere smile. So very real and rare that it was the most beautiful thing Kurogane had ever seen.

"What?" He asked, wary of the blonds sudden, honest expression.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." He scoffed, feeling his face heat up, all the while, leaning into the soft touch.

"So." Tomoyo interrupted their moment, "How was quarantine?"

"None of your damn business."

"Language." She chided.

"Shut up."

"That's Kuro speak for, 'It sucked'". Fai translated.

"You shut up, too." He growled.

Fai's grip tightened slightly and Kurogane looked up, seeing a new expression cross the mans face. It was concern, worry, and something else that he couldn't make out. Perhaps it was a mixture of a many different kinds of emotions. Perhaps it was a new emotion that not even psychologists know about. No matter what it was or its name, Kurogane found himself honored to be allowed to witness such a beautiful emotion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling as though the question was needed.

Fai frowned, "You're stupid."

"What?" He gaped.

That was the last thing he'd been expecting the blond to say. In fact, he never thought such a thing would come from his mouth. Not in that voice.

"You're stupid." He repeated.

"Well. So are you." Kurogane shot back, reaching out to tap Fai's nose with his index finger, causing a small wince from the other man.

"You're stupid and I'm glad you're safe."

He scoffed, "Like I could die that easily."

"You had me worried." Fai's frown deepened.

"Well, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah? Well, I did too!" He snapped, "I pulled that woman off you and the sword slipped out."

"Ninjaken." Kurogane corrected.

"A lover's spat. Perhaps I should leave?" Tomoyo chuckled, hand to her mouth with delight.

Fai blushed again, "L-lovers spat?? No! No! It's not like that. Just an argu-,"

"It's a lover's spat." Kurogane agreed, interrupting the blond.

He looked over at Fai who was completely red and seemed to be having trouble looking at anyone, finding comfort in staring at the whiter than white sheets that rested over his legs, before he frowned and looked into Kurogane's eyes. Gaze unwavering. The blush was gone.

"Kuro...gane?"

"What?" He asked, patiently. If Fai was hesitating and using his full name, then something was wrong.

"I...uh...I can't walk." He finally said, turning his gaze away to look at Tomoyo who nodded, encouragingly.

"So?"

Fai's head snapped back so fast that Kurogane was worried his neck would break or he'd end up suffering whiplash, "What?"

"I don't care if you're a cripple."

"I'm not a cripple. The doctors said I'll need therapy, but I should be able to walk again."

"Excuse me, Temporary cripple." Kurogane corrected himself with a smile.

Fai pouted, removing his arm from around the black haired man and giving him a good pop on the side of the head, before crossing his arms across his naked, gauze wrapped chest.

"You still on Morphine?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

"No." Both of them answered simultaneously.

"Just wondering."

"Why?" Fai asked.

"Who knows?" She smiled, knowingly, "It's just, you're both being oddly affectionate."

"Am not!" Kurogane snarled, "It's all in your head. The delusions are contagious."

"Delusions?" Fai asked, confused, head cocking to the side.

"Never mind."

Tomoyo laughed.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Visiting hours were over, so Tomoyo and Kurogane strolled down the halls in their wheelchairs, heading back to their own rooms. Or...at least Tomoyo's, anyway. Kurogane didn't have a clue in hell where his room was. He didn't exactly pay attention to the doctors before he was wheeled from the quarantine room. Not that it matter much anyway, he shrugged.

"Have you heard from her?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, startling him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Who?"

"Sakura."

With a frown, Kurogane shook his head, "Not since..."

"Fai's worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine. She got along alright on her own before Fai picked her up."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"What a wonderful father you are." She smiled, "You're quite confidant with your daughters abilities to care for herself."

Kurogane shrugged, "So?"

Shocked, Tomoyo stared, "You don't deny her as your daughter?"

"I got attached. Not my fault."

"Of course it's not."

"It's his fault. He's the one who brought her home with him. Treating her like a lost kitten."

"You both make sweet parents."

"Why are we even talking about this? If you can't do anything, don't worry about it."

"I know."

"Then why talk about it?"

"Because I 'can' do something about it."

Kurogane halted, almost causing a male nurse, who was following far too close, to run into him from behind, "What do you mean?"

He looked Tomoyo in the eye as she stopped beside him. There was something glistening behind those orbs, something of great wisdom. Like she knew something no one else did. He watched as she smiled, all teeth and gums, and held out her hand, producing a single, black cell phone. It was perfect condition, not scratches or dings, not even a single dent. He grabbed it from her, examining it as though it held meaning to her previous statement, but he found no answers. He looked up into her eyes once more, brows furrowing in question.

"I found her." Tomoyo smiled.

"You did?" Kurogane asked, not bothering to hide his happiness, "Where is she?"

"At my house."

"Why is she...?"

"She's waiting for the two of you to come home." Tomoyo grabbed the phone back, "When are you released?"

"A few weeks?" He shrugged, "Hell...I don't know!"

"Language."

"Would you stop?"

"She'll be waiting." She said, wheeling herself forward, ignoring the fact that Kurogane was not following.

"Wha--", He stopped, before proceeding, "What was with the phone?"

Tomoyo chuckled and shrugged, "Adds to the suspense."

"You..."

"I'm released tomorrow. I'll watch her until the two of your are released."

"Why didn't you tell Fai about this?"

"What better surprise to come home to, than your lost daughter?"

Although Kurogane didn't understand, he nodded. Tomoyo usually knew what she was talking about, anyway, so he'd just have to trust her on this. Besides, she could never stand keeping secrets from people, so this was probably a painful one to hide. Especially from Fai. She seems to have taken such a liking to him, so much so, that it's like they're somehow related.

"Can I tell Fai?"

Looking back, Tomoyo shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"It'll be a good 'welcome home' surprise for him, so be sure to heal up quick."

"I will. Can't say much for him, though."

"He will, if you will." She grinned knowingly, and Kurogane couldn't help, but wonder if there was some hidden meaning behind what she just said. If only he could decode it.

He watched as she wheeled herself away, disappearing around a corner to the left, before he tore his gaze away and decided to find a doctor. He had to find his room before the lights went out for the night. He sure as hell didn't want to be caught out in the halls with no light, he'd be running into everything and probably wheel himself down a flight of stairs.

With a huff, he pushed himself forward and ran into the wall. His foot screamed and all he could do was bite his lip and continue on.

He wondered if he broke his ankle.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 31!!  
Just one chapter to go before this story is done!

R&R Please!


	32. Anytime in Between

**Pure Magic**

Chapter 32 – Anytime in Between

* * *

Life is funny.

It really is.

Who would've thought that the man Fai had bumped into at a gas station one frustrating day would later become his boyfriend? One random encounter that lasted no more than five minutes would lead into something more, something amazing, something transforming.

It's ironic that the very same man ended up saving him from being run over by a car—another random encounter, which Fai was most grateful for in more ways than one.

Life must have smiled down at the two of them when it realized how compatible they were. It set the world in motion, finding the quickest yet most effective way of getting him and that man, Kurogane, together. Of course, this process didn't come without it's faults. When Fai was sent off to Japan, he had a frustrating time—unable to find a hotel for the first couple days and, to top it off, he had car trouble. Not only that, but in the beginning, after he'd met Kurogane, the two of them didn't get along at all, finding comfort in arguing about almost nothing. Along with the fights, Fai found himself becoming even more clumsy than usual—leaving his hotel keys, as well as his Identification card, at Kurogane's home when he tried to run away. Yet, if it hadn't been for this, Kurogane would never have come to his hotel room and asked him out for coffee. If it hadn't been for that, then he would not have experienced such an emotional growth over the following weeks, nor would he have gained a new home and new friends.

Although, the process that Life took in order to bring him and Kurogane together had been a struggle, it ended up being the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. And, even though, the process had nearly taken his life, and the life of his new boyfriend, that death-defying experience brought about a change in him. A change that he probably never would have gone through had it not been from the revenge-effort of Yuki Kano and her partner B.T..

Since the past few months, Fai had felt himself grow lighter and lighter each day, the emotional burdens he subjected himself to were slowly floating away from his shoulders. Each day, his mood would rise, his eyes would shine, his breath grew deeper, and his heart felt warm.

One's own happiness doesn't depend on someone else, or even something else, and Kurogane wasn't the one to make Fai happy, nor was it his circumstances that caused his emotional transformation. The circumstances, as well as the people he'd met, all helped bring about experiences that could, if taken in stride, bring about personal growth and a sense of one's own self. Before meeting Kurogane, Fai had been a person suffering in silence—hiding behind a smile and lies—yet, underneath all the suffering, underneath the pain and the defeat, was a caged animal waiting for the day he'd be set free. It was the strength he had inside, buried beneath the lies and weakness, caged by his fears—the rational and irrational.

It was released the day Kurogane questioned Fai's actions.

So, despite the struggles, the pain, and the tears he'd shed, Fai found himself unable to frown. Instead, a smile graced his face—a true, beautiful quirk of the lips—as he turned his eyes to look up at the man standing on his right, admiring the view of muscles and strength. Eyes traveling from that black hair, spiked and wild atop his head, to the deep-set eyes of fire that observed the world with a knowledge so great, down to those lips, pursed in the frustration of having Tomoyo trying to catch his photo every couple minutes, to that strong and prominent chin, then down to glance the expanse of his lower body, admiring the hard muscles that protruded his black t-shirt.

With a grunt of exertion, Fai leaned over and reached out, grasped the hem of Kurogane's shirt, and gave a sharp tug.

Turning curious eyes and a quirked brow, the younger man asked, "What?"

Fai pointed to his lips with a smile, "Come here."

With a roll of the eyes and a snort, Kurogane leaned down, settling his lips to fit against Fai's own. The kiss was short, but left Fai with a stomach full of butterflies and a heated flush across his cheek. Third kiss, Fai mused quietly, happily, as he glanced about the kitchen.

They were in Tomoyo's home, celebrating their release from the hospital, even though they'd been out for about a week now. Unfortunately, with all the time that had passed, Fai still didn't know what happened with all the money that vanished from his bank account. It was rather disappointing to know that he'd probably never see that money again, but it's not like he do much about it. So, despite that, this was still the happiest day of Fai's life because, not only was he going to be living with Kurogane (after he had his things shipped from his New York apartment), but he'd found that Sakura was safe and sound, and had been staying with Tomoyo the entire time he'd been hospitalized. Unfortunately, the girl still hadn't found her brother, but Fai was somewhat grateful for that. His family wouldn't be split apart yet, and on top of that, he'd been able to meet the boy Sakura had told him about. The boy she had a little crush on.

His name was Syaoran, and he was the sweetest young man Fai had ever met. He was polite, literate, athletic, respectful, and he spoke three different languages—Japanese, English, and Russian. He had deep, caring brown eyes and light auburn hair that was close in color to Sakura's. He was on the top of Fai's list of future husbands for Sakura. Syaoran just seemed perfect for the Princess, not only because of his wonderful qualities, but also because he and Sakura blushed whenever they accidentally touched hands with each other. It was adorable.

"Fai!" The voice of Tomoyo called out.

Fai turned his head in time to see the bright flash of a camera and groaned. His mouth was open and everything! He even had his eyes closed during that shot! He was sure that he looked like a dork in that picture. Hopefully, since Tomoyo owns a digital camera, he can convince her to delete that one in exchange for another one. Perhaps he could convince her if he allowed her a shot of him and Kurogane kissing. That might work.

Another flash of light came from behind and as he turned, Fai couldn't believe it when he saw her.

Standing just behind him and Kurogane, stopped in the entrance of the kitchen, was Yuuko. Adorned with a tight-fit red dress and leg-strap heeled shoes, disposable camera in hand, she glowed. Had he not been gay, Fai would have turned into a puddle of mush at the sight of her, for she was looking better than he'd seen her in years. She seemed happier, healthier, more confident, and much more of an alpha-female.

Something good must've happened to her.

"Yuuko!" Fai grinned, "I can't believe you're here! How are you? You look great!"

With a seductive smile, she chuckled, "I was fired. Best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

"I can't agree with you more." Fai laughed, reaching over to snatch Kurogane's hand and hold it tight to his chest.

Yuuko winked at him and another flash came from behind as Tomoyo captured yet another moment in time.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Once everyone had arrived, the party had moved itself into Tomoyo's backyard when the warm, welcoming sun freed itself from the confining blanket of gray clouds that were slowly vanishing from the sky, leaving cracks of a serene blue ocean above. The men ended up carrying a large table outside and placing it mid-center of the yard, before everyone gathered the food from the kitchen counters and laid it out across the top. Of course, since Fai was currently unable to stand more than five minutes, even after two months of therapy, he could do nothing more than watch, which wasn't that bad. He got to watch Kurogane move about, carrying the food rather than the table because he still had healing wounds in his gut, so strenuous activity was out of the question.

When all was done, everyone settled in a bout of normalcy. Tomoyo was practically clinging to Seishirou, trying to hand feed him some of the chocolate bits laid about the table, while Sakura and Syaoran had decided to walk over and speak with Subaru and Yuuko.

With a grin, Fai wheeled himself over to the group of four and glanced at Sakura, "I approve, by the way."

She blushed instantly, mouth open and closing like a fish, unable to produce words to describe her sudden, incapacitating embarrassment. Syaoran was in the same position, face red and hands trembling slightly on the plate of brownie in his grasp.

Yuuko chuckled at the children before smirking at Fai, "What's that?"

"What's what?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"That." She pointed.

Fai reached to his cheek, rubbing, but felt nothing.

"Not there. Here." She reached out and poked his neck.

"What's there?"

With a knowing look, Yuuko fished out a blue compact mirror from her black purse and tossed it into Fai's lap, watching as he flipped it opened and glanced at himself. He tilted the mirror, trying to get a look at what Yuuko was talking about and frowned. Fai noticed a small mark decorating his skin. It looked painful, but he felt nothing. No throb, no sting, no twinge. It took him all but a second to realize how he'd gotten it. He returned the mirror to Yuuko, expressing his thanks, before he reached his arms down to grasp at the wheels and pulled himself forward and away.

Leaving the group of people—Yuuko, Subaru, Sakura, and Syaoran—Fai wheeled himself over to Kurogane who sat idly in the outdoor rocking chair, legs pushing him back and forth. A look of pure annoyance glued to his handsome features. It had been obvious to Fai that Kurogane wasn't a fan of parties, much preferring the company of a few people rather than many. With a small grin, he made a note to have many parties in the future. It was always fun to annoy Kurogane.

"Kuro-puppy." Fai sang out, watching the mans dark brow twitch with irritation.

"What?"

"You left a mark."

The mans head swerved to look at him, brows furrowing in confusion. Fai lifted a finger and pointed to the dark, purple mark on the side of his neck and the mans confusion faded immediately.

"So?"

Fai huffed, rolling his eyes at the mans naivety, "It looks like a bruise."

"That's what it's supposed to look like." Kurogane answered, as though this were common knowledge.

Unfortunately, this wasn't common knowledge for Fai, and he was thoroughly confused with the mark. He wondered if it was something he should see a doctor about, even though he'd had enough of doctors over the past few months, "It is?"

"Yes."

Fai poked it, wincing slightly, "It looks gross."

"It's not gross." The man's eyes returned to his figure.

"Can I cover it?"

Kurogane looked thoroughly offended by this, "No."

Confused, Fai continued on, whining, "But it looks weird!"

"It's not weird."

"Yes it is!" He pouted, ignoring the look of annoyance on his boyfriends face.

"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Fai pouted, "But Kuro-bu!"

Kurogane growled, forcing the rocking chair to move even faster, "Shut up!"

"Why can't I cover it?"

"Because I said so."

Like that's any reason, Fai mused, brows narrowing in a scowl, "But why?"

The rocking chair froze and feet clapped loudly against the cement, "Because I gave it to you."

I know you gave it to me, the blond rolled his eyes. He poked the mark again, staring into those deep, red orbs, "But it's a bruise!"

Kurogane growled, heaving out a sigh of frustration, "I told you, it's not a bruise!"

Fai was starting to lose his patience. The man just didn't get it, did he? A bruise or not, it looked gross! He wanted to cover it, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly die of a disease thanks to that mans mouth sticking to his skin like a leech during their previous activity in Tomoyo's bathroom. During the party, the two of them excused themselves for a moment of privacy because Fai had accidentally spilled a glass of red wine on his white shirt. With so much concern for his shirt, Fai hadn't even noticed that Kurogane had other plans until the mans lips were on his own and, shirt forgotten, the two had a heated ten-minute make-out session before Tomoyo had called them out for some of her famous sushi a la carte, to which Fai politely passed, in exchange for having a small square of a chocolate chip brownie.

"Then what is it?" He asked, frustration beginning to flood into his voice.

"A love bite!"

Fai stopped, removing his poking finger away from the mark and gazed into his boyfriends face, watching everything moving behind those fiery eyes, catching sight of the many emotions flitting across his face in less than a second; fear, embarrassment, annoyance, love.

Kurogane stood from his seat on the rocking chair, hands coming up to wipe his rear in case dirt was clinging, and moved to make a clean getaway, heading in the direction of Tomoyo who was currently locking lips with Seishirou. Before Kurogane could get anywhere, Fai's hand shot out and snatched his own, keeping a firm grip. The man turned around to face him, his expression clearly asking 'what'?

With a small, honest smile, Fai grabbed a fistful of the black shirt, pulling his boyfriend down towards him. Their noses brushed softly, and Fai tilted his head to the side and let their lips touch.

The kiss was short, gentle and firm. It was beautiful and, even though they'd shared a many number of kisses during the day (13 in total, not that Fai was counting), this one was the sweetest of them all.

Kurogane opened his mouth to speak, to question, and Fai just smiled, "I love you too, Kuro-tan."

The words were like magic flooding between them, connecting them, holding them. Fai felt a growing portion of butterflies dance inside his stomach, cheeks heating up with a blush, and entire body shaking with anticipation. Kurogane's face grew red as well, but Fai couldn't tell if he was feeling those butterflies. He could be experiencing something very different, something so beautiful. With his first, true confession since their meeting, everything seemed right in the world. The voices of the people around became a soft, lulling song, and the birds tittering added more to the world, while the breeze felt like it was cleaning him of everything.

Fai watched as Kurogane moved quickly. Those large, warm arms pulled him out of his wheelchair and to his chest, holding him, and Fai returned the gesture, wrapping his limbs about the man before him, pulling him flush against his own figure. The heat they shared was almost too much, yet, it was perfect.

There was a flash of something from the corner of his eye. Kurogane pulled away from him immediately and growled at whoever disturbed their 'moment'.

As he was lowered into his wheelchair, Fai caught sight of Tomoyo, camera in hand, grin on her face, "So..." She began, "Whens the wedding?"

The blush that painted Kurogane's cheeks and the lack of rebuttal against the question forced Fai to smile. He already knew the answer to that question.

The answer was hiding in his chocolate fondants, which he made the an hour before the party. They were going to be tonights after-dinner dessert for anyone who wanted them. If all goes well, and Kurogane doesn't swallow the hidden ring in the special cherry-topped dessert, then he was going to ask to spend the rest of his life with him.

If all goes well, Fai thought as he smiled at the sky, it'll be the greatest moment of my life.

"Oi."

He started, not expecting to find Kurogane's face just inches from his own, "Huh?"

Kurogane smiled softly and knelt down on his left knee, grasping Fai's left hand in his own, placing a simple kiss upon his palm. Fai moved to pull the man into a loving hug, but was stopped—frozen in place—when a velvet blue box was pushed into his face. It smelled of roses and cakes, and all Fai could do was lift a cautious, questioning brow in response.

"I'm not good with words, so..." Kurogane stopped, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out the next flow of words to come from his mouth, "...so I...do you...damn. I—will you marry me!?"

There was a flash from the right as Tomoyo took yet another picture, catching their beautiful, special moment in time.

Forever frozen was the moment that Fai had thrown himself from the wheelchair and into Kurogane's arms, lips catching each others cheeks with an off-target kiss, and cherry-stained cheeks that seemed to glow in the light of the sun.

Before they pulled away, Fai leaned in closed to Kurogane's ear and whispered, "We missed", to which the reply was, "We'll have to work on our aim then, won't we?"

"Like on the honey moon?"

"On the honey moon," Kurogane agreed, smiling, "And anytime in between."

* * *

The End!

I hope the final chapter was worth the long wait!! It's shorter than the previous chapters, but I thought a long chapter would just be too much for the final one. Something short, sweet and to the point, something to conclude everything is what I wanted. I really hope it served it's purpose and was as enjoyable as the previous bunch of chapters, if not more so!

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they really helped me with ideas and fixing my mistakes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Much love to you all!

I will be writing another Kurofai multi-chapter story, so look out for it! :D

-

STORY FANART

Art by: Dragon Empress Aurora

_Note - Get rid of the spaces and add the required symbols to view -- Fanfiction wouldn't let me post the links correctly.  
_

h t t p : / / t i n y p i c . c o m /usermedia.php?uo (equals sign) pDYolRP2zPc3WWvXCNxXTQ (percent sign) 3 D (percent sign) 3 D **_ :Fai riding mouse-back! Uncolored._**

h t t p : / / t i n y p i c . c o m /usermedia.php?uo (equals sign) pDYolRP2zPe0GyFFKEjPVg (percent sign) 3 D (percent sign) 3 D **_ :Follow the mouse! Uncolored._**

h t t p : / / t i n y p i c . c o m /usermedia.php?uo (equals sign) DdJ7HQCCCspnNqLZhntb7Q (percent sign) 3 D (percent sign) 3 D **_ :Fai riding mouse-back! Colored._**


End file.
